El Niñero de al Lado
by Uchiha nagashi
Summary: El es un tipo que había mantenido su vida sin preocupaciones, pero todo se ha puesto de cabeza gracias a una criaturita por la que tiene que hacer malabares, nuevo hogar y convertirse en tutor... aunque las cosas podrían facilitarse a causa de cierto vecino quien es todo un amor. un acuerdo a corto plazo dará inicio a una pasión a largo plazo -mal summamy pero denle una oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

Aquí llego con un nuevo fic! Espero q este les guste mucho, es así como una adaptación, traducción e inspiración u.u porq le pondo mis partes de un súper libro que amo!

Aclaraciones: esta historia está inspirada en un libro de mi mini biblioteca en ingles de Michelle Celmer. Nanny Next Door. Yo solo lo estoy traduciendo y claro poniéndolo con los personajes de KNB. (Están de locos los papeles impartidos a los personajes so no me maten onegai!)

Kise shougo (Haizaki Shougo) era necesario cambiarle el apellido ya que será el padre de kise.

Av: Mpreg (chicos que quedan embarazados) y aunque sean hombres serán madres u.u

Capitulo 1

Kuroko Tetsuya pasó un dedo por el hueco que ahora había en la pared de la cocina, al lado lateral de la puerta trasera. El hueco que el mismo Tetsuya había hecho con la taza de café que había lanzado después de haber pasado una noche terrible en el lugar donde lo habían encerrado y todo gracias al corrupto, narcisista e influente de su ex marido. En ese momento, él lo había dejado como un símbolo de que las cosas para el pequeño peli azul podían mejorar. Pero en contra de su pronóstico, las cosas solo empeoraron, y después de ese día, cada vez que miraba al, ahora más grande hueco, se recordaba el día en que su carera se fue por el inodoro.

─ ¿Tetsu, aun estas allí?─ el apretó su agarre en el teléfono.

─ ¿Me estas despidiendo?─ pregunto a Momoi Satsushi, directora de la Teiko Elementary School, su ahora ex empleadora. Su ahora ex mejor amiga.

─Técnicamente no es ese término.─ dijo en tono culpable. ─Simplemente no vamos a renovar tu contrato, estamos dentro de los parámetros legales de tu contrato de trabajo.

─ ¿Parámetros legales? ¿Qué hay de la lealtad? ¿Y qué hay del hecho de que hemos sido amigos desde hace diez años?─ hizo más presión en el hueco, genial, ahora ya era un agujero enorme, algo así como el resto de su vida. Un gran agujero, ni marido, ni amigos, ni trabajo ¿que más podría perder?

_No Tetsuya, no vayas por allí_

─Llámalo como quieras.─ le dijo molesto a su ex amiga. ─Todavía estoy sin trabajo.

─Tetsuya, eres un gran maestro, pero sabes tan bien como yo que no podemos ignorar la preocupación de los padres. Los rumores…

─ ¿Al menos me escribirás una recomendación?─ la interrumpió. ─Es lo menos que me debes.

Varios segundos pasaron pero Satsushi no respondió a su pregunta, la última de las esperanzas del peli celeste se hundió junto a su dedo en el oscuro agujero.

─Tomare eso como un no.─ dijo seriamente.

─Es que… si llegáramos a escribirte una recomendación y algo llegara a pasar… simplemente no podemos correr ese tipo de riesgos. Recibirás el resto de tu pago de vacaciones y una indemnización generosa.

¿Si algo llegara a suceder? La voz de Kuroko sonó furiosa.

─ Perdóname si parezco desagradecido, pero eso no suaviza el golpe. Tú estabas allí, sabes que lo mucho que bebí fue una copa de vino, del brindis, al igual que tu. Acción por la cual no veo que alguien deba perder el trabajo.

─Yo no fui detenida por el CPS.─ dijo tajante.

─Supongo que no cuenta que se retiraron los cargos. Y discúlpame, pero en diez años que hemos sido amigos nunca me conociste como un gran alcohólico.─ la furia se podía escuchar en su voz. ─ ¿Alguna vez me he llegado tarde al trabajo? ¿Con resaca o intoxicado? Esto se trata de Shougo obteniendo venganza.

─Es el alcalde, la gente confía en él.

Era obvio que la gente le temía a su ex marido y también era obvio que al igual que los demás, Satsushi también estaba sometida a ese temor.

─Déjame adivinar Momoi ¿acaso amenazo con investigar la escuela? O ¿tal vez dijo que habría cargos de abuso inventados si no me despedían?

Hubo una pausa embarazosa por parte de la peli rosa, y Kuroko supo que tenía razón, ese manipulador, bastardo egoísta. Kuroko podía demandarlos, pero, francamente, ya tenía suficiente con haber pasado todo un año en la corte además, ¿quién querría dar clases en una escuela en donde nadie confiaba en él?

─Tetsuya, tal vez… bueno, tal vez deberías considerar la reubicación. Conseguir un nuevo comienzo, en un lugar nuevo.

─No puede ser!─ exclamo con mofa. ─No estoy huyendo, Seirin es mi casa. No voy a dejar que Shougo me quite eso también.

─Tengo los objetos especiales de tu escritorio y también tu verificación por si deseas recogerlos hoy… es lo mejor Tetsuya.

─ ¿Lo mejor para quién?

La peli rosa no respondió. Además Kuroko ya había oído suficiente de todos modos, presiono el botón de desconexión y arrojo el teléfono en el comedor. Nada iba a cambiar la mente de Satsushi, y mendigar no era una opción. No al menos si planeaba mantener un ápice de su dignidad.

La satisfacción de poner a Shougo sobre las brasas en el divorcio había sido de corta duración desde que se había propuesto a destruir sistemáticamente su reputación, y ahora acababa de tener éxito en lo que había planeado. Si se enteraba de que él había rogado por su trabajo, nunca lo dejaría vivir en paz, y él no le daría ese placer al cerdo de su ex. Había pensado que después de ese lio todo volvería a la normalidad. Había pensado que sus "amigos" lo conocían mejor que eso. Pero veía que estaba equivocado.

A pesar de que Kuroko había pasado 16 años de su vida en el pequeño condado de Seirin, después del divorcio con el ahora alcalde, había pasado a ser un completo extraño.

─Los parámetros legales mis bolas. ─ murmuro, hurgando el agujero de la pared.

Había llegado el momento de arreglar su vida y seguir adelante. Para dejar de vivir en el pasado.

Hurgando en los cajones de la cocina, cualquier cosa, para cubrirlo, Kuroko decidió por un rollo de cinta adhesiva, gris, y se encogió de hombros, eso serviría hasta comprar espátula y masilla. No era genial pero si mejor que tener el agujero allí, ahora, si tan solo pudiera utilizar eso para arreglar temporalmente su vida.

─Dios mío ¿qué le estás haciendo a la pared?

Tetsuya volteo a ver a Ryouta, su alto, rubio y apuesto hijo de quince años, de pie en la puerta de la cocina, quien se supone tendría que haberse ido a la escuela hace ya una hora.

─Yo estaba arreglando un agujero.─ dijo el peli celeste.

─ ¿Con la cinta? Parece tonto.─ dijo el rubio negando con la cabeza, a veces su madre podría ser… no hallaba palabras para definirlo.

El más bajito río para sus adentros, debía admitir que su hijo tenía razón, se miraba tonto. Así que arrano la cinta llevándose otro pedazo de yeso, ahora el agujero era más grande.

─Vas tarde a la escuela otra vez.─ dijo en tono acusador.

─Me quede dormido.─ Ryouta arrastro los pasos hasta entrar a la cocina y Kuroko suspiro con pesadez al notar los nuevos reflejos purpuras que ahora se mostraban en el rubio cabello de su hijo. Y su grueso delineador negro no era mejor. Ese oscuro maquillaje opacaban sus hermosos ojos dorados y solo lo hacía lucir enojado. Emoción que ahora parecía estar siempre en la cara de su hijo, lo que le hacía ver como todo un adolescente rebelde y rockero. Incluso su uniforme de la escuela era todo un desastre.

El corazón de Tetsuya se rompió en dos al ver la transformación de su hijo. El alegre Kise Ryouta había pasado a Merlina Adams en versión masculina. ¿Es que a caso Kise Shougo no podía ver lo que su comportamiento le había provocado a su hijo? ¿No le importaba?

Por supuesto que no. Ese maldito solo se preocupaba por una persona. El mismo.

─Ryouta, cariño, solo te queda una semana de escuela antes de entrar a vacaciones ¿por lo menos podrías ir temprano la semana que te queda?─ Kuroko ya se había cansado de retar a su hijo para que asistiera temprano a la escuela.

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

─ ¿Quien llamo?

Si pudiera esconder la verdad. Kuroko Tetsuya lo hubiera hecho con mucho gusto. El chico había pasado por muchas cosas ya, así que lo único que podía hacer era tratar de minimizar el daño.

─Satsuhi, de Teiko. Ellos van a reemplazarme ahora que mi contrato termina.

─ ¿Ellos te despidieron?─ pregunto con incredulidad el chico.

─No, ellos solo decidieron no renovar mi contrato.─ intento calmarlo.

─ ¿Lo hizo no?─ su voz sonaba dolida más que enojada. ─Papa esta molestándote otra vez ¿verdad?

─No es un gran problema.─ Kuroko forzó una sonrisa. ─En serio, voy a encontrar otro trabajo.

Y no sería divertido y sencillo. Diez años de experiencia como maestro de primaria lanzados al excusado. Pero se las arreglaría, Dios sabia que el había superado lo peor. Además viéndolo del lado positivo, Shougo estaba pagando la pensión alimenticia y manutención de Ryouta, técnicamente Kuroko no necesitaba trabajar. Si tendría que apretar el cinturón un poco pero ellos dos estarían bien.

─Me gustaría que nos dejara en paz.─ Ryouta se sirvió una taza de café y le echo azúcar hasta la mitad. ─Me gustaría que se casara con su zorra y se olvidara de que existimos.

─Ryouta, no le llames a la novia de tu padre zorra.─ dijo Kuroko reprimiendo una sonrisa triste.

─Okacchi, ella lo es! Es solo unos pocos años mayor que yo ¿sabes lo vergonzoso que fue?

Siete años en realidad, pero ¿que importaba? Aunque por supuesto, más que para él, para su hijo fue amargo. Las infidelidades de su padre apenas habían sido un secreto, pero la última, con su asistente "zorra" Kuroko habían tenido suficiente. Ojala hubiera visto su cara cuando le llegaron los papeles de divorcio y a pesar de que le había hecho pasar un infierno ese último año, el peli celeste no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. Se sintió aliviado de ser libre finalmente.

Abrazo al menos por la cintura desde atrás.

─Tengo que ir a recoger mi cheque final. ¿Quieres que te lleve?

─No, iré caminando, llegare tarde a casa.─ se alejo del abraso de Kuroko. ─Iré a la casa de Kentaro para estudiar los exámenes finales de Ingles.

─Tu no llevas ingles.─ le acuso el chico celeste.

─Duh! Estoy ayudando a Kentaro a estudiar.─ dijo el rubio rodando los ojos.

Kuroko inhalo para calmar el enojo por el tonito subido que utilizo su hijo para dirigirse a él. Solo debía de darle tiempo al menor.

─Te espero a las 6 en casa.

─pero…─ el peli celeste levantó la mano para hacerlo callar.

─No te molestes en discutir. Sabes que tu padre llegara a visitarte hoy para la cena.

─ ¡Pero yo no quiero volver a verlo!─ chillo haciendo un puchero.

─Se que no quieres hacerlo y entiendo el porqué, pero no importa lo injusto que se vea, sigue siendo tu padre y tiene todo el derecho a verte.

─Bien!─ bramo con enojo. ─Por lo que veo no te importa que este dañado psicológicamente por el resto de mi vida.─ cogió la mochila que estaba a un lado del comedor y salió por la puerta trasera dando un portazo tras de él.

Kuroko suspiro, deseando que existiera una forma más fácil de hacer todo eso para su pequeño, y deseando que este no fuera tan dramático. Le dijo a Shougo que llevaran a su hijo a ver a un consejero, pero como pensó que lo haría, se había negado completamente alegando que no quería que la gente etiquetara a Ryouta, pero ambos sabían que eso era solo una excusa, lo que su ex no quería es que lo etiquetaran de mal padre. Y sin su consentimiento, Kuroko estaba atado de manos.

Cogió las llaves del coche de la mesa y una vez colocando sus zapatos, salió de la casa por la puerta lateral. Una oleada de calor lo azotó cuando abrió la puerta del auto y mientras subía al coche pudo notar que nuevos inquilinos se mudaban a la casa de alquiler de al lado. Ayer había un camión de mudanzas y hoy una camioneta roja en el parqueo. También había un auto de policía sin marca aparcado afuera. Solo esperaba que eso no significara que iba a tener nuevos problemas con los vecinos. Kuroko hizo nota de parar a comprar un regalo de bienvenida para los vecinos de regreso a casa.

Sacando todo pensamiento de temor contra los policías, encendió el auto y se dirigió rumbo a su antiguo trabajo, pero apenas iba cincuenta pies de distancia, bajo la mirada al compartimento cerca de estéreo y se dio cuenta de que no traía su billetera, no dinero, sin identificación.

¡Ugh! ¿Podía ese día ser peor?

Clavo el pie en el freno y puso al auto en reversa hasta el punto de rechinar los neumáticos. Una mancha negra en el espejo retrovisor le hizo detenerse de un tirón, pero no antes de que sintiera el impacto y se oyera el crujir del inconfundible vidrio quebrándose.

Y así su día empeoró.

Puso el auto en parqueo y dejo caer su cabeza contra el volante. Era justo lo que necesitaba, otro encuentro con el Departamento Policial de Seirin. Una razón más para acosarlo.

Dio un largo y tembloroso suspiro, y con las manos temblorosas abrió la puerta y salió del auto. Dio una vuelta alrededor del auto para comprobar los daños. Tan solo había abollado el parachoques de su auto, lo cual no era tan malo, además el carro policial solo tenía un farol roto, no mas rasguño que ese. Entonces ¿por qué sentía como si quisiera tirarse al suelo y llorar? Tal vez solo debería dejar una nota en el parabrisas y esconderse en la distancia.

Pero justo cuando termino el pensamiento, escucho la puerta principal de la casa abrirse y se volvió para ver a un hombre caminar en dirección a él desde la casa de al lado. Llevaba unos vaqueros desgastados y una camiseta negra sin mangas, todo mundo en el vecindario lo tomaba como el nuevo vecino, pero él lo reconoció enseguida. El oficial Kagami Taiga o como a menudo el peli celeste le había oído ser llamado, "el oficial Tiger". Era un soltero empedernido y el interruptor notorio de todos los corazones femeninos y donceles de todo el pueblo de Seirin.

Hubo un momento en la vida de Tetsuya donde había sido seducido por un hombre con autoridad. El único problema con los hombres de autoridad, y personalmente lo había sentido, es que abusaban de su autoridad por razones egoístas.

Se puso a pensar que por la barba que el hombre llevaba, y es que lo conocía desde hace tiempo y nunca lo había visto así, era que definitivamente la estadía del oficial Kagami no era por puro negocio. El no pertenecía a la banda de Kise Shougo, bueno, se suponía que no debía de serlo, pero policías eran policías al final de todo, y estos siempre se inclinaban al que tuviera más poder. Era una realidad triste pero cierta, porque antes del divorcio él había tenido un gran respeto por la ley, pero todo había cambiado, había sido vigilado por patrullas constantemente, policías quienes lo multaban solo por andas algo de lodo en la matricula del auto y todo gracias a las ordenes de su_ amado_ ex marido. Sin mencionar su arresto reciente, había sido arrestado en plena calle principal, a plena hora concurrida solo porque había tomado una copa de alcohol de un brindis en donde se había visto obligado a beber por razones laborales, y ellos solo lo habían acusado de alcohólico y de conducir ebrio.

El Oficial Kagami se detuvo a unos metros de él para verificar los daños con el rostro inexpresivo, y para ser sinceros, el peli celeste esperaba la explosión, que él lo reprendiera por su estupidez, que lo llamara un conductor descuidado y cuando por fin lo miro a los ojos, Kuroko se sacudió con conciencia.

En su rostro se posaban dos pómulos de los cuales cualquiera hubiera matado por tener, un cabello rojo con las puntas más oscuras, y Kuroko podía asegurar que no era teñido, sus ojos eran de un rojo intenso, tan abrazadores. Y… ¿caliente? Un poco divertido, pensó el peli celeste, aunque la situación no tenía nada de humor. ¿Por qué no le gritaba? ¿Por qué no había saltado en enojo sobre él? Si fuera el BMW de Shougo con un solo rasguño le abría masticado con palabras duras y amenazas legales.

─ ¿Que paso aquí?─ pregunto por fin el pelirrojo.

─Lo siento mucho.─ susurro Kuroko. Genial, era lo más estúpido que había dicho. Se dijo a sí mismo.

Kagami Taiga simplemente asintió, con los ojos clavados aun en el más bajito, como si estuviera a la expectativa de que dijera algo, o tal vez viendo sus pupilas ahora dilatadas.

─No quise golpearlo.─ se apresuro a decir. Buena esa Tetsuya, pensó.

El oficial Kagami vio la parte delantera de su auto y luego del de él peli celeste, entonces nuevamente lo miro, haciéndolo temblar.

─ ¿Debo de preguntar cómo es que golpeaste la parte delantera de mi auto con la parte trasera del tuyo?

─Yo estaba, um, retrocediendo.

Una ceja del oficial se enarco y Kuroko podía jurar que una pisca de diversión asomaba en el rostro esculpido del hombre frente a él. Fue increíblemente sexi y Kuroko se reto por el mal pensamiento, que no fuera uno de los hombres de Shougo no significara que no fuera un policía malo.

─ ¿Tienes el habito de manejar por el vecindario en reversa?─ pregunto el curveando un poco los labios.

─Iba a casa.─ dijo Tetsuya sintiéndose tonto. ─Había olvidado algo.

El obviamente no menciono que había olvidado porque eso solo lo acusaría de conducir un vehículo sin licencia de conducir. Y tal vez no era la gran cosa para otros pero era un gran inconveniente para él.

─ ¿Tienes seguro para el auto?─ pregunto.

─Por supuesto.─ contesto ¿creía que era un irresponsable?

─ ¿Quien lo sabría?─ exclamo Kagami sacando su celular del bolcillo.

En cuanto vio el movimiento Kuroko tembló, seguro que estaría llamando a sus amigos policías. El ya se lo podía imaginar, los rumores comenzarían nuevamente, tal vez el le haría alguna prueba de aliento para verificar si andaba ebrio o lo haría decir todos los kanjis habidos y por haber tan solo por diversión. Vio como guardo nuevamente su celular algo molesto.

─Mi teléfono está muerto.─ dijo con recelo. ─ ¿Puedo usar tu teléfono?

El peli celeste dudo. Eso sería como darle el arma a su propio ejecutor.

─ ¡Vamos!─ dijo el dedicándole una sonrisa perezosa. ─Es lo menos que puedes hacer.

─ummm…

─Si estas nervioso por tu seguridad, soy inocente.─ le aseguro. ─ soy un policía.

Se puso a pensar que si cooperaba, eso le haría las cosas más fáciles, además no tenía nada que ocultar.

─Por supuesto, puede utilizar el teléfono.

─Voy a necesitar la información de tu seguro también.

─Está en el interior. ─ Hizo un gesto a su casa.

─Después de ti.─ le dijo Kagami.

Caminó por el sendero, muy consciente de él a sus espaldas. Sólo podía esperar que su estatura no pareciera tan pequeña como se sentía. Cuando se acercaron a la puerta lateral, el pelirrojo se adelanto para abrirlo. Al menos tenía modales decentes para tratar a un doncel.

─Bonito lugar.─ dijo mientras entraban en la casa.

No era tan bonito como la finca familiar en la que había vivido con Shougo, pero las apariencias nunca le había importado mucho. Una modesta casa de tres dormitorios, dos baños completos, esta casa le sentaba muy bien a él y a Ryouta. Tenía carácter, por no hablar de casi media hectárea de tierra. Y la mejor parte es que era toda suya.

─El teléfono está en el mostrador.─ dijo, y cuando Kagami paso por su lado, su brazo desnudo rozo con el de él, dejándolo sin aliento. La energía pura de su presencia parecía reducir de alguna manera el espacio al tamaño de un armario. Podría haber estado de pie a unos quince metros de distancia y aún habría sido demasiado.

Con la repentina alarma se preguntó si tal vez no era tan inofensivo como parecía ¿Y si estaba haciendo el trabajo impuesto por Shougo , y ahora que estaban a solas, diría que lo sedujo? O algo peor. ¿En quién iba a creer la gente? ¿En un oficial respetado de la ley, o el exuberante local alcohólico?

─La prueba del seguro.─ le preguntó.

Cogió su billetera y rebuscó por su tarjeta de seguro, consciente de que le temblaban las manos otra vez. Kuroko a se lo entregó a él, agarrando la billetera contra el pecho como un escudo. Él se le quedó mirando un momento y Kuroko podría jurar que vio que toque de diversión de nuevo en la pequeña elevación de la frente. ¿Creía que esto era gracioso?

─¿Todo está bien?─ le preguntó .

─Por supuesto.

─Te ves un poco... tenso.

En su situación, así lo haría.

─Estoy bien.

Se encogió de hombros, y luego extendió la mano y tomó la carta de él, sus dedos rozando la suya. Kuroko sacudió la mano hacia atrás, como si hubiera tocado un horno caliente.

Kagami le dirigió una mirada que decía que podría estar en duda su estabilidad mental.

─Gracias, sólo será un minuto.

Marcó y se echó a sí mismo contra el borde de la encimera de la cocina, cruzando las largas y musculosas piernas en la parte los tobillos. Sus vaqueros estaban hechos jirones hasta el punto de la indecencia y la camiseta, además de haber mantenido ambas mangas arrancadas, eran de color negro y estaba adornada con el escudo del estado.

Y él era grande. Al uno, noventa, tal vez incluso más alto, con él al lado se sentía como un enano.

Kuroko quedo cerca de la puerta, por si acaso tenía que hacer una carrera lejos de él. Tal vez estaba exagerando. Absolutamente nada en su postura sugería que estaba a punto de saltarle. De hecho, parecía totalmente relajado.

Pero la forma en que lo miraba con esos ojos rojo oscuro, era como si pudiera ver a través de él. Tal vez fue una cosa policial. O tal vez, el playboy que era, que estaba queriendo a salir.

Claro está, Tetsu. Un hombre hermoso como él mira a un doncel enano como tú.

No es que él no se considerara atractivo. Él lo era, en una forma sin refinar. Expresiones, aunque hubiera intentado todas las sutiles que el hombre conoce, le daba un aspecto raro y su pelo azul celeste nunca cooperaba cuando tenía que estar lacio, con un estilo sofisticado y elegante. La mayoría de los días terminaban en una masa de mechones ingobernable.

¿Y la ropa? Ese fue otro desastre. El llevaba pantalones y camisas conservadoras a trabajar, pero por lo demás tenía el sentido de la moda de un ladrillo. El se apoyó en su hijo para obtener consejos de moda y ropa de intercambio y como resultado fue el único residente de treinta y dos años de edad, en todas las perspectivas que se vestía como si estuviera todavía en la escuela secundaria y su apariencia de chico de 20 no mostraba la madurez que tenia. Se gustaba a sí mismo de cierta manera, y todas las quejas y críticas Shougo había repartió a lo largo de su matrimonio -y habían habido un montón – no habían roto su espíritu. Aunque a veces había estado a punto.

─Hey, Aida.─ dijo Kagami a la persona en el otro extremo de la línea . ─Mi coche fue golpeado y tengo la información de seguro.─ Hizo una pausa, frunciendo el ceño la leer el nombre de Tetsuya, su póliza de seguro y todo. Echando un vistazo al reloj sobre el fregadero y frunció el ceño de nuevo. ─ ¿Podrías cuidar de él por mí? Tengo que volver antes de Kiseki se despierte.

Kiseki. ¿Su última conquista? Tal vez ella era su nueva vecina. Grandioso. Eso significaba una presencia policial constante en su calle, pero se corrigió a sí mismo, por suerte no le llevaría mucho tiempo. Lo único peor que eso sería que el oficial Kagami Taiga viviera allí, pero su suerte no podía ser tan pésima. ¿Verdad?

─No.─ él continuó, sonando irritado. ─Estoy al lado. Mi celular está muerto. Creo que Kiseki dejo caer la baba sobre él.

Bueno, a menos que su novia tuviera las glándulas salivales hiperactivas, Kiseki tenía que ser un perro. Uno nunca podría decir, aunque...

Él recitó lo que Kuroko pensó era probablemente su número de placa, agradeció a Aida - quienquiera que fuese - y colgó el teléfono y se apartó del mostrador, llegando a su máximo. Una altura intimidante.

─Gracias.─ dijo el pelirrojo.

¿Espera un minuto? ¿Eso fue todo?

Kuroko frunció el ceño.

─ ¿No va a pedir refuerzos?─ pregunto incrédulo.

Sus cejas oscuras se entrelazaron.

─ ¿Por un choque de autos?

─ ¿Sin prueba de aliento?

─ ¿Usted necesita uno?─ pregunto dudoso Kagami.

─Por supuesto que no! Sólo pensé…─ Él realmente necesitaba mantener la boca cerrada.

Caminó hacia kuroko, sus pasos pesados en el suelo de madera, y el peli celeste se tensó de nuevo, a pesar de que era evidente que no tenía intención de arrestarlo. Tal vez no funcionaba en él el poder de Shougo después de todo.

Respiró hondo y se obligó a relajarse.

Se detuvo apenas un pie de distancia, que se eleva a unos treinta centímetros por encima de él, hasta que tuvo que estirar el cuello para mirarlo a los ojos. Le tendió la tarjeta de seguro.

─Conduce con cuidado.─ dijo.

Kuroko asintió con la cabeza y cogió la carta de entre sus dedos, con cuidado de no hacer contacto de nuevo. Dios, esperaba que él sólo estuviera de visita al lado. No creía que podía manejar el estrés de saber que había un salón adjunto tan cerca, con un policía vigilando todos sus movimientos.

─Gracias por el teléfono.─ Dio un paso por delante del oji azul a la puerta y cuando se dirigía a esta se volvió, dirigiéndole una sonrisa perezosa. ─ Nos vemos, vecino.

* * *

KYYYYYYAAAAAAA mi segundo fic de esta pareja! Espero que les guste y pásense por mi otro fic!

Ah! Y dejen sus reviews o elmo los violara con una chupaleta u.u!


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclaraciones: esta historia está inspirada en un libro de mi mini biblioteca en ingles de Michelle Celmer. Nanny Next Door. Yo solo lo estoy traduciendo y claro poniéndolo con los personajes de KNB. (Están de locos los papeles impartidos a los personajes so no me maten onegai!)**

**Av: Mpreg (chicos que quedan embarazados) y aunque sean hombres serán madres u.u**

Capitulo 2

Kagami Taiga logró contener su diversión hasta que salió por la puerta y se encamino a través del césped hasta su nueva casa. Kuroko Tetsuya tenía que tomar un calmante grande y Fuerte. Pero no podía culparlo por estar tenso, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que había pasado los últimos meses.

Su desgraciado ex marido debió haber hecho un buen número de él. Kagami había escuchado a algunos de sus compañeros jactarse sobre cómo habían estado acosándolo por órdenes del alcalde. Había sido tentado a tomar sus acciones policiales como correspondía, pero sabía que mientras Kise Shougo fuera el Alcalde, no se podían tomar ciertas medidas.

Podrían llamarlo anticuado, pero Kagami creía en la ley y el principio de la inocencia mientras no se pruebe la culpabilidad. También creía que lo que se siembra se cosecha, y, finalmente, el alcalde conseguiría exactamente lo que se merecía. Y quién sabe, a lo mejor Kise Tetsuya o ahora nuevamente Kuroko Tetsuya estaba recibiendo exactamente lo que se merecía por ser tan estúpido como para casarse con un hombre como el alcalde.

Deslizándose por la puerta principal, Kagami se detuvo. Había estado seguro de que Kiseki habría despertado de su siesta a esa hora. Despertarse cada quince minutos la noche anterior lo había aparentemente dejado agotado. Salió de puntillas por el pasillo y se detuvo delante de la habitación de Kiseki, presionando su oreja a la puerta.

Silencio.

En retrospectiva, no debería haberlo dejado solo en la casa, pero él seguía siendo utilizado para el cuidado de un bebé.

Abrió un poco la puerta y se asomó a la habitación. Los sonidos de su respiración acompasada le aseguraron que todavía estaba profundamente dormido. Aprovecharía el tiempo para saltar a la ducha y darse también una buena afeitada… cosa que llevaba tiempo sin hacer.

Se arrastró por el pasillo hasta el cuarto de baño. Kiseki, sin embargo, tenía una especie de radar bebé supersónico, porque en el segundo que su pie golpeó el suelo de baldosas empezó a llorar.

Kagami quiso golpearse la cabeza contra la pared. Algo tenía que estar mal con ese chico. ¡Nunca dormía! Kagami no estaba hecho para eso de la crianza. ¿Y si la había jodido de por vida? Kiseki era tan pequeño e indefenso y él no sabía nada acerca de los cuidados que un niño necesitaba.

Corrió por el pasillo hasta su habitación. Estaba tumbado boca arriba, los puños cerrados a cal y canto, las piernas y los brazos extendidos, la cara púrpura mientras gritaba a asesinato sangriento. ¡Vaya! Ese niño tenía un temperamento, al igual que su madre, si la memoria no le fallaba. Y sin embargo, cuando Kiseki no estaba gritando, era todo un rompecorazones de lo tierno que podía ser.

Cuando él lo miró con sus grandes ojos azules, con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas sonrosadas, y sus cabellitos negros desordenados, su primer instinto fue hacer algo loco, como salir corriendo a comprarle un caballo. Siempre había sido bueno con los niños, pero por lo general cuando estos ya tenían edad suficiente para lanzar una pelota de fútbol o jugar al basket. Al igual que lo hacía con su sobrino, Daiki.

No tenía la menor idea de qué hacer con este inquieto y exigente conjunto de actitud.

Lo levantó de la cuna y le abrazó contra su pecho, acariciando su cálida y pequeña espalda. El labio inferior de Kiseki tembló patéticamente y sus mejillas estaban húmedas por las lágrimas. El infante lo miró con eso ojos celestes acusadores, a continuación, lo ataco de nuevo con otra ronda de gritos ensordecedores.

─Vamos, Kiseki.─ Murmuro desesperado, meciendo suavemente al bebe. ─Vuelve a dormir. Veinte minutos más, chico, eso es todo lo que pido. "

Las cosas serían más fáciles cuando se encontrara una niñera, se dijo. Entre más pronto mejor sería, ya que se había gastado todas sus vacaciones pagadas en el menor. La siguiente opción sería tomar la licencia familiar no remunerada, pero ya había agotado una parte de sus ahorros para la compra de muebles para bebés, pañales, fórmula y un millón de otras cosas que se necesitan para atender adecuadamente a un niño. No era de extrañar que los papás en la comisaria nunca tuvieran un centavo de sobra.

Había colocado un anuncio en el periódico solicitando una niñera, e incluso puso un volante en la escuela secundaria local para encontrar un chico en busca de un trabajo de verano, pero la mayoría de los estudiantes universitarios y de secundaria, pasaban sus veranos trabajando en algún campamento de estudio reforzado. Y no podía emplear a una de alguna empresa, ya que ellas cobraban una alta tarifa por hora.

Hasta ahora los que habían respondido al anuncio, o bien no podían trabajar las horas que necesitaba, o eran tan aterradores que no les dejaría estar siquiera a tres metros de Kiseki. Y en las guarderías en la ciudad, tenía una lista de espera de casi cuatro meses y eso que todavía tenía que encontrar a alguien más para mirar al bebe cuando trabajaba en la noche ocasionalmente o turno de fin de semana.

En las últimas semanas, Kagami había desarrollado un gran respeto por las tensiones que una madre soltera debe enfrentarse. Nunca había pensado en tener hijos, y mucho menos tener uno él solo.

Todavía no tenía idea de por qué la madre de Kiseki, le había puesto a él como el padre en el acta de nacimiento. Un simple análisis de sangre se habría demostrado que el bebé no era suyo. Quizás Alex no sabía quién era el padre, y el nombre de Kagami Taiga fue el primero en venir a la mente. O tal vez porque él era un policía y ella había sentido que el pelirrojo era la única persona en quien podía confiar. La chica le había contado historias de horror acerca de crecer en hogares de cuidado de crianza, la barajaban de familia en familia, sin sentir que pertenecía en ningún lugar. Él podía entender por qué la rubia quería lo mejor para Kiseki. Pero él no podía proporcionarle eso. No sabía absolutamente nada acerca de la crianza de un bebé. Pero cuando se pusieron en contacto los de servicio social con él después de la muerte de Alex y vio a Kiseki, lo miro tan pequeño e indefenso, que no pudo ser capaz de alejarlo solo.

Él se haría cargo del pequeño hasta que pudiera encontrar a su verdadera familia. Se había contratado a un amigo suyo, un policía retirado se volvió investigador privado para localizar a un familiar dispuesto a adoptarlo.

Kagami tenía que aguantar hasta entonces, y mientras tanto esperaba que el niño no le marcara como una cicatriz de por vida.

…Nanny next door…

Kuroko alisó la espátula por última vez por el muro recién parcheado. Un poco de papel de lija y pintura, y estaría como nueva.

Después de regresar a casa, él había tomado una ducha larga y caliente, con la esperanza de quitar algo del resentimiento latente hacia su antigua empleadora. No había funcionado. Y ahora, tan solo con los pantalones de a cuadros y de la cintura arriba desnudo, revisaba los artículos tumbados en la mesa, delante de él, los cuales eran regalos hechos a mano de sus alumnos, fotos y recuerdos de clase - que sentía lastimosamente vacíos también. La enseñanza era su vida. Nada le llenaba de alegría como pasar su día rodeado de sus alumnos.

A través de la ventana de la cocina oyó un portazo de la puerta de un coche. Entonces la puerta lateral se abrió y la fuente de sus problemas entro tan campante como Pedro por su casa. Así lo hizo sólo para molestarlo, a pesar de ser advertido por su abogado que era contra la ley. Ley que se lleva a cabo convenientemente en el bolsillo.

Pelo corto y rubio, que sin el tinte de ahora sería todo gris - fue bien peinado y rociado en su lugar, su traje azul oscuro de seda italiana adaptada a un ajuste impecable. Él nunca salió de su casa en busca de nada menos que perfecto.

─Vete.─ le dijo.

─ ¿Qué, no hay beso ?─ Shougo se quitó la chaqueta, la colgó en el respaldo de una silla de la cocina y abrió la nevera. ─ ¿Qué hay para comer?

Kuroko se levantó y cogió su bata de seda delgada cubriéndose completamente con ella el pecho. Shougo lo había visto sin su bata miles de veces, pero no desde el divorcio. Se sentía como una invasión de su privacidad ahora.

─Hay un Taco Hut dos cuadras de distancia.

─Quería hacerte saber que la clase de Kimiko fue cancelada y no podre llevarme a Ryouta esta noche. Voy a recogerlo el sábado mejor.─

─Para eso están los teléfonos.─ dijo con molestia el peli celeste.

─Y yo no creo que te importe si me paso por aquí para comer algún bocado, ya que yo estoy pagando la hipoteca.

─ ¿Qué tan estúpido me crees?─ Él lo miró por encima de la puerta del refrigerador.

─Realmente no quieres que responda a eso, ¿verdad?

─Estás aquí para regodearte, admítelo. Alguien tuvo que haberte llamado para felicitarte. Para hacerte saber que me has jodido sin trabajo.

Sacó un paquete de carne de almuerzo, la mostaza y un cuchillo del cajón, y los puso sobre el mostrador.

─ ¿Has perdido tu trabajo?─ Él le dirigió esa mirada con falsa inocencia que él ya podía detectar una milla de distancia.

─No seas condescendiente conmigo. ¿Has pensado en Ryouta? "

─ ¿Qué pasa con él?─ Abrió la despensa en busca de una rodaja de pan. Kuroko cerró de golpe la pequeña puerta y Haizaki tiró de su mano. ─Hey! Cuidado con la manicura.

─ ¿No te has dado cuenta de lo que esto está afectándolo? Estos juegos que estás jugando. Sus calificaciones han bajado, su apariencia es atroz. El es un desastre.

─Tal vez sería mejor si viniera a vivir conmigo y Kimiko.─ Kuroko apretó los puños.

─ ¿Sería mejor? ¿Es una broma? Has sido un mal padre.

─Tal vez tú has sido _un mal padre_. Hay un rumor desagradable circulando, se dice que no eres un padre ejemplar. Tiene algo que ver con un problema de alcohol.

Su reacción instintiva fue arrebatarle el cuchillo de mantequilla de la encimera y clavárselo varias veces en la espalda pero luego pensó que sería una molestia sería la eliminación de un cadáver de doscientas libras y cambió de opinión.

─Sal de aquí.─ dijo molesto Kuroko.

─ ¿Te he dicho que no voy a ser capaz de llevarme a Ryouta la próxima semana?─ Dijo Shougo. ─Llevare a Kimiko al Caribe durante unos días.

Shougo sabía que Tetsuya amaba el Caribe. Pero si eso significaba no tener que mirar su maldita cara arrogante, podía vivir sin su viaje anual.

─Vamos a ir a las Islas Vírgenes el próximo mes─ añadió, y el peli celeste apretó los dientes.

─ ¿Qué estás tratando de hacer?─ Preguntó. ─Someterla con el jet lag?

─Los celos son tan poco atractivo, Tetsu.

El cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

─Tengo curiosidad de saber cuánto tiempo le tomara drenarte y pasar a su siguiente víctima.

Su risa petulante resonó en sus oídos como el efecto de rejilla de las uñas en una pizarra.

─El único lugar que me está drenando es en el dormitorio.

Bastardo. Tendría que haber usado el cuchillo de la mantequilla cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

─Ya que estas aquí, debo decirte que el aire acondicionado está fallando nuevamente.─ le dijo él y vio como la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro.

Era parte del acuerdo de divorcio, no sólo tenía que comprarle una casa, también tenía que hacerse responsable de todo tipo de mantenimiento y reparación, siempre y cuando Ryouta siguiera siendo menor de edad. Uno de los muchos beneficios de tener un tiburón por un abogado.

─Voy a llamar a alguien la próxima semana.─ dijo con odio.

─Podemos hacer esto a través de nuestros abogados, si lo prefieres.─ el peli celeste sonrió con malicia.

─Voy a llamar hoy.─ él dijo, con los labios apretados.

─Bueno. Ahora lárgate de mi casa.

Almuerzo arruinado, Shougo cogió la chaqueta y se la echó al hombro y salió por la puerta lateral. Él golpeó con tal fuerza la pared que su recién parcheado se sacudió. Vio como la masilla se soltó, cayó y aterrizó en el suelo.

…Nanny Next Door…

Ryouta se deslizó por el pasillo y entro a su habitación antes de que sus padres pudieran verlo. No podía ser, ni en un millón de años iría a vivir con su padre y su zorra. Kise Ryouta la odiaba casi tanto como odiaba a su padre. La primera y única vez que había llevado a ambos a cenar, Kimiko había mirado al rubio como si fuera un bicho que tenía la intención de aplastar. Su padre incluso tuvo el descaro de sugerir que su perfecta pequeña Kimiko podría llevarlo de compras por ropa decente y enseñarle cómo peinar su cabello correctamente.

─ _**¿Por qué, para que pueda parecerme a tu puta?─ Le había dicho, y su padre se puso como loco.**_

Ahora sólo lo llevaba en las noches en que la zorra tenía clases. Estaba aprendiendo francés, o algo como eso. Ryouta se escaparía de casa y viviría en un contenedor antes de dejar que alguna juez vieja cara pálida le dijera que tenía que ir a vivir con ellos.

Cogió el teléfono, marco el número de celular de Kentaro.

─Yo.─ respondió, la música a todo volumen en su oído.

─Ven por mí─ susurró.

─ ¿Ryou? ¿Eres tú?─ Gritó.

─Sí, soy yo.─ dijo entre dientes. ─Baja la música.─

─ ¿Por qué estás susurrando?─ La música se desvaneció en un segundo plano.

─Ven a recogerme. Tengo que salir de aquí.─

─Pero si apenas te fui a dejar hace unos minutos.

─ ¡No me importa! Ven aquí, te esperare en la esquina. Me iré contigo.

─ Está bien. Voy a estar allí.─ dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro.

Colgó y se dirigió a la puerta de su dormitorio, mirando al pasillo. Podía oír a su okacchi en la cocina, golpeando cosas. Él siempre lo hacía cuando estaba enojado. Y él había estado enojado mucho últimamente.

El rubio se arrastró por el pasillo y salió por la puerta principal, para que el peli celeste no lo oyera. Su padre se había ido y cuando llegó a la esquina Kentaro estaba esperándolo.

─Pensé que tenías que ir a casa.─ dijo mientras subía a su auto.

─Nunca más.─ usó su celular para llamar a su okacchi y así decirle que llegaría tarde.

─Algo ocurrió en el trabajo y tu papá no puede venir esta noche─ dijo su okacchi.

Ryouta sabía que era una mentira. Sabía que su padre lo dejó por la rubia tonta. Una vez más. No tenía la menor idea de por qué su padre peli celeste siempre trató de protegerlo.

─Estaré en casa a las diez.─ dijo, y colgó antes de que Kuroko pudiera decir que no.

El tiró el teléfono en el asiento y encendió la radio, subió el volumen. Siempre y cuando la música estuviera muy alta, podía olvidarse de lo mal que todo se había convertido.

Cuando sus padres aún estaban casados y paliaban constantemente, se sentaba en su habitación con la música a todo volumen. El no quiere oír las cosas horribles que se dijeron el uno al otro. El había esperado que las peleas se detuvieran cuando finalmente se divorciaron, pero sólo había empeorado. Cada vez que veía a su padre, era más y más malo con su okacchi.

Cuando Kentaro arrancó el coche, Kise sacó un paquete de cigarrillos del bolsillo de su camisa. Le entregó un encendedor y encendió uno para cada uno. Él inhaló profundamente, sintiendo el humo quemar sus pulmones.

─Bueno, ¿qué hice?─ Kentaro se acercó y bajó la radio.

─ ¿Qué quieres decir ?─ El tiro sus cenizas por la ventana abierta.

─Sólo fumas cuando estás enojado por algo.─

Se llevó las rodillas hasta la barbilla y se abrazó las piernas.

─No es por ti.─ El cigarrillo estaba empezando a sentarle mal, por lo que lo arrojó por la ventana. ─Mi vida es una mierda y todo es culpa de esa copia barata de Britney Spears.

─ Eso no es nada.─ Kentaro resopló. ─ Mi padre trajo a casa a su bitch Number Four el sábado pasado. Creo que se va a casar de nuevo.

Le molestaba que Kentao siempre pensara que sus problemas eran más grandes que los de otros. No lo entendía. Su familia era normal, en comparación con la del rubio. Pero Kentaro era lindo, tenía un súper auto y dinero para quemar. Y él no lo trataba como si fuera un bicho raro. ¿Y qué si no era el mejor besador del mundo? Besar fue muy sobrevalorado por lo que a él se refería. Eso era todo el camino que lo dejaría recorrer, de todos modos. De ninguna manera iba a darle una oportunidad y terminar embarazado _ya que sabía que era un doncel_ y se casaría como lo hizo su okacchi. De hecho ¿Alguna vez se iba a casar?

─Okacchi perdió su trabajo hoy.─ dijo Kise, aunque estaba seguro de que no le importaba a Kentaro. ─Todo es culpa de mi padre. Lo odio.─ Se volvió para mirar por la ventana, apretando sus ojos dorados. No iba a llorar. Él nunca lloraba delante de nadie.

─Así que, ¿qué quieres hacer ahora?─ le preguntó su novio.

─Tenemos que estudiar para los finales.

─Aburrido.

Típico de Kentaro. Él no tomaba en serio la escuela. En realidad, no había mucho que él tomara en serio. Pero él tenía razón: el estudio era aburrido y dudaba que fuera capaz de concentrarse todos modos.

─Está bien.─ dijo, dirigiéndose a él con una sonrisa socarrona. ─Vamos a hacer algo divertido en su lugar. Algo que realmente va a molestar a mi padre.

─Muy bien, vamos a hacer algo divertido.

No podía dejar las cosas malas que estaba pasando o cambiar el pasado, pero podía vengarse de su padre por toda la mierda que le había hecho a su querido okacchi. Y él sabía exactamente cómo hacerlo.

…Nanny Next Door…

Tetsuya despertó a la mañana siguiente, un dolor de cabeza ardiente zumbaba dentro de su cráneo. Él arrastró los pies a la cocina, haciendo todo lo posible por ignorar la pared dañada y tomo una lata de café de la alacena. Abrió la tapa de plástico y gimió. Vacío.

Por pura desesperación puso la tetera a hervir y sacó un antiguo frasco de descafeinado instantáneo empujado en la parte posterior en el estante superior. La huella de la cafeína era mejor que nada. Él hecho una cuchara de esos cristales en su tasa, la llenó con agua hirviendo, y bebió, arrugando la nariz con disgusto. Se clasificó a la altura del lodo que quedaba en la olla en la sala de profesores al final del día.

─ ¿Por qué estás bebiendo café instantáneo?─ su hijo le preguntó a su espalda.

Sobresaltado, Kuroko se dio la vuelta, salpicando líquido caliente en la parte delantera de su pijama.

─ ¡Por favor, no me espantes de esa manera!─ Tomó una esponja del fregadero y se limpió la mancha. ─ ¿Por qué no estás en la escuela?

─ ¿Por qué estás bebiendo instantáneo?─ el rubio cruzó los brazos sobre su camisa arrugada. Su pelo, rayado de verde hoy, colgaba sobre su frente.

El peli celeste dejó su café en el fregadero.

─Debido a que no tenemos de otra clase.─ contesto a su pregunta del café.

─ ¿Qué se supone que voy a beber?─ Preguntó, como si el mundo se acabara por no conseguir el café de la mañana.

─Voy a parar en el mercado hoy.─ Él dejó caer el frasco en la papelera de reciclaje debajo del fregadero, y, volviéndose hacia su hijo, ahogo un grito. ─Dios mío, ¿qué has hecho en la cara?

─ ¿No es genial?─ Ryouta llevo su dedo hasta presionarlo un poco en su ceja perforada.

Respira, Tetsuya. No lo mates, sólo respira. Era la manera de tomar el control de la vida caótica de Ryouta. Y no fue permanente, eso era todo lo que importaba. A pesar de que no podía dejar de pensar en que los tatuajes serían los siguientes.

Kuroko trató de mantener la calma.

─Cariño, ya tienes tres agujeros en cada oreja. Si te sigues perforando la cabeza se te va a desinflar.─ Kise puso los ojos.

─Ja, ja.─ el rubio rio sarcástico.

─ ¿Por qué no estás en la escuela?─ Kise see tocó la frente y se encogió de hombros.

─Tengo un dolor de cabeza.

Sí, claro.

─Kise Ryouta-kun. Tome dos aspirinas y lleve su culo a la escuela. Si quiere mutilar su cuerpo, va a tener que vivir con las consecuencias.

─Bien.─ dijo rápidamente, su okacchi solo le hablaba de usted cuando estaba realmente molesto con él. ─Necesito una nota de la oficina.

Después de que Ryouta se fuera, Tetsuya se había duchado y vestido, y porque se había olvidado de comprar un regalo ayer, fustigó a un guiso de pollo rápido de presentar a su nuevo vecino.

Llámenlo manipulador, pero si iba a tener que vivir al lado de un policía, preferiría tratar de conseguir su lado bueno.

Tetsuya salió y cortó por el césped a la casa de al lado. Llamó a la puerta y apenas diez segundos pasaron entonces el oficial Kagami Taiga apareció en la puerta. No se había afeitado desde ayer, y la barba espesa y oscura le daba un aspecto... peligroso. Según su experiencia, la mayoría de los policías lo eran. Cruzó los brazos sobre el que impresionantemente amplio pecho y dijo:

─No me digas que lo golpeó otra vez.

Él forzó una sonrisa y le tendió la cazuela.

─Te he traído un regalo de bienvenida.

Kagami abrió la puerta, saliendo al porche, y el peli celeste instintivamente dio un paso atrás. Santo cielo, era grande, alto y con la cantidad justa de músculos en todos los lugares correctos.

Perfecto.

Él tomó el plato que le extendía el peli azul y sus dedos apenas se rozaron. Ahí estaba de nuevo, esa molesta chispa de la conciencia.

─Yo no me presente ayer.─ dijo, tendiéndole una mano. ─Kagami Taiga.

La última cosa que quería hacer era tocarlo, pero no podía ser grosero, tampoco.

─Kuroko Tetsuya.─ Él deslizó su mano en la suya y se la estrechó con firmeza. Posesivamente.

Era la insignia estúpida que llevaba. Esa fue la única razón por la que se sentía tan nervioso. No fue la mano áspera contra la de él o la sonrisa sexy que recalentó la sangre. O el hecho de que él no parecía tener prisa por dejarlo ir. Él apretó la mano del pelirrojo y señaló por encima del hombro hacia la casa.

─Um, probablemente debería…─ Fue interrumpido por el aullido inconfundible de un bebé que lloraba. ¿El oficial Kagami tenía un bebé?

No puede ser.

─Rayos, se despertó.─ Él abrió la puerta. ─No te muevas. Yo ya vuelvo.

─Pero -

─Dame dos minutos.─ gritó mientras desaparecía dentro de la casa, y luego añadió con su voz policía. ─ ¡No te vayas!

Tendría que haberlo dejado en ese momento, pero la curiosidad pudo más que él. Dos minutos más no lo mataría, ¿verdad?

Sabía que Kagami Taiga no estaba casado, por lo que debe haber sido niñero para un amigo.

Dos minutos extendían en tres y se asomó al interior, preguntándose si debía seguir esperando o si debía irse. El bebé seguía gimiendo lastimosamente. Otros dos minutos pasaron y los gritos aumentaron en intensidad, el niño había trabajado en sí en un frenesí de asfixia y jadeo. Sonaba como si el oficial necesitaba ayuda, y si no él lo hacía, ese pobre bebé sí. Kuroko no solía caminar sin ser invitado en las casas de los extraños, especialmente de los extraños con la autoridad para echarlo en la cárcel, pero tenía que hacer algo.

Sus instintos paternales le abrumaban, él entró. La casa era más pequeña que la de él, pero acogedora. Un sofá de cuero negro y una mesita de café de cristal superior, mesas finales y televisor en un aparador de caoba fueron los únicos muebles de la sala de estar. Muebles de solteros. Platos sucios, vasos, cuencos y biberones esparcidos en cada superficie plana. Las paredes estaban recién pintadas de blanco puro, los pisos de madera recién pulida. Y olía a... talco.

Él siguió a los gritos en el pasillo más allá de una pequeña habitación vacía, una habitación grande con una cama king-size, cómoda y un piso cubierto de ropa desechada. El dormitorio de Kagami, él conjeturó con un aleteo de interés. Se preguntó a cuántas mujeres había llevado a la cama... Probablemente no quería saber. Si los rumores eran ciertos, viven justo al lado, iba a ver la evidencia pronto.

Sentirse como un fisgón, Kuroko siguió hasta el dormitorio al final del pasillo y miró hacia adentro. Una cuna blanca junto a un aparador de juegos y una mecedora, y contra la pared del fondo había una mesa para cambiar pañales. En el medio de todo Kagami, con el niño histérico por encima del hombro, acariciando su espalda, parecía como si fuera a echarse a llorar el también junto al infante.

Eso podría haber sido la cosa más dulce que jamás había visto.

─ ¿Puedo ayudarte?─ Le preguntó sobre los gritos.

No parecía enojado porque él se había dejado a sí mismo entrar en su casa, al contrario parecía aliviado de verlo.

─Estuvo despierto la mitad de la noche. No creo que a él le guste la nueva casa.─ Él movió con torpeza al bebé hasta el hombro opuesto y le palmeó la espalda. Kuroko nunca había visto a un hombre que se moviera tan naturalmente descoordinado con un bebé. Era increíblemente lindo.

─El cambio es difícil para los niños pequeños.─ dijo, dando un paso nervioso hacia la habitación. ─Ellos son criaturas de hábito.

El niño gimió contra su hombro, luego levantó la cabeza y gimió de nuevo, y el corazón de Kuroko se derritió. Las mejillas rojas regordetas del niño estaban salpicadas de lágrimas, con unos claros ojos azules celestes acusadores.

─Oh, él es hermoso.─ susurró el peli celeste. ─ ¿Cuántos años tiene?

─Cinco meses.─ contesto el pelirrojo ya más calmado.

Kuroko le tendió los brazos.

─Voy a tratar.

─ ¿Tienes experiencia con bebés?─ le preguntó, extendiendo una mano protectora sobre la espalda del niño.

─He trabajado en una guardería durante toda la universidad, enseñado en la escuela durante diez años y tengo un hijo que sufrió un caso severo de cólico.─ dijo Kuroko. ─Aunque sigo diciendo que son más problemáticos en la adolescencia.

─Eso es suficiente para mí.─ Metió la retorcida, ruidosa bolita de carne inquieta en los brazos de Tetsu. ─Este es Kiseki. Es todo tuyo.

* * *

_**11 reviews y tan solo el primer capi! Espero esto siga asi!...Kyaaaaaaa muajajajajaja el segundo capcof! Gomen… aun sigo algo enferma u.u… he estado hospitalizada y apenas ayer Sali -.- por eso actualice este cap hasta ahora… buaaaano… espero que este cap les haya gustado mucho y perdonen su tiene faltar ortográficas, como dije sigo enferma y aun tengo algo de fiebre y dolores de cabeza… pero no me podía quedar sin actualizar!**_

_**The-Queen-Nasuda = qué bueno que te haya parecido interesante esta historia… espero que te siga gustando mucho! Gracias por dejar tu review!**_

_**KateJAzee = nee nee no sé porque pero amo ese nombre u.u desde la primera vez que supe que generación de milagros era Kiseki no Desai en japonés… gome nee espero que no te moleste que lo utilizara… y pos… joda! Hay que hacerlo una moda tal como los nobres de Ryosuke y Daisuke para los hijos de sasuke uchiha XD… jo espero que no me mates por hacer fumar a kise… pero así me gushta a mi! -3- gracias por tu review! Espero este cap también te haya gustado!**_

_**PaulitaXDB = kyaaaa tu sabes que también te amo! Jojojo… como estoy obsesionada con esta pareja creo que me tendrán un rato escribiendo o subiendo fics de ellos… XD voy a actualizarla los sábados junto con el amante de ensueño! Kyaa! Asi que te espero esos días! Gracias por seguirme apoyando en los proyectos y espero que esta historia también te guste. Nos leemos pronto!**_

_**RizelHolmes = kyaaaa T^T me dio una emoción cuando hei-chan mi amiga me leyó los comentarios de este fic cuando fui internada… y el saber que tu nombre estaba allí me alegro mucho! En serio me alegra de que este fic también te guste… bueno a lo que voy jijiji… la verdad esq asi rato quería un fic donde kise fuera hijo de kuroko y ahora se presento la oportunidad XD jajaja y eso que habran mas sorpresas como puesdo saber que ya te enteraste del sobrino de kagami ⌐u⌐ jojojo… etto para aclarar dudas Shougo anda con el cabello para atrás y en rubio… etto aunque se ve como en teiko… no se ve como cuando anda con el cabello negro u.u descuida no pondría a alguien tan feo para mi tetsu XD y este tiene como 32 años… si lo se, ya están algo maduritos pero bueno… tuene un hijo de quince! Jajajaja espero que te guste este cap también y estare esperando tus reviews! Hasta pronto!**_

_**Kuroko22 = jo! A mi también me mata esta pareja… son tannnnnnnn kawaiosos! Los amo en serio! Jajajajajajajajaja sii ese shougo si lo hace ver incomodo y kagami como un gatito… juajuajua espero te guste este cap too!**_

_**Ashira23 = jojojo aquí el nuevo cap! Espero que te guste! Estare esperando por tu respuesta de si esta bueno o no! Ggracias por leerlo y dejar tu review!**_

_**Sheijo= sii… a mi no me gusto eso de Momoi… pero el maldito de Haizaki la ammenazo con joderle la escuela como viste y pues no se podía arriesgar… siii kise esta atuando inmaduramente solo para joder a su padre, sin saber las consecuencias que eso podría cuasarle también a su okacchi… esperemos que mejore y que shougo no siga jodiendo mas XD gracia por tu review!**_

_**Munchis = etto no me llego a donde deveria de subirlo… nee nee pero bueno! Me alegro de que compartamos a esta pareja en común ya que también la amo! Espero tu review!**_

_**Mi mejor fan (¿) = deveria de llamarte asi? Jajaja no te preocupes que no ofendes a nadie… el desgraciado de haizaki si es un borde y se merece los insultos de los admiradores de tetsu XD jajaja soo aki la actu espero que te guste! Nos leemos pronto!**_

_**Katy365 = calma mi pequeño salta montes XD jajajajajaja subiré este cada sábado y bueno amante de ensueño dos veces por semana asi que reciviras tu suministro de droga tres veces por semana XD espero que este cap te guste! -3- nos leemos ok!**_

_**Yoko-chan = kyaaa que emoción que este fic también te guste! Y pues aquí la cinti… el cap dos! Espero que te guste también este capitulo mucho! Beshosh!**_

_**onegai dejen sus reviews o Itachi no los visitara hoy en sus sueños!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Aclaraciones: esta historia está inspirada en un libro de mi mini biblioteca en ingles de Michelle Celmer. Nanny Next Door. Yo solo lo estoy traduciendo y claro poniéndolo con los personajes de KNB. (Están de locos los papeles impartidos a los personajes so no me maten onegai!)**

**Av: Mpreg (chicos que quedan embarazados) y aunque sean hombres serán madres u.u**

Capitulo 3

─Ah, así que TÚ eres Kiseki. ─ Kuroko agito la manito del bebe para llamar su atención. ─Pensé que era un cachorro.

─ ¿Un cachorro?─ preguntó Kagami.

─Ayer dijiste que Kiseki babeo tu teléfono celular, así que asumí que era un perro.

─Un cachorro no podría ser mucho más destructivo. Él pone todo en su boca.

Vio como su nuevo vecino puso al bebé contra su hombro, frotando su espalda. Tetsuya no era bello en el sentido convencional, pero había algo en él, algo que le atraía. Los ojos que eran un poco demasiado redondos, la nariz ligeramente respingada que era demasiado linda para pertenecerle a un hombre maduro, y el tono cremoso en las mejillas que lo hacía parecer de 16 . Aunque, Kagami podía jurar que era probablemente sólo unos pocos años más joven que él.

Su cabello era de un lindo tono celeste. Los mechones caían desordenados sobre su frente, dándole un toque a- frontera virgen natural salvaje y rebelde. Trató de imaginarlo formal y correcto en el vestuario típico de maestro, pero la única imagen que podía evocar era una de él sentado en un campo de flores silvestres, una cadena de margaritas alrededor de su cabeza, y vestido completamente de blanco y sin zapatos.

Él acunó a Kiseki contra su pecho provocando que el bebe rosara la clavícula, lo que Taiga no podía dejar de admirar, y el bebé se calmó al instante. Aunque si él se acurrucara contra su pecho no se quejaría, tampoco.

Sí, claro, como si eso fuera a suceder. Como si su vida no fuera suficientemente complicada. Tenía una regla estricta de no salir con una madre o doncel con hijo y soltero. O un vecino de al lado. Tendía a mantenerse alejados de los divorciados, también.

─Su vientre esta abultado.─ dijo Kuroko.

El pulso del pelirrojo saltó, lo primero que pensó fue en quistes o tumores, prueba de que había estado viendo demasiadas horas algún canal sobre la salud, todas esas horas de la noche en que había tratado de que el infante durmiera.

─ ¿Eso es malo?

─Él probablemente tiene una burbuja de gas. ¿Puedo sentarme con él en el sofá?

─Por supuesto.

Llevó a Tetsu nuevamente a la sala de estar. Solo se trataba de gas. Incluso se había acostumbrado a los cambios de pañales, pero le había puesto de nervios una burbuja de gas.

Kuroko sentó al bebé en su regazo y suavemente comenzó a mecerse hacia adelante y atrás con la espaldita de Kiseki recostado en él. En cuestión de segundos Kiseki se quedo quieto y su pequeño cuerpo regordete se relajo por completo. Su nuevo vecino definitivamente tenía una especial habilidad con los bebés pensó Taiga. ¿Por qué no podía encontrar a alguien así para que cuidara del pequeño?

Había recibido tres llamadas por la mañana. Dos eran de los estudiantes universitarios y no dispuestos a trabajar incluso cerca de las horas que necesitaba. La otra era de Riko en la estación, con un mensaje de su jefe preguntando cuándo iba a volver al trabajo. Si Kagami no encontraba una niñera para el lunes, podría significar perder su trabajo.

Observó a Tetsuya. Hablaba en voz baja al niño, con una voz calmante y paciente.

─Supongo que le gusta mecerse.─ dijo. Tetsuya asintió.

─Siempre funciono con Ryouta -mi hijo. Me encantan los niños de esta edad. Son tan dulces e inocentes, y luego se hacen mayores y empiezan con cosas como las perforaciones y teñirse el pelo.

─Lo vi esta mañana. Él es... colorido.

─Y vino a casa con su ceja perforada anoche. Sólo sé que la lengua es lo siguiente y cuando no queda nada para perforar, estoy seguro de que va a pasar a los tatuajes.

Kagami Deseo el poder encontrar la familia de Kiseki antes de que tuviera que lidiar con eso.

─Dijiste que eres un maestro. ¿En qué grado?

─Preescolar.

─Suena... exigente.

─Puede ser, pero me encanta. No podría imaginarme haciendo otra cosa.

─ ¿Dónde enseña?─ cuestiono con interés.

La sonrisa de Kuroko vaciló.

─Soy una especie de desempleado en este momento.

Se preguntó si Kuroko podría estar interesado en el cuidado de Kiseki para él hasta que encontrara un nuevo trabajo. Pero tan pronto como la idea fue formada, lo desestimó. ¿Por qué un maestro iba a conformarse con un trabajo de niñero temporal? Él nunca podría igualar su salario.

Kiseki se tensó de repente, se retorció en el regazo de Kuroko y estalló como un volcán, arrojando leche maternizada parcialmente digerida a través del cuarto. Kagami saltó fuera del camino, pero fue demasiado lento.

─ ¡Mierda!

─Proyectil en marcha.─ dijo el peli celeste.

─Nunca le he visto hacer eso antes.─ Cogió un paño de la parte posterior del sofá y se limpió la fórmula cuajada de la pierna del pantalón. ─Debe haber sido una gran burbuja de gas.

Kagami se puso de rodillas para limpiar el desorden. Kiseki estaba flojo en los brazos de Kuroko y tenía los párpados caídos.

─Él se ve cansado.

Kuroko se puso de pie y levantó suavemente a Kiseki sobre su hombro.

─ ¿Quieres que le ponga en su cuna?

─Eso sería genial.─ contesto Taiga aliviado.

Kuroko llevo a Kiseki a la habitación y lo colocó en el pesebre de su lado, apoyando una almohada detrás de su espalda para sostenerlo en su lugar. Kiseki se agitó durante un momento, luego llevo el puño a su boca y lo chupo en su sueño.

─Nunca le había puesto de lado antes.─ susurró Taiga. ─ ¿Podrá dormir mejor?

─El mío lo hizo. Cuando él comience a rodar solo, puedes ponerlo sobre su estómago.

Se quedaron en silencio, observando el sueño de Kiseki. Sólo una pulgada a la derecha, sus antebrazos se tocarían, y por alguna razón la idea le excitó. Miró a Kuroko y él sonrió, mirándole a través de una franja de oscuridad espesa las pestañas. No se había dado cuenta antes, pero sus ojos eran del mismo tono de azul celeste que el de Kiseki.

Tal vez era una señal.

Era una señal… de acuerdo. Una señal que le indicaba que tenía que quedarse tan lejos de este doncel como le fuera humanamente posible. Sí, Kuroko Tetsuya era jodidamente lindo, pero también tenía un hijo, y él era el ex esposo del hombre más poderoso de la ciudad. Él no se dejó intimidar por el alcalde y su pandilla de linchamiento, pero ¿por qué invitar el drama a su vida?

Hizo un gesto hacia la puerta y Kuroko lo siguió al pasillo.

─Gracias por su ayuda.─ dijo sinceramente.

─No hay problema. Puedo notar que no tienes mucha experiencia con bebés.─ Caminaron hasta la sala de estar.

─ ¿Es mi incompetencia tan obvia?

Kuroko sonrió y Kagami pensó que de alguna manera era dulce y sexy al mismo tiempo.

─ ¿Estás de niñero?─ le pregunto Tetsu.

─Más o menos. Pero hay una posibilidad de que pudiera estar conmigo un largo rato.

─Días?

─Meses. Es difícil decir en este momento.

─Oh.─ dijo, mirándolo perplejo. ─ ¿Él es tuyo?

─No exactamente. Es... complicado.

Podía ver que él tenía curiosidad por saber más, pero para su tranquilidad, no siguió preguntando.

─ ¿No me podrás recomendar una niñera?─ le preguntó. ─Si yo no vuelvo a trabajar pronto, voy a estar fuera de mi trabajo.

Tetsuya negó con la cabeza.

─No he necesitado de una nunca.─ Hubo breve momento de silencio incómodo, entonces Kuroko dijo: ─Bueno, debo volver a casa.

─Gracias de nuevo por tu ayuda. Y por la cazuela.─ Él lo acompañó hasta la puerta y la abrió. ─Voy a llevarte el plato más tarde.

─No hay prisa, y si Kiseki te da más problemas, sólo llama. Estaré en casa todo el día.─ Se acercó a la puerta, mirando por el pasillo. ─Podrías hacerlo eructar en medio de su alimentación. Eso podría reducir el gas.

─Voy a tratar de eso.─ Dio un paso por encima del umbral.

─Y podrías intentar la fórmula de soya. Algunos bebés desarrollan alergias a la clase regular. Esa podría ser la razón de que está recibiendo un malestar digestivo.

─Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta.

─ O tú podrías…─ Kuroko se detuvo, sonriendo tímidamente. ─Lo siento. Vas a estar bien. Nos vemos más tarde.

─Gracias, vecino.─ Cerró la puerta detrás de él y miro a través de la ventana del frente, como hizo su camino a través del césped, su trasero balanceándose debajo de la cómoda pantaloneta. Y ese suave pelo meciéndose levemente por el viento. ¿Qué había en ese peli celeste que le daba ganas de gruñir?

De repente, se dio la vuelta. No más pensamientos lascivos de él, sobre todo si tenía previsto hablar con el oji azul sobre trabajar para él. Cosa que estaba considerando seriamente ahora, se dio cuenta. Temporalmente, por supuesto, hasta que encontrara a alguien más o Kuroko encontrara un trabajo. Había visto esa cursi, locamente enamorada mirada en sus ojos hacia Kiseki cuando él le sostuvo. Y Kagami pudo notar su vacilación antes de que se fuera, como si estuviera totalmente calificado para estar a solas con un niño. Lo que, seamos sinceros, probablemente lo estaba.

Y su incompetencia podía ser justo la cosa que podía utilizar para tener a su pequeño vecino comiendo de la palma de su mano.

…Nanny Next Door…

Cuando descargaba del auto las compras alimenticias que había hecho esa tarde, Kuroko echó una mirada al lado, preguntándose cómo le estaba hiendo al oficial Kagami con Kiseki. Él se moría por saber porque el oficial estaba cuidando de un bebé que no era suyo. Hombres con su reputación no tenían el hábito de tomar la responsabilidad de bebés abandonados. Sobre todo si le podría costar su trabajo.

Oyó el rugido de un motor de coche que venía por la calle y se volvió a ver el auto de Kentaro parar en frente de la casa. El motor rugió y el bajo de la música resonó en el pavimento bajo sus pies.

No es de extrañar que Ryouta nunca pareciera oírlo, el niño probablemente era sordo.

Kuroko no estaba loco como para que Ryouta saliera con alguien varios años mayor que él, pero Kentaro parecía un chico decente y venía de una buena familia. Además, prohibirle a su hijo el ver a Kentaro- así como Shougo había querido hacerlo – solo le haría mucho más atractivo. Después de todo, el mismo había tenido "esa cosa" por los chicos malos cuando era más joven, oh si, Tetsuya lo sabía a ciencia cierta. Era la forma en que había terminado en Seirin en el primer lugar. Había seguido a su novio para que su madre le prestara atención. Y como su madre nunca pareció hacerlo, la relación no duró.

Pero entonces Shougo había tomado un interés en él. Quince años mayor que Kuroko, quien era rico, sofisticado y poderoso. Y peor para él que para cualquiera, el "chico malo" que jamás hubiera elegido.

¿Cómo era eso de la ironía?

Su hijo deambulaba por el camino, con su habitual paso lento, se acerco hasta su progenitor.

─Estoy en casa.

─Bien. Ayuda con esto.─ Metió la bolsa más pesada en los brazos de su hijo, escuchando con morbosa satisfacción como el menor se quejaba. Kuroko agarró las dos últimas bolsas y se dirigió a la puerta lateral, cuando oyó un grito espeluznante. Tetsuya soltó las bolsas y corrió hasta adentro con el corazón en la mano por el grito de su hijo, pensando las peores cosas que podrían pasarle al menor como para que gritara así, entonces casi chocó de frente con Hanayima Makoto, el fontanero de Shougo.

─ ¡Me asustaste, Hanamiya!─ Kuroko se regreso a traer las bolsas y las coloco en la mesa de la cocina. ─ ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?─ El rubio lo miró, con los ojos reducidos a rendijas.

─Estaba guardando los alimentos y se coló por detrás de mí.─ Él sonrió tímidamente.

─Lo siento, Kuroko-san, yo no quería asustarlo. Kise-san me pidió que viniera a ver sobre el aire acondicionado.

Kuroko contuvo su ira. ¿No podía Shougo avisar primero antes de enviar a alguien a su casa? Y lo que él más odiaba era que le diera la llave de su casa a cualquier persona. Bueno, no fue culpa de Makoto.

─Si, es a la derecha por ese pacillo, me gustaría que me diera mi llave de vuelta.

─Por supuesto, Kuroko-san.─ Con una sonrisa en sus labios, avanzo pesadamente hacia las escaleras del sótano.

─Ese tipo me da escalofríos.─ dijo Ryouta tras los pasos del pelinegro se desvanecieran.

─Se irá pronto.─ le aseguró Tetsuya.

─Es un friki.─ dijo Kise.

─No, él solo es un poco lento.

Kuroko estaba seguro de que era inofensivo, pero en el fondo tenia los pelos de punta también. La forma en que miraba fijamente desde debajo de su pelo negro grasiento con los ojos oscurecidos.

─Por cierto.─ dijo Ryouta. ─ ¿Sabías que tenemos un policía que vive al lado?

─Lo sé. Lo conocí ayer. Parece... amable.─ Ryouta levantó la ceja. ─No todos los policías son malos cariño.

─ ¿Cómo sabes que no trabaja para papá y se fue a vivir al lado solo para espiarnos?

"_Debido a que tu padre no se preocupa lo suficiente como para tomarse la molestia de saber como estamos_" quería decir, pero se mordió la lengua.

─Él parece estar bien.

─Kimiko piensa que es caliente.

Kimiko, la única amiga de su hijo estaba en lo correcto.

─Para un hombre viejo.─ añadió el menor.

No podía tener más de cuarenta años, lucia más cerca de treinta y dos años. Edad de Kuroko.

─ ¿Viejo?─ su hijo rodo los ojos.

─Sabes lo que quiero decir.─ hurgó en una de las bolsas de la compra y sacó una bolsa de papas fritas de maíz. ─ ¿Qué hay para cenar?

─Cazuela de pollo, y ni pienses en arruinar tu apetito con los chips.

─Está bien.─ Kise dejó caer la bolsa sobre la mesa. ─Voy a trabajar en mi bronceado.

Kuroko guardó los víveres y metió la cazuela en el horno. Reunió los ingredientes para una ensalada, cortó la lechuga, los tomates y las zanahorias y los vertió a todos en un tazón. En cuanto se dio la vuelta para conseguir el aderezo para la ensalada de la nevera, se estrelló contra Makoto. Dejó escapar un chillido asustado. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado allí?

─Yo no te escuché subir las escaleras, Hanamiya. ¿Deseas algo?

─Lo siento, Kuroko-san.─ Aspiró con fuerza y se limpió la nariz con el dorso de la mano. ─He terminado.

─Está bien.

─ ¿Quiere que lo arregle, también?─ Hizo un gesto hacia el agujero en la pared que aún no había tenido tiempo de arreglar.

─No, gracias, me encargo de eso yo mismo.

Él no se movió.

─ ¿Hay algo más?

Sus oscuras cejas tupidas se entrelazaron.

─Kise-san dijo que usted pagaría.

─_Oh, ¿sí? Bastardo_.─ Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. ─Bueno, dile a Kise-san que no es mi responsabilidad.─ Aun así no se movió, por lo que se acercó a la puerta lateral y la abrió. ─Adiós, Hanamiya.

Él se retiro de la casa, pero Kuroko no paso desapercibido la mirada de desprecio que le lanzo cuando se fue. Bufo. El señor alcalde sabía condenadamente bien que el mantenimiento de la casa era su responsabilidad.

Arrojando la puerta para cerrarla, Kuroko volvió a la nevera por una botella de aderezo y agarró el pepino que encontró oculto detrás del frasco de mayonesa. Puso la plancha de cortar en el mostrador y dejó caer el pepino. Al montar la ensalada, miró por la ventana hacia el patio trasero. Kise estaba en su bañador, tomando el sol en una tumbona, con sus auriculares, su cabeza moviéndose al compás de la música. Kuroko no recordaba haberse sentido tan despreocupado como un adolescente jamás.

Cuando tenía once años, su padre se alejo ellos después de años de tratar con ataques crónicos depresivos de su madre. Su madre había estado tan devastada. Todo ese tiempo el peli celeste había estado cuidando de ella, tratando de buscar ayuda. Pero cuando su madre seguía negándose a recibir ayuda después de un par de años, Tetsuya comenzó a rebelarse. Tal vez así llamaba la atención de su madre y recordaba que aun tenía un hijo, en vez de estar tan sometida en la tristeza que le dejo su padre al irse.

Él comenzó con su rebelión de a poco. Cosas como permanecer fuera más allá de su toque de queda, salir con chicos que eran mucho más mayores, esas cosas. Pero cuando eso no funcionó, se graduó en fumar y causarle problemas a la escuela. Perdió la cuenta de las veces que había estado suspendido. Luego, había sido arrastrado por consumo de alcohol y posesión de marihuana. Cuando su madre no se presentó a sacarlo de apuros, fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Su novio en ese momento, de veintidós años de edad, con un potencial cero, había estado hablando durante meses acerca de mudarse a Seirin, y para él era la rebelión final. Así, frente a su madre se fue. Su relación no duró ni tres meses, pero para entonces Kuroko no tenía mucho de haber cumplido los dieciséis y había conseguido un trabajo decente como servidor en un pub local. Allí fue donde conoció a Shougo. Él lo había inundado con afecto y atención, las dos cosas que siempre había anhelado de su madre, pero nunca lo había recibido y ese hombre lo trataba como a un dios. En el momento en que se dio cuenta de que era arrogante, deshonesto y prepotente, ya estaba embarazado de Ryouta a sus diecisiete y sintió que tenía que casarse con él.

Kuroko se quedó con él por el bien de su hijo, a pesar de sus muchas aventuras. Pero es evidente que se había hecho más daño que bien. Para él y para su rubio hermoso.

A veces, cuando miraba a Ryouta, era como mirarse en el espejo. Razón por la cual trataba desesperadamente para ser un refugio confortable para su hijo. Quería darle todo el tiempo para que fuera un niño y disfrutara de las cosas que él no pudo.

Ryouta estaba ahora tamborileando sus rodillas al ritmo de la música y repetía las palabras. Tetsuya sonrió. Todo lo que había trabajado, la paz por la que luchó, fue todo por Ryouta.

Kuroko puso la mesa y en el último momento, pico una cebolla para echarla en la ensalada.

─ ¿La cena está lista?─ Kise preguntó desde detrás de él, y Kuroko saltó como un metro, casi cortando algunos dedos en el proceso.

─Por favor, deja de acercarte sigilosamente a mí.─ dijo, mirando discretamente el cuerpo de su hijo en el bañador, percatándose de un nuevo piercing en el ombligo.

─Hanamiya se acaba de ir.─ Kise sacó un tomate cherry del tazón y se lo metió en la boca. ─Él me estaba mirando.

Tetsuya frunció el ceño. ¿No se había ido Makoto hacia un rato?

─ ¿Qué quieres decir con que te miraba?

─Quiero decir, abrí los ojos y él estaba de pie a un lado de la casa mirándome, y luego se alejó. Es un desgraciado total.

─Sabes, estoy empezando a estar de acuerdo contigo Ryouta. Si lo ves de nuevo, házmelo saber, y trata de mantener tu distancia.

─Como me gustaría estar cerca de él.─ dijo sarcásticamente. ─ ¿Ya está la cena?

─En diez minutos. Te llamaré cuando esté lista.

Kuroko terminó la cena, manteniendo un ojo hacia fuera de la ventana de la cocina en caso de Hanamiya regresara. No tenía nada que hacer mirando a Ryouta. La idea lo inquietaba. Tal vez no era tan inofensivo como habían pensado... y se había olvidado de darle la llave de vuelta. O tal vez no lo había olvidado. Tal vez él la había mantenido a propósito. Y ahora él podría conseguir entrar a su casa cuando le diera la gana.

A primera hora de la mañana, llamaría a un cerrajero y cambiaria todas las cerraduras de la casa. Si Hanamiya tuvo el valor de estar allí y ver descaradamente a su Ryouta en plena luz del día, no sabía lo que era capaz de hacer en la noche.

Más tarde esa noche, cuando Ryouta fue a ver una película con Kentaro, Tetsuya estuvo en el porche hasta que el coche se perdió de vista, y no podía evitar la sensación de que estaba siendo observado.

Te estás imaginando cosas, se aseguró. Pero a medida que el sol empezó a ponerse, echando sombras largas y misteriosas, empezó a pensar que esperar hasta la mañana para cambiar las cerraduras había sido una mala idea. Sacó la libreta de teléfonos, pero cada lugar que se llamaba ya había cerrado o decían que no llegarían hasta la mañana. Hizo una cita para las 9:00 am y luego encendió todas las luces de la casa y cerro con llave todas las ventanas. Incluso enganchó una silla bajo el pomo de la puerta de la habitación de estar, sólo en el caso de que alguien quisiera entrar.

Que Kami me ayude si hay un incendio, pensó, al enganchar una segunda silla bajo el pomo de la puerta lateral. Sólo tendría que sentarse y esperar a su hijo, para que pudiera dejarlo entrar en la casa.

Se sobresaltó cuando sonó el teléfono.

─_**Mi secretaria me dijo que llamaste**_.─ dijo Shougo, sonando molesto.

─Hanamiya vino hoy. Yo no quiero volver a verlo aquí de nuevo.

─_**Kami, ¿cuál es tu problema ahora?**_

─Él incomoda a Ryouta.

─ _**¿Y? **_

─ ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Estaba en bañador y dijo que él lo estaba mirando. Lo hace sentir incómodo y me preocupa. ¿Qué es lo que realmente sabes de él?

─_**Es un buen fontanero y es barato. Si no te gusta, paga las reparaciones tu mismo maldición**_.

─ ¿Estás dispuesto a poner la paz mental de nuestro hijo, por no hablar de su seguridad, en riesgo solo por ahorrar unos cuantos yenes?

─_**Ryouta diría lo que sea por un poco de atención. Entérate de eso.**_

¿Qué su hijo haría lo que fuera solo por eso? ¿Estaba bromeando? Eso fue lo más estúpido que haya dicho su ex marido en toda su vida.

─_**Estoy cansado de que Ryouta use esos trucos para manipularme. Sigue así y vas a tener a mi abogado contigo. Eres un mal ejemplo para nuestro hijo y no voy a dejar que te salgas con la tuya.**_

Él oyó un fuerte chasquido y la llamada se cortó.

─Eres un estúpido idiota.─ siseo Kuroko.

Colgó el teléfono y se paseó por la cocina, odiaba a Shougo más de lo que nunca había odiado a otro ser humano. Y llamar a Shougo un ser humano era un tramo grave en sí mismo. Él era inferior a un ser humano, inferior-

Un destello de movimiento en su visión periférica le llamó la atención y se volvió hacia la puerta lateral. Se quedó inmóvil, con el corazón golpeando sus costillas. Las cortinas estaban abiertas una fracción de una pulgada y vio un destello de color bajo la luz del porche lateral.

Alguien estaba afuera.

¿Hanamiya tenía el descaro de venir hasta su puerta iluminada y forzar su entrada? Él no podía ser tan demente. Poco a poco se inclinó hacia delante, estirando el cuello para mirar más allá de las cortinas, y fue entonces cuando salto del susto.

.

.

.

* * *

Nee nee lamento la tardanza pero como ya habia dicho en mi otro fic… estaba en una guerra llamada universidad, luchando la batalla de periodos de exámenes! Grax a Dios Sali ileza y aquí me tienen! Jo espero que hayan disfrutado de este cap!

PaulitaXDB = jo fuiste la primera en dejar review aki wiiiii! Jajaja si eres irresistible u.u mujer que tienes? Y gomen por el rega!no de tu pareja… gome nee de veras! Ja espero que te haya gustado este cap! Esperare tu review kokoro! Beshosh para ti, tu bebe y tu esposo! Nos leemos prontito!

Lulu.c1t4 = kya lamento la tardanza! Solo espero que no te haya dejado de interesar esta historia por mi incompetencia u.u de veras! Yo también amo a kagami de papi soltero! Es tan jodidamente sensual el cuidando de un bebe que ni el mismo kuroko podría pasarlo desapercibido XD jajaja espero que te guste este cap también nos leemos pronto!

Jonew = jajajajaja si kiseki es muy adorable! A mí también me gusta kagami con barba u.u a de verse mas madurito jojojo si kise solo se pondría mas sexi embarazado y eso no sería sano para nuestras mentes u/u jajajaja pero si hasta salió con un nuevo piercing en el ombligo –baba- a de verse super sexi jaja gracias por tu apoyo! Nos seguimos leyendo!

Kuroko 22 = hecha me uno a ti con esa secion de budu contra haizaki! –se le une- hai hai! Estúpido y sensual daiki causando hemorragias nasales y eso que aun ni sale u.u jajajaja pero se pondrá bueno porq el será bueno… algo asi como el segundo seme de la historia? Jaja gracias por leerlo asi que esperare tu review! Sayito -3-

Tu mejor fan = sigues siendo mio ⌐/u/⌐ rayos! Concuerdo totalmente contigo! Kagami es un papa sexi… con uno asi hasta haría incesto XD jaja ok no jaja jajaja si también pienso que todos son sexis! Diablos… ya veo simultaneas hemorragias nasales XD espero que este cap también te haya gustado! Nos leemos!

Annie Thompson = gracias por dejar tu review me alegra que te guste esta historia! Nos seguimos leyendo!

The-Queen-Nasuda = yup! Kuroko ya conoció a Kiseki y kagami tiene planes! Espero que te guste este cap! Nos leemos pronto!

KateJAzee = ajajajaja si… mi plan era hacerlo seme pero me comenzó a gustar el AoKise y pos ya no se pudo XD… esq amo a esa pareja! Gracias por leer esta historia espero que este cap te guste y sip… a kagami lo atraparon con las manos en el pañal XD nos leemos!

Ashira23 = jajajaja gracias! En serio yo también mataría a Shougo pero vamos! Será mejor verlo retorcerse de celos verdad? Jojojo nos leemos!

Yoko-chan = yo también amo a Kagami 3 . 3 es jodidamente lindo de papi! Y ryouta ahorita hará papel de imbécil con kuroko u.u me molesta su actitud pero bueno… es necesario que se comporte asi al inicio! Kyyyaaaaa grax por dejar tu review así que nos leemos pronto!

Katy365 = jaja si cada sábado! Aunq el pasado creo que no lo subi u.u gome nee jojojojo siii ya viste que kuroko es como un conejito asustado! Y ryouta todo un chico rebelde! Jajajaja en cuanto a shougo… Dios es un judión de primera u.u, espero este cap te haya gustado asi que nos seguimos leyendo!

RizelHolmes = mi querida y sensual Rizel! Jajajajajajajaja que cruza por tu sensual cabecita? Eso es lo que me pregunto! Jajajaja total de acuerdo contigo… shougo siempre arruina los momentos felices u.u ash! Como jode! Jajajaja a mí también me fascina el ver a taiga como papa… esq. creo que sería uno muy tierno el atleta ese u/u no se puede negar! Jajaja sii ya viste… usara ese pretexto para tener a kuroko a su disposición XD ese taiga se las sabe todas jajajaja

Y con respecto a daiki será mayor que kise pero no por mucho… y respecto a sus padre… jojojo te dejo la intriga mejor! Jajaja ya había dicho que este fic estaba de locos y así lo continuare! Ya viste que kise resulto hizo de kuroko, kuroko ex espeso de haizaki, haizaki alcalde por lo tanto manda a taiga y taiga papa soltero y tío de Daiki… así que con aomine no será diferente XD jajajaja y ya estoy mejor gracias por preguntar! Bueno… nos seguimos leyendo!

Sole3 = jajajaja eres ero! Definitivo! Pero tienes MUY buenas ideas con respecto al lemon! Jajajajajaja definitivamente esa idea va incluida! Jaja grax nos leemos pronto!

MIKU D' JURI = jajajaja que bueno que este fic resulto gratificante el día de tu cumple! Por cierto feliz cumpleaños aunq tardado! Y gracias a ti por leer esta historia! Nos seguimos leyendo y beshosh -3-

Bueno! A todos los que leen este fic muchas gracias por tomar su tiempo para leerlo y espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Onegai dejen sus reviews que son mi fuente de la juventud XD sayito!


	4. Aviso

Aviso

hola chicos... lamento que tengan que leer esto el día de hoy... verán, hoy no podre hacer la actu porque como había dicho antes, estoy en temporada de exámenes y el lunes tengo un difícil examen de calculo y pues es la materia que mas problemas me da por lo tanto tengo que dedicarme todo el fin de semana para ello... prometo compensarlos para el lunes por la noche... subiré los dos cap: :amante de ensueño" y "niñero de al lado" así que espero puedan comprender... pero yo se que lo harán porq todos son bien nice! jiji besos a todos!

con amor: Nagashi! \(^.^)/


	5. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

No fue gracioso, no del todo, pero Kagami no era capaz de borrar la sonrisa de su cara. Sobre todo ahora que el color había vuelto a la cara de Kuroko y sus ojos se habían vuelto a su tamaño normal.

─Lo siento mucho.─ dijo de nuevo. ─No fue mi intención asustarte. Cuando vi todas las luces encendidas, pensé que no te importaría que venir a.

─No tienes que pedir disculpas. He estado un poco nervioso hoy, eso es todo.

Kuroko trató de sonreír, pero la sonrisa no alcanzó sus ojos. Su boca parecía genial de todos modos - exuberante rosa, completa y sensual. Y se recordó una vez más que no debía mirarlo. Tenía un trabajo que hacer allí, por así decirlo.

Kiseki se removió mucho, así que él lo acomodó en su regazo, y Kuroko rápidamente dejo el objeto que traia en la mano sobre la mesa de la cocina. Kagami se había descubierto pensando que si el peli celeste pensaba que no iban a tener algo, hacía mucho más divertido el juego.

Kuroko cogió al bebé y Kiseki chillo, con los brazos extendidos como estando alegre por estar en los brazos del más bajito. Buen chico, pensó Kagami. Él estaba haciendo su trabajo mucho más fácil.

─Entonces, ¿qué pasa con la silla delante de la puerta?─ le preguntó, señalando a la sala de estar. ─Estoy seguro de que no tengo que decirte lo peligroso que es.

─Me asusté. Teníamos una especie de... incidente hoy.─ El pelirrojo frunció el ceño, preguntándose qué su ex había hecho esta vez. Porque no dudó ni un segundo que lo que fuera, el alcalde era probablemente responsable.

─ ¿Qué tipo de incidente?

Kuroko le contó sobre el personal de mantenimiento, y la falta total de respeto del alcalde por la seguridad de su hijo. Kagami no estaba sorprendido. En su línea de trabajo, que había visto a los ex esposos y esposas haciendo tales cosas, sabía que podían hacer las cosas mucho peor.

─ ¿cual has dicho que es el nombre del tipo?─ le preguntó, sacando su teléfono celular.

─Makoto Hanamiya.

─ ¿Edad?─ Kuroko se encogió de hombros.

─Mediados de los años veinte, tal vez.

Marcó el número de la oficina y Riko respondió.

─Teppei no está.─ le dijo.

─llamo para hablar contigo. Necesito un favor. ¿Podrías buscar un nombre para mí?

─Por supuesto, cariño. ¿Cuál es?

Él le dio la información, y el tipo Hanamiya estaba en el sistema .

─Estuvo arrestado el año pasado por borracho y desordenado, y tiene un DUI desde hace tres años. ¿Quieres que busque más profundo?

─No, eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Gracias. ─ Él termino la llamada. ─Yo no creo que haya nada de qué preocuparse, Kuroko. Su único vicio parece ser una tendencia a beber, pero nunca ha hecho daño a nadie.─ El peli celeste pareció aliviado.

─Todavía me gustaría que el cerrajero viniera esta noche, aunque ya no estoy tan preocupado.

─Un truco que aprendí, si se puede poner una gota de pegamento en el agujero de la llave, es imposible hacer que una llave abra la puerta. Pero sólo lo haces si está seguro de que el cerrajero llegara o que no saldrás de la casa.

─Gracias, Kagami. Realmente aprecio tu ayuda.─ Kiseki soltó un chillido ensordecedor y Kuroko lo sentó en la mesa delante de él. ─ Así que, ¿cuál es el problema con usted esta noche, jovencito?

Kagami dio a Kuroko el aspecto de soy- un - incompetente –tipo- desconcertado- que- ha- estado- practicando.

─ Él no se irá a dormir. Incluso le puse en la forma que sugeriste.

─ ¿Es eso cierto ?─ Kuroko arrulló, de pie a Kiseki en su regazo. Kiseki comenzó a chillar y a saltar sobre sus pequeñas piernas regordetas.

─Él parece hacer solo lo que tú le dices.─ dijo Kagami.

─Los oji celeste tienen que permanecer juntos, ¿no estamos de acuerdo Kiseki? ─ el infante soltó otro chillido agudo y se aferro a un mechón de pelo que caía sobre la frente del más bajo. Kuroko se echó a reír y tiró de la mano del niño hasta que lo soltó. ─ ¿Él durmió mucho durante el día de hoy?

─La mayor parte de la tarde, pero esta noche él se agitaba mucho cuando lo puse en la cama.─ En realidad, no había sido tan difícil conseguir que se durmiera, pero Kuroko no tenía por qué saber que parte. Él sólo tenía que pensar que Kagami no sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Aunque bueno, eso si era verdad.

─Es más que obvio que no querrá ir a la cama esta noche si ha dormido la mayor parte del día.─ Kuroko le acarició la nariz a Kiseki con la suya y el bebé balbuceó.

─Supongo que no.─ Kagami sólo frunció el ceño y trató de parecer confundido, rascándose el mentón.

─ ¿Te dejaras crecer la barba?─ Preguntó Kuroko, mirando en su dirección.

─ ¿Yo? ─ Se frotó la mejilla áspera. ─No, yo no tenía ganas de afeitarme hoy en realidad.

─ ¿Hoy?

─Está bien.─ admitió el pelirrojo. ─Esta semana.

─Es posible que desees considerar…

─ ¿El dejarme crecer la barba?

─No, el afeitado.─ Él se echó hacia atrás y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

─ ¿Por qué? ¿No te gustan los hombres peludos?

Podía jurar que Kuroko se sonrojó un poco.

─Yo estaba pensando que probablemente te sientes como lija contra la piel de Kiseki.─ Kuroko hizo cosquillas en la barbilla del bebe. ─ ¿Qué piensas, cariño? ¿Se tiene que afeitar la barba desordenada?

─Sabes, yo nunca pensé en eso.─ Kiseki solía moverse inquieto cuando él lo sostenía a veces. Tal vez le estaba haciendo daño y no lo sabía. El trabajo paternal si que podía ser complicado.

─ ¿Has tenido suerte de encontrar una niñera hoy?─ Preguntó Kuroko.

Kagami se sentó un poco más erguido en su silla.

─ ¿Por qué? ¿Te interesa?─ Kuroko parpadeó rápidamente.

─N -no, claro que no, yo sólo... yo sólo tenía curiosidad.

¿Pensaba que estaba enojado porque él había preguntado? Era una pregunta difícil de averiguar. En un momento el peli celeste estaba completamente a gusto y a continuación, bam, él ni siquiera lo miraba a los ojos. Tal vez era su temor, y sus encontronazos previos con la pandilla del alcalde. Tal vez pensó que estaba en la cuadrilla de su ex. Si tenía alguna esperanza de persuadirlo a trabajar para él, iba a tener que dejar las cosas claras.

─ Te pongo nervioso.─ Dijo Kagami.

─ ¿Por qué piensas eso?─ Preguntó Kuroko, pero aun sin mirarlo a los ojos.

─Es sólo una corazonada. Y teniendo en cuenta las recientes experiencias con la ley local, no puedo decir que te culpo. Pero quiero dejarme claro a mí mismo. Creo que tu ex es un hijo de puta.─ Kuroko finalmente lo miró, pero sus ojos eran cautelosos.

─Me gustaría creer eso.

No podía culparlo por su aprensión. Lo que hizo que la idea de engañarlo para que trabajara con él le diera en el rostro con el guante de la culpa.

─La verdad es que no he venido hasta aquí porque necesitaba ayuda con Kiseki. Sólo quería que pensaras que era incompetente, por lo que podrías tener piedad de mí y estar de acuerdo en ser mi niñero.

Los ojos celestes se abrieron con impresión.

─ ¿Tu quieres que yo sea tu niñero?

─Sólo temporalmente. Pensé, ya que estás calificado para el trabajo, que sería la situación ideal para nosotros dos. Hasta que encuentre a alguien ya sea permanente o ubique la familia de Kiseki.

─Oficial Kaga…

─Taiga.

─Taiga, estoy seguro que has oído los rumores.

─Te lo dije, tu ex es un hijo de puta. No me inclino a creer todo lo que dice.

─Soy consciente de que confías en mí, pero mi contratación equivale a pintar una diana en tu espalda.

─El alcalde no me asusta. Y como he dicho antes, si no encuentro a alguien pronto, voy a estar fuera de mi trabajo. Estoy desesperado, Tetsu…

Él frunció el ceño, mirando conflicto y a la vez reprendiéndose a sí mismo por pensar que su nombre en la boca del hombre que tenía enfrente había sonado tan seductor.

─ No sé...

─No me hagas rogar.

─ ¿Puedes darme una noche para pensar en ello?─ Kagami casi suspiró con alivio. Ese era el comienzo.

─Por supuesto.

Kiseki tiró de los botones de la camisa de Kuroko y dejó escapar un gemido de frustración cuando no logro arrancar el botón. Kuroko lo acunó contra su pecho, pero el infante todavía se retorcía y se agitaba.

─Creo que se está cansando.

─Debo tratar de darle de comer y ponerlo a dormir de nuevo.─ Se puso de pie y tomó a Kiseki. ─Gracias por tu ayuda.

─Yo no hice mucho.─ Kagami miró a la silla delante de la puerta.

─ ¿Tienes un lápiz y papel?

─Por supuesto.─ Kuroko busco en un cajón de la cocina y le extendió al pelirrojo los objetos. Este anotó su número de móvil.

─Aquí está mi número. Si tienes miedo por cualquier motivo o sólo tienes que escuchar una voz amiga, solo llámame. Normalmente estoy despierto hasta más de la medianoche.

Kuroko sonrió.

─Gracias.

─No dudes en llamar. En cualquier momento.

El peli celeste lo acompañó hasta la puerta lateral y la abrió.

─Buena suerte con Kiseki de esta noche.

─Gracias. Y trata de no te preocuparte, ¿de acuerdo? Estoy justo al lado si me necesitas.─ Se detuvo en la puerta y añadió con una sonrisa timida: ─ ¿Puedo hablar contigo mañana también?

Kuroko asintió con la cabeza y sonrió, y a Kagami lo invadió el extraño impulso de inclinarse y presionar sus labios con los del más bajo. O tal vez no era extraño. Tal vez el hecho de que era tan diferente de la clase de personas con las que normalmente se sentía atraído por lo que le intrigaba. O tal vez era sólo que él era atractivo y estaba disponible, añadiendo que Kagami había estado en un hechizo de un mes en abstinencia. Tal vez si las circunstancias fueran diferentes, podría disfrutar de una breve aventura.

Pero si Kuroko hacia el acuerdo de trabajar para él, el peli celeste estaría fuera de los límites.

…Nanny Next Door…

Kagami rodó sobre su espalda y se estiró, despertando lentamente del sueño más profundo que había tenido en semanas. El tambor constante de una lluvia de primavera golpeando contra la ventana le daba un sonido placentero a su día. Abrió los ojos y se movió apoyándose sobre su codo para leer la pantalla del reloj digital de la mesilla de noche.

Ocho cuarenta y cinco…

¡¿Ocho cuarenta y cinco?! Salió disparado de la cama. Había puesto a Kiseki en la cama a la medianoche. ¡Debía de estar despierto desde ya hacia horas! Desesperadamente se arrancó las sabanas. Algo estaba mal. Él nunca había dormido más de un tramo de tres o cuatro horas por la noche. Un millón de horribles imágenes diferentes se pasaron por su cerebro. Corrió hacia la puerta, tropezando con sus zapatillas y cayó al pasillo. Él patinó hasta detenerse ante la puerta de Kiseki, sintió el miedo crecer en la boca del estómago.

¿Qué iba a encontrar en el otro lado?

Coloco la mano en el pomo de la puerta, el corazón se alojó en su garganta, oyó un ruido. Ah, un balbuceo lúdico suave. Una oleada de alivio recorrió a través de él, y sus piernas amenazaron con doblarse.

Tan silenciosamente como pudo, abrió la puerta entreabierta, miro a escondidas en la habitación en penumbra. Kiseki había rodado de su costado a su estómago y había dado una vuelta de ciento ochenta grados, aferrándose a los protectores de la cuna, hablando en lenguaje de bebé a las imágenes coloridas de los animales de granja. Él luchó con el impulso de cogerlo de la cuna y abrazarlo. Parecía tan contento jugando, odiaría molestarlo.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Él era un enano lindo, a pesar de todos los problemas que había causado. Y se sentía culpable de que no podía mantenerlo, no podía honrar los deseos de Alex. Lo mejor que podía hacer era encontrar a su verdadera familia. Él estaría mejor con ellos.

El ruido sordo de un trueno hizo que la ventana por encima de la cuna vibrara y un brillante destello de un relámpago iluminara la habitación. Kiseki volvió la cabeza y parpadeó varias veces, no asustado, simplemente curioso - entonces vio a Kagami detenido en la puerta y gritó, golpeando sus pequeñas piernas.

─Buenos días, **munchkin***.─ Cruzó la habitación y lo cogió en brazos, levantándolo por encima de su cabeza hasta que el bebe se rió con entusiasmo, luego la tomó en sus brazos y la abrazó con fuerza. Era tan suave y cálido, tan dulce. Él siempre había amado a los niños. Incluso había sido algo así como un padre sustituto a su sobrino Daiki, pero nunca antes había sentido esta necesidad de cuidar y proteger.

─ Casi matas al Tío Taiga de un susto.─ le dijo. Tío Taiga. De alguna manera, simplemente no sonaba bien, pero tampoco le diría el viejo y simple Taiga o Kagami. Papá definitivamente no estaría bien, tampoco. Odiaba poner una etiqueta a su situación cuando él no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo iba a quedarse con el pequeño. Había llamado Izuki ayer para comprobar si había alguna pista en la búsqueda de la familia de Kiseki, pero hasta ahora nada. Si su verdadero padre lo quería, suponiendo que este supiera sobre la existencia de Kiseki, ¿no se habría presentado ya?

Todo lo que podía hacer por ahora sólo era esperar y ver.

…Nanny Next Door…

Iba a hacerlo.

Le había tomado una larga noche sin dormir para tomar la decisión, pero ahora estaba seguro. Él iba a ser el niñero de Kiseki.

Temporalmente.

El Oficial Kag -Taiga - necesitaba su ayuda. Y ahora que estaba sin trabajo, ¿qué otra cosa iba a hacer con su tiempo libre? Podía pasar por alto el hecho de que él era policía porque odiaba a Shougo y sus compinches, y el hecho de que el pelirrojo confiaba en él a pesar de los rumores, eso le valió como algunas importantes estrellitas doradas. Sus buenas miradas ardientes... bien, los que podrían ser un poco más difíciles de pasar por alto. Pero conociendo su reputación, él nunca estará interesado en un doncel con tanto equipaje de todos modos.

─Es lo que hay que hacer.─ se dijo a sí mismo.

Miró por la ventana de la cocina y vio que la camioneta estaba en el camino de entrada. La lluvia pesada antes había amainado, pero aún así era el tipo de lúgubre, deprimente llovizna que probablemente durará todo el día.

¿Qué diablos? que era sólo un par de cientos de metros de su porche. Un poco de lluvia no lo mataría. Al abrir la puerta lateral, que comenzó a correr. Había dejado el borde de su propiedad cuando un rayo zigzagueaba a través del cielo y una grieta simultánea de un trueno sacudió el suelo bajo sus pies. El cielo se abrió de nuevo y lluvia helada cayó en un torrente. Se pasó el resto del camino hasta el pórtico de Kagami, calado hasta los huesos por el tiempo. Golpeó la puerta y ésta se abrió casi de inmediato.

─Por Kami, ¿qué te pasó?─ Dijo Kagami, mirándolo de pies a cabeza.

─ ¿Puedo pasar?─ Preguntó. ─Antes de que me congele.

Él abrió la puerta, mirando hacia afuera.

─Esta realmente lloviendo fuerte allí afuera.

─ ¿Eso crees?─ En el momento en que cruzó el umbral de la sala con aire acondicionado, empezó a temblar.

─ ¿Por qué no usaste un paraguas?

─Cuando salí de la casa sólo estaba lloviznando.─ Kuroko froto sus brazos empapados para entrar en calor. ─ ¿tal vez tienes una toalla que pueda usar?

─Por supuesto, lo siento.

Vio como Kagami corrió a la cocina, y mientras esperaba, un ruido detrás del sofá le llamó la atención. Él estiró el cuello para ver por encima de la parte trasera del sofá donde Kiseki yacía en un parque infantil, balanceando sus manos en el juego que pasaba sobre su cabeza. Golpeo un triángulo negro y blanco a rayas y balbuceó feliz.

¿Qué era lo que hacían los bebés que hacía que Kuroko sintiera el interior blando? A pesar de que no solía ser así. Él siempre había jurado que nunca tendría hijos. Y después de que quedó embarazado de Ryouta, al principio, había estado devastado. Pero la primera vez que escuchó latidos del corazón de su hermoso rubio en el consultorio del doctor, se enamoró perdidamente.

A pesar de que estaba goteando en el piso de Kagami, Kuroko camino de puntillas alrededor del sofá y se asomó en el corralito.

Kiseki lo vio y dibujó una amplia sonrisa.

─Hola, cariño. ¿Estás jugando?

Kiseki pateó los juguetes con las piernas y chilló.

De repente Kuroko estaba envuelto en algo suave y cálido.

─Tenía una carga terminando en la secadora.─ dijo el pelirrojo, colocándole la toalla de baño gruesa alrededor de los hombros desde atrás. ─Debes entrar en calor.─ Dejó caer una toalla pequeña en el suelo para absorber el charco que había hecho. ─Quítate los zapatos por favor.

Se deslizó fuera de ellos y salió con la toalla. Debió haberse quedado en la puerta.

─Siento lo de tu piso.

Lo tomó por los hombros y le volvió la cara hacia él, le frotó los brazos a través de la toalla. Todavía no se había afeitado, y su barba estaba convirtiendo en una barba completa.

─No me preocupo por el suelo. Yo no quería que te resbalaras y te rompieras el cuello. Yo mismo comprobé de lo resbaladiza que esta madera puede ser. Estaba caminando de la ducha para el cuarto de lavado esta mañana y mis pies resbalaron.─ Hizo una mueca y se frotó la parte trasera. ─Sigo sin estar del todo bien.

Kuroko entonces lo noto, el tigre estaba con sólo una toalla libremente fijada alrededor de su cintura, y su piel aceitunada y brillante cubierta de rocío.

Oh, muchacho. Definitivamente no es el tipo de pensamiento que debía tener. Y eso sería mucho más fácil si no estuviera tan cerca. Kagami dejó de tocarlo.

Dio un paso atrás e hizo un gesto hacia el sofá.

─Siéntate.

Y Kuroko lo hizo, y él se sentó en la silla frente al peli celeste.

─Entonces, ¿lograste cambiar las cerraduras esta mañana? Al menos di que quitaste la silla de la cerradura

─Lo hice. Casi no dormí en toda la noche. Tenía miedo de que si lo del truco del pegamento algo malo podría pasar y tuve que volver a ponerla.─ se miro las manos.

─ ¿Debo decirte sobre los cuerpos que he visto sacar por "la silla"?

─Ew, no! Por favor, no lo hagas. No voy a hacerlo de nuevo.

No hubo verdadera preocupación en sus ojos.

─Te tomo la palabra.

Se preguntó qué pensaría de la silla que había enganchado debajo de la puerta lateral, pero pensó que no era digno de mención.

─por cierto… pase la mayor parte de la noche también pensando en tu oferta.

─ ¿Y?─ Dijo, mirándolo ansioso.

─Y yo lo haré.

Kagami se desplomó en la silla con alivio.

─Gracias a Dios.

─Sin embargo.─ añadió. ─ Tengo que saber cuál es la situación. En la cual cuyo bebé está. Si una mujer se presentara en la puerta diciendo que Kiseki es de ella, necesito saber qué hacer.

Kuroko miro como la mirada de Kagami se fue hacia el piso de madera con incomodidad.

─La madre de Kiseki no se presentara en la puerta nunca... Ella está muerta.

*El **Munchkin** es una raza de gato creada por una mutación genética natural que da lugar a gatos con piernas más cortas de lo normal. Sin embargo, la poca longitud de sus piernas no parece interferir con sus habilidades a la hora de correr y saltar.

Chicos! Aquí el cap como había prometido! Jajaja espero que este cap les haya gustado mucho! Jojojo ahora si empieza lo bueno ya que kuroko bueno pues acepto la oferta de kaga-buenote en fin espero que les haya gustado el cap! Nos leemos pronto! Besos y saludos a:

lulu.c1t4

ashira23

Tu mejor fan

The-Queen-Nasuda

LilyanaSnape

sole3

Guest (onegai déjame tu nombre y así te saludo como se debe)

katy365 = a tu pregunta… pronto, muy pronto…

C. Franklin

Por cierto lamento el no dejar respuestas en este cap! En serio lo lamento… actualiza amante de ensueño y pues me llevo mucho y mas este pues ni digamos y aun tengo que estudiar para mi ultimo exam mañana! En fin gracias a todos! Los kiero motto!

Dejen sus reviews! Con amor Nagashi!


	6. Chapter 5

Los personajes de Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenecen!

Capitulo 5

.

.

.

Kuroko trato de respirar tranquilo por lo dicho por el de cabellos bicolores.

─ ¿Cómo murió?

─Cáncer.─ Kagami le dijo. ─De acuerdo con la trabajadora social, le diagnosticaron cáncer cuando estaba embarazada. Y sabiendo que podría lastimar al bebé, ella se negó el tratamiento hasta después de que Kiseki nació. Pero para entonces, supongo, era demasiado tarde.

─Eso es tan triste. ¿Fuiste un buen amigo de ella?

─Eso es lo realmente extraño. Apenas la conocía. De vez en cuando practicábamos básquet y tuvimos un leve romance. Ella no estaba en la ciudad el tiempo suficiente como para llegar a conocerla muy bien. Era una especie de vagabundo. Ningún hogar permanente. Ella me dijo que creció en el sistema de hogares adoptivos, por lo que probablemente no quería que Kiseki terminara allí. Supongo que por eso puso mi nombre en la partida de nacimiento.

─ ¿Estás seguro de que no eres su padre?

─No, a menos que Alex hubiese estado embarazada durante quince meses.

─Has tratado de encontrar a la familia de Kiseki.

─Me imagino que tiene que haber alguien. Al menos, espero que lo haya.

─ ¿No quieres quedarte con él?

─ ¿Acaso se yo criar niños? Ni siquiera planeaba tener uno.─ Después de ver como se rompía el matrimonio de sus padres y ver la forma en que afectó a sus hermanos, había decidido no casarse. Claro, podría obtener solo a veces sesiones de sexo, además como no hacerlo en un lugar turístico como Seirin, en donde siempre había personas disponibles.

─Sería una gran responsabilidad para un hombre solo.─ dijo. ─Yo no llevo exactamente un estilo de vida propicio para la crianza de un niño. Soy un policía. A pesar de que no conseguimos una gran cantidad de crímenes violentos en Seirin, sigue siendo un trabajo peligroso. Si me matan, ¿Qué le pasaría a Kiseki, entonces?

─ ¿Has pensado en la adopción?

─Si no puedo encontrar a su familia biológica, la adopción será mi única opción.─ Kuroko parecía preocupado, así que le preguntó: ─ ¿Crees que soy una mala persona como para renunciar a él?

Su expresión se suavizó.

─No, por supuesto que no. Sólo estaba pensando en lo difícil que será para él al principio. Pero los niños son resistentes. Y es obvio que has tomado el buen cuidado de él. Ya que por lo que puedo ver, compraste los muebles para bebés y juguetes y botellas, incluso la casa.

─Obtuve la mayoría en tiendas de segunda mano. Y yo había estado planeando mudarme a un lugar más grande con el tiempo de todos modos. Esto sólo se aceleró un poco las cosas.

─Yo diría que has ido por encima de la llamada del deber. Tiene suerte de tenerte.

─Bueno, yo no lo he hecho por mi cuenta. Las primeras semanas, mis hermanos me ayudaron mucho.

─ ¿ Cuántos hermanos tienes?

─Tres.

Los ojos de Kuroko se dirigieron al cielo raso.

─ ¿Tres? Genial. Mayores o menores?

─Seiju - Seijuurou - es mi gemelo, aunque es doncel y los otros dos- Tatsuya y Kazunari- son más jóvenes. Donceles igual.

─Esa es una gran familia.

─Sí, teniendo en cuenta que mis padres nunca debieron haberse casado en el primer lugar. Estoy seguro de que debe haber habido un momento en que se amaban, pero yo nunca lo vi.

─ ¿Divorciados?

─Cuando yo tenía diecisiete años.

─Yo era muy pequeño cuando los míos se separaron.

─ ¿Eres hijo único?─ le preguntó.

─Yo tenía un hermano. Él tenía cuatro años menor que yo, pero murió cuando tenía tres meses de edad de SMSL. Mi madre nunca se recuperó. Estuvo muy deprimida durante años. Todavía lo está, hasta donde yo sé. Creo que se culpó a sí misma por su muerte.

Kiseki dejó escapar un grito de alerta, que por lo general significaba que estaba a punto de empezar a lamentarse. Kagami caminó hasta el corral y lo levantó. El pañal estaba mojado.

─Tengo que cambiarlo.

Kuroko se levanto disparado de su asiento.

─ ¿Quieres que lo haga yo?

─Yo lo tengo. Pero, ¿por qué no vienes conmigo y te muestro dónde está todo?

─Claro.─ le dijo, para dirigirse juntos al cuarto de Kiseki.

Mientras Kagami luchaba con Kiseki para colocarle un nuevo pañal, el peli celeste dio un rápido vistazo de donde podría encontrar las cosas.

─Tal vez pueda ayudar a organizar.─ dijo él, mirando el desorden dando a conocer que Kagami aun no había asignado un lugar para cada cosa.

─Eso sería una gran ayuda.─ Levantó a Kiseki fuera de la mesa para cambiar pañales y se volvió a Kuroko. Él estaba en la puerta, la toalla todavía sobre los hombros, y... hola.

Él debía de estarse congelando, porque podía ver el contorno de sus pezones a través de su camisa húmeda. Era como si estuvieran llamándolo, en silencio, rogándole para que se diera cuenta.

Y vaya que lo hizo. Dios lo ayudara, era una vista hermosa. Su primer pensamiento fue preguntarle si alguna vez había estado en un concurso de camisetas mojadas. Una clara indicación de que un mes sin compañía le estaba pasando factura. Tal vez podría hablar con uno de sus hermanos para que tomaran bajo su cuidado al pequeño Kiseki y así darse la oportunidad de salir el viernes por la noche. Una noche en la fábrica de cerveza local, con una belleza al lado, era exactamente lo que necesitaba para quitarse de encima el estrés de un mes entero en cautiverio.

Con un poco de suerte, Izuki encontraría a alguien que fuera la familia de Kiseki, y asi Kagami tendría nuevamente su vida.

Se dio cuenta de que se había sumido en sus pensamientos mirando el pecho de Kuroko, y él debió haber pensado mal porque se quitó la toalla del cuello para cubrirse.

─ ¿quieres cargarlo?─ le preguntó.

El peli celeste miró con nostalgia a Kiseki, pero se negó.

─Yo no debería ya que estoy todo mojado.

─Tal vez deberíamos hablar de dinero.─ dijo el pelirrojo.

─ ¿El dinero?─ preguntó, confundido.

─Tengo planes de pagarte ya que cuidaras de Kiseki. No lo harás gratis.

─Oh, sí. Claro.

─Volvamos a la sala de estar.─ Llevo a Kiseki hacia el corral y lo puso en el interior, esperando que jugaría un poco más de tiempo antes de la comida. Tetsuya se sentó en el sofá, y él se sentó a su lado. Tal vez fue su imaginación, pero parecía inquieto. Tal vez a él no le gustaba hablar de las finanzas.

─No estoy seguro del precio actual de una niñera, y dudo incluso que pueda llegar cerca de igualar tu anterior salario.

─ ¿Por qué no me pagas lo que puedes pagar?

¿Qué pasa si lo que podía permitirse era menos de lo que necesitaba? O tal vez todo lo que podía pagar era mejor que ningún pago en absoluto.

─Quiero ser justo. ¿Por qué no me das un número? ¿Qué se puede esperar por, por ejemplo, una semana de cuarenta horas?

Kuroko, pensó en silencio durante un minuto, y luego citó una suma que hasta él considera ridículamente bajo. No es que no le gustaría mucho, pero no sería justo para tomar ventaja del peli azulado.

─ ¿Estás seguro de que es suficiente?

─Digamos que yo no necesito tanto el dinero.

Recordó oír el rumor de que había exprimido a su ex marido en el divorcio. Parecía que no era sólo un rumor, después de todo.

─Además.─ añadió. ─Piensa lo conveniente que será para mí. No trabajar por la mañana, y si tengo cosas que hacer en casa, sólo puede traerlo conmigo.

─Es cierto.─ dijo, pero todavía parecía muy poco para él. ─Debes saber que de vez en cuando trabajo el turno de noche.

─No tengo ningún problema con eso. Y tal vez si me ponen una multa de aparcamiento...

Kagami sonrió.

─ ¿Sería bueno si desapareciera?

─No es que yo te pidiera que hagas algo inmoral.

─ ¿Tienes muchas multas?

─Creo que unos ochocientos mil yenes en el último año;

Hizo una mueca. Eso seguramente era por el acoso del ex. No dudaba que la pandilla del alcalde fuera la responsable. Pero rayos, la fascinación por el peli celeste podría ponerlo en agua caliente, aunque seguramente, valdría la pena una quemadura leve o dos.

─Eso está hecho.

─ ¿Cuándo se necesitas que empiece?

─ ¿El Lunes es demasiado pronto?

─El lunes está bien.─ Hizo una pausa y luego preguntó: ─ ¿Así que tenemos un trato?

Si él quería trabajar por una miseria, ¿quién era Kagami Taiga para decirle que no?

─Sí, tenemos un trato.

Extendió una mano para estrechar la de él, y Kuroko vaciló antes de deslizar su mano en la del pelirrojo.

Estaba helado.

─Tetsu, estás congelando.─ dijo, frotándole la mano entre las suyas para que se calentara. ─ ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? Podría haberte prestado una sudadera.

Sacó la mano de entre las de Kagami y terminó por colocarla en su regazo, sus ojos bajos y un leve sonrojo.

─E- Estoy bien.

Allí estaba de nuevo, se había puesto todo nervioso. Tal vez sólo tomaría tiempo para que confiara en él aun por ser policía.

¿Pero qué pasaba si no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que era policía? ¿Y si estaba nervioso porque se sentía atraído por él? Ahora que lo consideraba, parecía ponerse nervioso cada vez que se acercaba o le tocaba.

Prueba la teoría, se inclinó casualmente contra el cojín y apoyó su brazo sobre el respaldo del sofá detrás de su cabeza. Kuroko se tensó, y sofocó una sonrisa irónica-. Tal vez se sentía atraído por él. O eso, o él no se sentía cómodo con los hombres en general. O tal vez el peli celeste no había estado con uno en un tiempo. Hasta donde podía recordar, el más bajito se separó de su ex por lo menos hace un año, y nunca lo había visto en ninguno de los puntos calientes para solteros de seirin. Y desde que se había movido al lado, no había notado a ningún hombre - además de su canalla ex caer cerca.

─ ¿Tus hermanos viven en Seirin?─ Preguntó él. Nerviosamente, como si sintiera la necesidad de llenar el silencio.

Se volvió un poco a él, de modo que su rodilla estuviera apenas a una pulgada del muslo del oji azul.

─ Seiju y Tatsuya viven aquí. Kazunari vive en Osaka con su novio.

─ ¿Y tus padres?

─ Mi padre falleció hace tres años. Mi madre vive en la ciudad. Ella trabaja en el complejo como un director de actividades.─ Él extendió la mano y acaricio un mechón húmedo de pelo de Kuroko enrollándolo en su dedo índice. ─ ¿Te gustaría una toalla para el pelo?

─No.─ Kuroko se apartó de él, torpemente aliso el mechón hacia abajo y trato de meterlo detrás de la oreja. ─Gracias.

─ ¿Algo va mal? ─ le preguntó.

─P- por supuesto que no.

─ ¿Estás seguro? Pareces terriblemente nervioso.

─ Estoy bien.

─ ¿En serio?─ Se movió para que su rodilla rozara el muslo del chico celeste y este saltó. ─Llámame loco, Tetsu, pero tengo la sospecha de que podrías sentirte atraído por mí.

Kuroko parpadeó rápidamente mientras miraba incrédulo al pelirrojo

─ ¿D-disculpa?

─Estás actuando como si te sintieras atraído por mí.─ dijo Kagami de nuevo, a pesar de que había oído perfectamente la primera vez. ─ ¿Lo estás?

─ ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?─ ¿Y por qué estaban sus mejillas repentinamente rojas de la vergüenza?

No podía realmente estar tratando de seducirlo, ¿verdad? ¿Pensaba que eso era parte del paquete de cuidado de niños? kuroko tuvo que admitir, que sería un infierno de bueno, pero incluso si él estaba en el mercado para una aventura, nunca estaría con un hombre como Kagami. Kagami estaba fuera de su alcance. Kagami rebosaba de atractivo sexual, y durante años Shougo se había referido a él como el Rey de Hielo.

─Me pregunto si es por eso que estás tan nervioso cada vez que estoy cerca.

─Es sólo que no me gustan los policías.

─Pero sabes que soy un policía bueno. Si no lo hicieras, nunca habrías aceptado en cuidar de Kiseki. Y sólo te pones nervioso cuando me acerco, o cuando hago algo como esto.─ Sus dedos le rozaron la oreja.

─ ¡Deja de hacer eso!─ dijo, golpeándole la mano.

Kagami sonrió, había sido tan condenadamente adorable que podría morir.

─He confirmado mi teoría.─ dijo, sintiéndose satisfecho consigo mismo.

Odiaba que fuera tan asustadizo con los hombres. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que se habían fijado en él. Y aún más tiempo, desde la última vez que había sido tocado. No es que se había puesto a sí mismo en la posición de ser el objeto de interés de nadie. La una vez que se había decidido salir y divertirse, había sido transportado a la comisaria con esposas. Quedarse en casa parecía más seguro. No estar con nadie parecía serlo.

─Aunque me sintiera atraído por ti…─ él dijo. ─Yo nunca saldría con un policía. O alguien apodado el oficial Tigre.

─Y yo nunca saldría con un padre soltero.─ dijo Taiga. ─O un vecino de al lado.

Sin embargo, su sonrisa pícara dijo que salir con él era irrelevante, y no tenía otra cosa en mente.

…Nanny Next Door…

Libertad.

Kagami vio, como su madre colocaba a Kiseki en el asiento trasero del auto y se iba. Ella había accedido a cuidar de Kiseki no sólo por la noche, sino durante toda la noche hasta el siguiente día, y era una noche que no tenía intención de pasar solo.

Él tomó la ducha más larga que había tenido en un mes, y luego se afeito. Vestía jeans, una sudadera negra cuello en v y botas al estilo militar negras. Cogió sus llaves de la mesa de la cocina y se dirigía a la puerta lateral cuando notó que el plato de Kuroko estaba allí. Se había olvidado de dárselo ayer, cuando estuvo en su casa. Y recordando su visita, la forma en que había saltado cuando él lo tocó, le hizo sonreír. El había más o menos admitido que se siente atraído por el pelirrojo. Pero, atraídos el uno al otro o no, parece que tenían la misma comprensión de que una relación sería una mala idea.

Cogió el plato y cruzó el patio hasta la puerta del lado del peli celeste. Llamó, y la puerta se abrió a los pocos segundos. Pero no fue Kuroko quien atendió la puerta, fue su hijo. Vaya que era alto a la par de Kuroko.

─Hola, soy Taiga de al lado. ¿Está tú… madre?

─ ¡Okacchi!─ El rubio lo llamó por encima del hombro y sostuvo la puerta para que Kagami pudiera entrar. ─El policía de al lado está aquí!

Examino al chico delante de él y pudo notar que probablemente era un chico atractivo de bajo del maquillaje oscuro y el pelo rubio con verde. Tenía rasgados ojos dorados y la nariz respingona.

─Tú debes ser Ryouta.─ dijo.

─Okacchi me dijo que lo contrató para ser su niñero.─ no sabía si el chico pensaba que era algo bueno o algo malo.

─ ¿Estás bien con ello?

─Claro. Teniendo en cuenta que, el idiota de mi padre hizo que lo despidieran de su trabajo.

Él embozo una sonrisa. Al parecer la opinión de Ryouta hacia su padre no era mucho mejor que la de Tetsuya.

─No llames a tu padre idiota, cariño, aunque lo sea.─ dijo Kuroko, apareciendo en la puerta de la cocina.

─Bueno, él es uno, de eso no hay duda.─ murmuró el rubio, y luego una bocina resonó afuera. ─Llegaron por mí. ¡Me tengo que ir!

Él pasó junto a Kagami y salió por la puerta trasera, y Kuroko vocifero.

─Diviértete, cariño !Nos vemos mañana!

─Un chico agradable.─ dijo Kagami.

─Quién, obviamente, tiene problemas con su padre.

─Supongo que no se puede culpar a tu hijo exactamente.─ Le tendió el plato. ─Me olvidé de devolverte esto. La cazuela estaba mu deliciosa. ¿Tal vez puedas pasarme la receta?

Kuroko tomó el plato y lo miró con recelo.

─ ¿Tú cocinas?

─Tengo treinta y dos y soy soltero. Se aprende a cocinar o vivir con comida rápida y hamburguesas congeladas.

Por primera vez desde que Kuroko había entrado en la habitación, Kagami realmente se centró en su cara y se dio cuenta tenía los ojos un poco hinchados y enrojecidos, como si hubiera estado llorando. ¿Él había tenido un altercado con su ex? sintió que su odio por el alcalde aumento.

─ ¿Qué pasa?─ Su preocupación parecía confundir a Tetsu.

─ ¿Por qué piensas que algo paso?

─Parece que has estado llorando. ¿Tu ex hizo algo?

Kuroko se echó a reír.

─No, nada de eso. Estaba viendo Koizora. El viernes suele ser una noche de cine para mí.

─Pero es una noche hermosa. Deberías salir. Divertirte.

─La última vez que lo hice, fui arrestado. Me siento más seguro quedándome en casa.

─ ¿No te vienen a ver tus amigos?

El peli celeste se movió incómodo.

─La verdad es que yo realmente no tengo ninguno. Shougo se los llevo con el divorcio.

Ellos fueron aún más estúpidos que el alcalde. Y molestó a Kagami el hecho que Kuroko tuviera miedo de salir y divertirse por causa de los problemas con su ex. Él se merecía algo mejor que eso.

Antes de que pudiera pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, dijo.

─Ve a vestirte.

Kuroko miró su camiseta y pantalones cortos.

─Estoy vestido.

─Quiero decir, cámbiate de ropa, vamos a salir.

Kuroko abrió los ojos de la impresión y negó con la cabeza.

─Te lo dije, yo no salgo con policías.

─No es una cita. Sólo somos amigos que van a tomar una copa. Y tienes que salir.

─No, no lo hare.

─Confía en mí, ¿de acuerdo?─ Él lo tomó por los hombros y lo giró en la dirección de la puerta de la cocina, y le dio un suave empujón. ─Ahora vete. ¡Y ponte algo genial...!─

Tetsuya le lanzó una mirada por encima del hombro.

─Confía en mí.─ volvió a repetir.

De mala gana salió de la habitación, y luego oyó la puerta del que era su dormitorio. La razón, pensó, por su tendencia a estar nervioso a su alrededor, era una total falta de confianza en sí mismo. Lo cuál era totalmente injustificable porque él era un doncel hermoso. Y si alguna vez iba a recuperar su confianza nuevamente, iba a empezar desde allí. Él sabía de una docena de hombres en su escuadrón que harían fila por bailar o siquiera hablar con una belleza como lo era Kuroko Tetsuya. Y si no era por eso, porque, vamos, es de admitir que Kuroko estaba más caliente que el infierno, entonces seria por curiosidad, porque era el ex del culo más grande del que pudieran hablar en la radio a 50 kilómetros.

Se sentó en la mesa de la cocina y esperó, mirando su reloj de vez en cuando, con la esperanza de Tetsuya no fuera uno de esos donceles que tomaban horas para prepararse. Quince minutos pasaron antes de que él apareciera en la puerta.

─Estoy listo.

Levantó la mirada y dio un silbido.

─Wow.

Se había vestido con pantalones vaqueros ajustados que abrazaba todos los lugares correctos, botas vaqueras cafés, una camisa negra cuello V algo ajustada que llegaba casi a la mitad de su pecho y con una chaqueta sin abotonar con las mangas remangadas hasta el antebrazo, además de que su cabello estaba un poco mas alborotado de lo normal.

Maldición.

Ese cabello alborotado se veía impresionante, además de que su piel tersa y sus labios rosados lucían mejor que el de cualquier mujer maquillada, parecía un jovencito modelo más que un doncel divorciado y con hijo, honestamente, nunca pensó que llegaría a verse así con un poco mas de atención. Lo miró nuevamente... impresionante.

─ ¿Es demasiado?─ preguntó, moviéndose nerviosamente.

─Es perfecto.─ dijo Kagami aun sin salir de su asombro. Él iba a tener que ahuyentar a los hombres del bar con un palo. Se puso de pie. ─ ¿Estás listo?

─Todavía no estoy seguro de esto.

─Vas a tener un gran tiempo. Confía en mí.

Parecía como si fuera a discutir, entonces él agarró su billetera de la mesa junto a las llaves de la casa y le dijo:

─Vamos a ir antes de que cambie de opinión.

Cruzaron el césped a su camioneta, y abrió la puerta para él.

─Abróchense los cinturones.─ dijo, mientras subía en el asiento del conductor.

Kuroko se removió a su lado, como si en cualquier momento se puede tirar la puerta, saltar y correr hasta la casa.

─Relax.─ le dijo. ─ Vas a pasarlo bien.

Puso en marcha el auto, y se dirigió en dirección a la ciudad. Gracias a Dios que estaba a sólo unos pocos minutos en coche, así que no tenía mucho tiempo para cambiar de opinión.

Al doblar en el tráfico de la calle principal se piso más denso. Las aceras estaban congestionadas con los turistas y lugareños. Aunque las actividades diurnas mantienen la mayoría de los visitantes en el complejo, la ciudad nocturna los llevó abajo de la montaña de la avenida principal. Y porque no había una antigua Feria del automóvil este fin de semana, la ciudad estaba muy ocupada.

─Me olvidé de preguntar a dónde vamos.─ dijo

─al mini Tokyo.

Kuroko había muerto en silencio, el mini Tokyo, así lo llamaban, era el lugar más popular de Seirin, era agradable y se pasaba un buen rato de diversión allí, era el lugar a donde menos quería ir.

─ ¿Qué pasa?

─Es el lugar favorito de Shougo.

─Entonces, ¿qué?

─ ¿No crees que será difícil... ?

Probablemente no lo seria para el alcalde, que parecía pensar que era dueño de la ciudad. ¿Por qué exactamente tenían que ir allí?

─Si está ahí, lo ignoras. Si te molesta, yo me ocuparé de él.

─Él no es alguien a quien quieras cabrear, Taiga.

─Te lo dije antes, yo no le tengo miedo.

El estacionamiento ya estaba totalmente, pero encontró un lugar en una calle lateral una cuadra. Después aparcó, Kuroko cogió el pomo de la puerta.

─No toques eso.─ le dijo rápidamente Kagami.

Él retiró de su mano.

─ ¿Por qué?

Se levantó y caminó alrededor de la camioneta y tiró la de puerta.

─Porque mereces ser tratado como el doncel que eres.

Por primera vez en la noche, el peli azul sonrió. Pero mientras caminaban por la calle hacia la entrada, la sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca.

─No te pongas nervioso.─ dijo Kagami.

─No estoy nervioso. Estoy aterrorizado.

Sus pasos eran lentos, y puesto que él pensó que había una buena posibilidad de que pudiera darse la vuelta y correr, le agarró la mano. Cuando se acercaban al edificio, se podía oír un sonido HOUSE a todo volumen desde el interior, la que era la típica música de los viernes y los sábados por la noche.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, la abrió y tuvo que empujar a Kuroko a través de la multitud. El bar estaba lleno, al igual que la pista de baile, y cada mesa parecía estar ocupada.

─ ¡Tigre! ─Alguien gritó, y estiró el cuello para ver a Teppei Kiyoshi, uno de sus compañeros y su cuñado, haciéndole señas a la barra. Se puso de pie con un grupo de amigos de Kagami. Manteniendo un estricto control sobre la mano de Kuroko, lo arrastró a lo largo de la pista hasta llegar a la barra, dejándolo ir sólo para estrechar la mano de Kiyoshi.

─ ¿Dónde diablos has estado?─ Preguntó Kiyoshi, y cuando vio que Kuroko estaba allí, era como si el pelirrojo había dejado de existir. ─ ¿Y quién es este hermoso ángel?

─Este es un amigo mío, Kuroko Tetsuya.─ dijo Kagami. ─Tetsu, este es Kiyoshi, mi CUÑADO. "

El castaño tomó la mano de Kuroko riendo por la acusación oculta de Kagami, pero en lugar de estrecharla, él la besó en su lugar.

─Un placer conocerte, Kuroko Tetsuya.

El más pequeño le dedicó una sonrisa temblorosa.

─Hola.

Kagami oyó que alguien lo llamaba y se volvió a ver a su hermano gemelo que venía hacia ellos.

─Hey, Sei.─ dijo, y se acercó a darle un abrazo. Pero Seijuurou no le hizo caso y se fue directo al peli celeste.

─Tú debes ser Tetsuya.─ dijo. ─Es tan bueno conocerte al fin.

Kuroko parecía un poco confundido.

─Tetsu, este es mi hermano Seijuurou.

El pelirrojo se echó a reír.

─Supongo que podría haberme presentado, ¿eh? Probablemente esté pensando, ¿quién es este loco que me acosa?

─No, lo he descubierto.─ le dijo. ─Son diferentes pero tienen la misma sonrisa, además del cabello y todo eso.

─Debemos agradecerle a nuestro padre por la sonrisa, tal vez. Nuestra madre es irlandesa pura. Y ella se muere por conocerte, por cierto. Tal vez podríamos hacer el almuerzo un día. Por supuesto, Kazu y Tatsu probablemente quieran venir, también. Son nuestros hermanos más jóvenes.

─Um, seguro.─ dijo Kuroko, pareciendo incierto. Kagami no lo culpaba. Seiju tenía la tendencia de entrar poco fuerte.

─Tai me dice que tienes un hijo de quince años de edad. Tengo un hijo de diecisiete años de edad.─ Se volvió hacia su hermano. ─Hablando de niños, ¿donde es Kiseki?

─Mamá lo tiene por la noche.

─ ¡Oh! Bueno, tal vez voy a pasar allí mañana por la mañana para poder verlo.

─Yo voy a presentar Tetsu alrededor.─ Taiga le dijo a su hermano, antes de ponerse en marcha. ─Y tu deja de coquetear con él, que si Tatsu se entera te mata.─ le dijo a Kiyoshi.

─Por supuesto.─ dijo el chico de ojos bicolores, espantando a la basura que se amontonaba para ver a Tetsu e ignorando la risa culpable de Kiyoshi detrás de él. ─Hablaremos más tarde.

Kagami tomó Kuroko por los hombros y con una habilidad increíble lo llevo a través de la multitud sin que lo golpearan. Le susurro al oído: Perdona por el comportamiento de mi hermano, ¿te asusto?

─Un poco. Pero me agrado.

Kagami presentó Kuroko a sus amigos y todo el mundo parecía ansioso de conocer a ex del alcalde. Él era un poco reservado al principio, por lo tanto Kagami decidió mantenerse pegado a su lado, pero después de un tiempo el ojiazul comenzó a relajarse. Finalmente, una de las mujeres le arrastró fuera a charlar con un grupo de esposas y novias. Y después de una cerveza o dos, en realidad comenzó a parecer que se estaba divirtiendo.

─Por lo tanto, ¿es el Kuroko Tetsuya que creo que es?─ Pregunto Koganei Shinji, senpai de Kagami, el único mecánico de confianza en el pueblo. ─ ¿El ex del alcalde?

─Si.─ Kagami tomó un trago de su cerveza, viendo como uno de los bomberos locales pidió a Kuroko bailar, y él lo siguió a regañadientes a la pista de baile.

Junpei Hyuga, un compañero policial que estaba apoyado en la barra a la izquierda de Kagami, le preguntó:

─ ¿Y él es sólo un amigo?

─Sí.

─ ¿Por qué? Él está bien bueno.─ Eso le costó un codazo de su esposa Riko.

─Mira, amigo.─ le advirtió, pero ella estaba sonriendo. Ella y Junpei habían empezado a salir de la secundaria, se casaron una semana después de la graduación y habían estado luchando fuertes problemas por el bien de ambos desde entonces. Kagami deseó que todos los matrimonios pudieran ser tan estables, pero sabía que eran la excepción a la regla.

─Tengo que admitir que es tentador.─ dijo Kagami. ─Pero él es mi vecino de al lado, que tiene un niño, y desde el lunes que va a ser el niñero de Kiseki.

─Ya sabes lo molesto que estará Kise Shougo si se entera que su ex estaba saliendo con un policía.─ dijo Teppei. ─Especialmente uno que se niega a jugar según sus reglas.

─Hablando del diablo.─ dijo Aida, moviendo su cabeza en dirección a la puerta. ─Mira quién acaba de entrar.

Era nada más y nada menos que Kise Shougo, con su ahora novia.

.

.

.

Jajaja chicos lamento la demora pero esq me follaron en un xamen y me habia privado de mis derechos a usar mi pc XD todo por ese maestro enano que lo odio pero no puedo hacerle nada solo porq descubri que es fanatico de Shingeki no Kyojin! En fin! Aki les vengo con un nuevo cap! Espero que les guste las sorpresitas que les puse allí jojojo… creo que si les gustaran! Bueno gracias por sus reviews a:

Anny Thompson = espero que este cap también te guste!

Misaki Taicho = jajaja yo también amo ver a kagami en cueros jojojo… que bueno que te guste la historia! Espero que este cap sea de tu agrado también.

Yoko-chan = yo también pienso que los bebes son hermosos… en serio quiero tener uno! Sii mi kudoko sifle muchio a causa de ese desglaciado :3 pero tendrá su merecido jojojo –risa malvada-

Tu mejor fan = :3 descuida que si habrá jojojo… ya quiero llegar a esa parte XD… grax por lo del exam… pero bueno… como dije antes me focharon bien feo T^T

Ashira23 = jijijijiji sip ya acepto… y otras cositas también… ves? Ya esta mas liado con kagamipapurro! Espero te guste este cap

RizelHolmes = rizel, vida de mi vida… kokoro de mi kokoro… que pe2 conmigo? Ya ando de poeta XD jajajajajaj claro que si te kiero! Jo! Eres una de las que me inspiran a seguir con los fics! Jajaja seeee kagami se ve sensual en toalla lo amo! Y sip kuroko ya acepto y pues como ya vez cada vez se acercan mas! Jojojo ya hasta salen a tomar tragos como "amigos" jajajaja espero que este cap te guste también!

Katy365 = jajajajajajaja eso ya lo veremos! Ese kuroko creo que si se dio cuenta de que andaba en cueros XD solo se hizo el maje! … see ese shougo es un jodion de primera… me hincha los ovarios XD pero que se le va a hacer?! Espero que este cap te guste!

Sole3 = jojojo un kuroko mojado? A quien no! XD ya viste que kagami le comia el pecho con la mirada! –hemorragia nasal- yo también lo violaria si se me apareciera aki! Y eso de despertar a kagami? No comas anias… mas tarde lo pondré jojojo

Desev = que bueno es saber que has leído esta historia y te ha gustado! Si yo también me los imagino maduritos y no puedo evitar el tener una hemorragia nasal XD con lo del aokise… bueno solo puedo decir que amo esa pareja!

Kuroki-chan94 = sip será el niñero… y esperemos que mas XD jajajaja ese shougo es como un grando en el trasero y pos ya se armo con eso de que entro al local! Espero que este cap te haya gustado!

Jonew = jajajaj sii todos amamos a la lokilla de alex! Esa tipa es única XD jajajajajaja en serio tuviste un gato asi? Que genial! Siempre he querido uno! Y en cuanto a los exams a mí también me gustan pero no cuando me follan… maldito profesor enano… algún día… algún día! –sale corriendo con las manos alzadas-

Y a todos los que leen esta historia muchas gracias! Por favor dejen sus reviews!


	7. Chapter 6

Los personajes de Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenecen! Y la historia original de Nanny Next Door tampoco, como dijo solo estoy haciendo traducción y adaptación con mis toques XD

.

.

.

CAPÍTULO 6

.

.

.

Kagami se volvió para ver a Kise Shougo entrar al local con su novia, aferrándose a su brazo y un miembro de su pandilla a cada lado. Miró con curiosidad morbosa como el alcalde hizo un análisis rápido de la barra, a continuación, la pista de baile, sabiendo casi en que segundo exacto vería a Tetsuya. Sus cejas se levantaron por la sorpresa, para luego bajar al instante.

Oh, sí, él no era feliz. Eso le dio a Kagami más satisfacción de lo que debería tener.

El pelirrojo miró a Tetsuya, pero él parecía ajeno al hecho de que su ex estaba allí. Y esperaba que se quedara de esa manera. Él parecía realmente divertirse ahora. Y Kagami no quería que Shougo estropeara la felicidad del peli celeste.

Un policía novato, que parecía ser 10 años más joven que él, se acerco hasta el bombero que bailaba con Kuroko y le pidió el dejarlo bailar con él, haciendo que el bombero le cediera a Kuroko para comenzar a moverse al ritmo de una nueva canción.

─Tengo la sensación de que será molesto, no importa con quién este saliendo. Parece que no descansara hasta hacer miserable a Tetsu.─ susurro con desdén Kagami.

─Algo esta diferente contigo.─ dijo Aida. ─Por lo general, a estas alturas ya has rondado el perímetro y elegido tu conquista, pero esta noche no has abandonado el bar.

Ella tenía razón. Kagami había estado tan concentrado en Kuroko que no había hecho una sola conexión. No había conocido a una mujer, Doncel o turista que pudiera llevar a casa esa noche. Ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza hasta que la mujer lo mencionó.

Pero ahora no era el momento. Tenía la sensación, por la forma en que el alcalde estaba viendo al peli azul, que estaba esperando el mejor momento para hacer un problema en el cual el peli celeste se viera afectado.

─Por la manera en que Taiga ha estado viendo a Tetsuya, yo diría que él es su próxima conquista.─ dijo Teppei.

─Sólo vigilo su espalda.─ le contesto Kagami. ─Él no quería venir aquí, pero lo convencí de venir. Le dije que tenía que salir.

─Bueno, él parece estar teniendo un buen momento.─ dijo Hyuga.

La canción que Kuroko y el novato bailaban, termino y él lo acompañó hasta la barra para comprar una bebida.

─Sí, pero el alcalde está tramando algo.─ murmuro Kagami. ─Puedo sentirlo.─ Y Kagami no iba a dejarlo solo y que se valiera por el mismo. Todavía era demasiado vulnerable.

─ ¿Así que vamos a protegerlo?─ preguntó Kiyoshi.

─Eso es lo que hago.─ dijo Kagami con un encogimiento de hombros. ─Proteger y servir.

─ ¿No querrás decir proteger lo que es mío? ─ dijo Aida, y los hombres se echaron a reír.

─Como he dicho, él es sólo un amigo.─ Pero si Kuroko no fuera un padre soltero, su vecino, y no fuera su amigo, él lo seduciría en un santiamén. No pensaba que sería difícil.

─ ¿Así que no le importaría que yo lo invité a salir?─ Dijo Kiyoshi.

─Si no estuvieras saliendo ya con Tatsu, no me importaría.

─Que no se entere Tatsuya de lo que has dicho.─ dijo Riko. ─O te corta las bolas.─ Kiyoshi le dio un empujón juguetón.

─ Entonces, ¿qué crees tú que el alcalde va a hacer?─ Preguntó el más alto a Kagami.

─No estoy seguro.─ Pero no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para averiguarlo.

La novia del alcalde se disculpó con el y sus secuaces, y en el segundo en que se perdía de vista, Shougo ya estaba cruzando la pista de baile, a través de la multitud, en dirección a Kuroko, que estaba en la barra hablando con el novato que lo había invitado a beber. Por suerte, Kagami estaba más cerca y llegó primero.

─Vamos a bailar.─ dijo, extendiendo su mano a Kuroko.

Él dejó salir un sorprendido "¡Oh ! ", Cuando Kagami lo jalo y lo arrastró hasta un lugar abierto en el borde de la pista de baile . Una canción lenta estaba siendo tocada, así que tiró de su cintura, y por la forma en que Kuroko cayó contra él, le dijo que el alcohol ya estaba haciendo meyas en su cabeza. Y en vez de tensarse de la forma en que solía hacerlo cuando él lo tocaba, Kuroko realmente se relajó contra su pecho.

─ ¡Nee Taiga~kun! Gracias por obligarme a venir contigo esta noche.─ dijo él, sonriéndole sonrojado a causa del alcohol. ─No puedo recordar la última vez que me divertí tanto.

El hombrecito, tenía una boca muy sexy, que se veía aun mas apetitosa cuando se humedeció los labios con la punta de su lengua, y Kagami estaba considerando seriamente comerle la boca, sólo para ver si Kuroko lo dejaba, cuando miró más allá de él y se dio cuenta de que estaban a punto de tener compañía .

─Baka a las doce en punto.─ dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza en la dirección del alcalde.

Kuroko se volvió para mirar, maldiciendo entre dientes. Pero luego, sacudió la cabeza como para sacar la imagen de Shougo de esta, entonces miro nuevamente al pelirrojo.

─ ¿Sabes qué? Al diablo con él. Estoy teniendo demasiada diversión como para que me la venga a arruinar.

─Tetsuya.─ dijo Shougo entre dientes, deteniéndose junto a él y Kagami. ─Vamos a hablar.

─Nop.─ dijo Kuroko, deslizando sus manos por el pecho de Kagami, hasta alzarlas y enrollar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Las cejas de Shougo se alzaron incrédulas.

─ ¿Perdón?

─Él dijo que no.─ le dijo Kagami, sabiendo que había oído muy bien la primera vez. Shougo lanzó dagas con los ojos.

─Cuando se dirija a mí, oficial, diríjase a mí como señor. "

Cuando el infierno se congele, tal vez.

─ ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Tetsuya?─ Preguntó el alcalde.

─ ¿Qué te parece que estoy haciendo? Salir con los amigos.

─Tu no tiene ningún amigo.─ Y estaba claro que él sintió gran satisfacción al decir eso.

─Sigue diciéndote eso.─ dijo Kuroko, inclinándose aún más a Kagami, hasta que su pecho estaba enclavado firmemente contra el duro y musculoso pecho del pelirrojo.

Los ojos de Shougo se estrecharon y lo observaron analíticamente.

─ ¿Estás borracho?

─ ¿Por qué suenas tan sorprendido? Tú eres el que dice a todos lo exuberante que soy. Sólo estoy a la altura de mi reputación.─ Miró a Kagami y le sonrió. ─ ¿Sabes? las únicas veces que he bebido es mientras estábamos casados. Era cuando Shougo quería sexo, y ponerme borracho era la única manera en que podía soportar que él me tocara.

─ ¡Eso es suficiente!─ el hombre estallo de furia y agarrando fuertemente el brazo de Kuroko, tiro con fuerza.

Si Kagami no hubiese estado sosteniéndolo, el peli celeste habría caído sin más. La rabia se apodero completamente del pelirrojo por la forma que el alcalde había tironeado del más bajo y estuvo a tan solo dos segundos de estampar al hijo de puta contra el suelo, de no haber sido por que la novia de Shougo apareció a su lado, mirando la escena como un ciervo herido.

─Shou ¿qué estás haciendo?

En ese momento la gente había dejado de bailar y se volteaba para mirar, y tal vez el rubio se dio cuenta de que acababa de quedar como el celoso ex marido que seguía suspirando por su ex, dejó caer el brazo de Kuroko con tanta rapidez que él volvió a estrellarse en Kagami.

Dio a Tetsuya una última mirada furiosa y luego salió a paso rápido hasta su mesa, su novia corriendo tras él.

─ ¿Te duele?─ pregunto suavemente Kaami, examinándole el brazo.

─Estoy bien.─ respondió Tetsu, un poco aturdido. ─Creo que me tocó un nervio, ¿eh?

─Te das cuenta de que te agredió. Deberías presentar una denuncia policial. Tienes un bar lleno de gente que podría corroborar.─ Si Kuroko hubiera hecho lo mismo con Shougo, Kagami no dudó de que sería esposado al instante. El hijo de puta se merecía un poco de su propia medicina. Se merecía ser humillado.

─No vale la pena.─ El pequeño deslizó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kagami nuevamente, poniendo el largo del cuerpo más alto contra el suyo. Fue entonces cuando Kuroko se dio cuenta de la mirada intensa que le dedicaba Kagami y eso le había provocado un calor infernal en su interior.

Kagami lo apego aun mas a su cuerpo, diciéndose y repitiéndose mentalmente que mantuviera sus manos en las estrechas caderas del peli celeste, porque lo que tenía ganas de hacer era deslizar sus manos hasta el pequeño pero bien formado trasero de Kuroko y estrujarlo como nunca lo había hecho con nadie más.

Pero no, no va a ceder. Kuroko estaba borracho, y él lo sabía mejor que nadie. Jugando con un doncel que no podía consentir tal acto era una línea que él no estaba dispuesto a cruzar.

Tetsuya lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa en su totalidad, brillante boca.

Dio, quería besarlo.

─ ¿Está mirando?─ Preguntó Kuroko refiriéndose al ex.

Pasó rozando la multitud y vio a Shougo que ahora estaba de pie junto a la barra, los ojos en el peli celeste, observándolo, listo para escupir clavos.

─Él está mirando. Y está enojado. Has hecho de él, el hazme reír.

─No, lo hizo el mismo. Yo no hice nada.

Buen punto. Kagami le sonrió y luego se inclino para hablarle al oído.

─ ¿Quieres darle algo que realmente le moleste?

─¿Qué tienes en mente?─ pregunto Tetsu con curiosidad.

Fue entonces cuando el pelirrojo bajó la cabeza y rozó los labios del más bajo con los suyos.

Oh, hombre.

Estaba lejos de ser apasionado, pero de pronto su pulso estaba acelerado. Había besado a muchas mujeres, donceles, todo aquel buen proporcionado y sensual, pero no recordaba haberse sentido nunca así. Los ojos celestes de Tetsu se abrieron y lo miró, con los labios entreabiertos por la sorpresa. Fuera lo que fuera que había sentido, al parecer, lo tenía él.

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido, el aire entre ellos tan espeso que era casi posible cortar con una daga la respiración. Luego cerró los dedos en el pelo en la nuca de su cuello, sus uñas rastrillando sobre su piel, y Kagami casi gimió. Antes de que supiera lo que estaba haciendo, sus labios se inclinaron sobre Kuroko y él capturó su boca. No sólo su ex, también la mayoría de los amigos del pelirrojo estaban viendo tal escena, después de que él había sido tan firme con respecto a no salir con Tetsu.

Mal, mal, mal. Eso estaba tan mal. Tenía que parar eso antes de que fuera más lejos. Antes de que él no pudiera parar.

Él rompió el beso y presionó su frente contra la de Tetsuya. Los dos estaban respirando entrecortadamente. Los ojos celestes lo miraron, vidriosos.

─ ¿Quieres salir de aquí?

Mierda.

No lo hagas, Taiga. Esta es una mala idea.

Pero antes de que pudiera detenerse, fue Kuroko quien lo conducía a la puerta, caminando tan rápido que apenas podía seguir el ritmo de sus pasos más largos. Lo único que podía pensar era en su casa y desnudo. No se permitiría considerar cualquier otra cosa. Al igual que las consecuencias inevitables.

Cuando llegaron a su camioneta, él ayudó a Kuroko a subir y luego dio la vuelta. Apenas lo había dejado en su asiento y cuando se subió al lado del conductor, el pequeño ya estaba en su regazo, a horcajadas sobre él, los labios del oji celeste se aplastaron contra los suyos. Él nunca había estado con alguien que besara con más pasión que aquel pequeño cuerpo sobre el suyo. ¿Por qué sabía tan dulce? Kuroko le echó los brazos al cuello, moviendo su parte inferior del cuerpo contra él. Dios, Kuroko estaba caliente. Kagami sólo se estaba al borde de un indecente, que era una pesadilla logística. Había una buena razón por la que no había tenido relaciones sexuales en un coche desde que era un adolescente.

─No aquí.─ dijo, levantándolo de su regazo y depositándolo en el asiento de al lado. ─Cinturón de seguridad.

Kuroko colocó el cinturón de seguridad en su lugar.

─Conduce rápido.

Condujo al límite de velocidad.

─ ¿Es verdad lo que le dijiste a tu ex, o estaba simplemente tratando de molestarlo?─ preguntó Kagami. ─ ¿De verdad tenias que beber para poder soportar que te tocara?

─Es cierto.

Trató de imaginar estar con alguien que lo rechazara físicamente, y ni siquiera podía comprenderlo.

─Si era tan malo, si eras tan infeliz, ¿por qué te quedaste?

─Por Ryouta. Yo no quería que creciera en un hogar roto.─ Así que él había sacrificado su propia felicidad por su hijo.

─ ¿Y cómo fue todo eso para ti?

Kuroko dejó caer la cabeza contra el asiento y suspiró.

─Fue un desastre. Debí haberlo dejado hace años.

Probablemente estaba haciendo demasiadas preguntas, pero no pudo evitarlo.

─ ¿No ha habido nadie después él?

El mas bajo negó con la cabeza.

─ ¿Así que no has disfrutado de sexo en cuánto tiempo?

─Bueno, aunque en un principio no era una maravilla. No fue terrible, tampoco. Él era siempre un... amante egoísta, supongo. Más preocupado por su propio placer que por el mío. Así que la última vez que tuve sexo realmente fantástico fue probablemente... hace diecisiete años.

Eso era malo, pero no le sorprendió. Para Kagami, el darle placer a su pareja era lo que lo encendía, lo que alimentaba su propio placer. Y Kuroko llevaba mucho tiempo sin disfrutar del verdadero placer.

Se detuvo en una luz roja en el borde de la ciudad, extendió la mano y enganchó una mano detrás del cuello de Tetsu, se inclinó y lo besó, rápido y profundo.

Ellos vivían a sólo unos kilómetros de la avenida de la ciudad, por lo que no tardaron en llegar. Y esta vez no esperó a que abriera la puerta. Kuroko saltó y cayó tambaleándose en la acera de concreto.

─Mi casa.─ declaró Tetsuya. ─Ryou está durmiendo en casa de un amigo. Quiero estar aquí, por si él llama.

Un recordatorio de por qué evitaba los padres solteros. Exceso de equipaje. Pero esta noche iba a hacer una excepción.

Pero, ¿y mañana?

Sacudió lejos los pensamientos negativos y siguió a Kuroko a su puerta trasera. Buscó con sus llaves bajo la tenue luz del porche, y luego los dejó caer cuando trató de introducir la llave en la cerradura.

No volvería a beber, simplemente se volvía torpe.

Cogió las llaves, por fin la coloco en la cerradura, la giro a la derecha y abrió la puerta. Apenas habían entrado en el interior y los brazos de Tetsu estaban alrededor de su cuello, sus labios se clavaron en los del pelirrojo. Kuroko comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia atrás, hacia su dormitorio, arañando su camiseta, jugando con la cintura de sus pantalones vaqueros. El peli celeste tropezó y tuvo que recuperar el equilibrio o Kagami hubiera aterrizado de trasero.

Maldijo en silencio. Por mucho que le parecía desear estar estable, su juicio se veía afectado cada que bebía.

No podía hacer esto.

Llegaron a su habitación y arrastro a Kagami al interior, empujando la puerta con el talón del pie, la cerró tras ellos. Porque eso es lo que hacían las mamás. Cerrar las puertas para que los niños no vieran las cosas que no deberían ver.

Mierda.

En realidad no podía hacer esto.

Él tomó a Kuroko por los brazos, los desenrollo de alrededor de su cuello.

─Tetsu, basta.─ Él lo miró, con el ceño arrugado con confusión.

─ ¿Qué pasa?

─No podemos hacer esto.

─ ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

─ Porque estás borracho.

─ ¿Y qué?

─ No estás pensando con claridad. Y hay por lo menos una docena de razones para que esta sea una mala idea.

─Pero... yo quiero.─ dijo con un puchero y las mejillas sonrojadas. Kagami maldijo por lo bajo.

─ Yo también, más de lo que nunca sabrás. Pero no puedo. Lo siento.

Kuroko parecía absolutamente abatido. Y Kagami se encogió cuando, en el claro de luna que brillaba a través de su ventana del dormitorio, vio el brillo de las lágrimas en sus ojos.

─ Pero...

─ Toma un segundo para pensar en lo que estás haciendo.

El peli celeste lo miró, luego miró alrededor de la habitación, como si no estuviera seguro de cómo había llegado allí. Entonces la realidad de lo que había estado a punto de hacer lo golpeo duramente.

─Tienes razón.─ dijo en voz baja. ─Esto habría sido un error.─ Él perdió el equilibrio y tuvo que sentarse en el borde de la cama. ─Es por esto que no debo de beber.─ dijo, y parecía tener más concentración para formar las palabras con claridad. ─Me siento un poco mareado.

─¿Por qué no te acuestas.

El pequeño obedeció sin rechistar, trepando por el colchón para apoyar la cabeza en la almohada.

─ ¿Quieres ayuda con las botas?

El peliazul asintió con la cabeza. Él suavemente quitó las botas y las puso en el armario donde no tropezara con ellos.

─ ¿Algo más?─ le preguntó, esperando que no le pediría a ayuda para quitarse la ropa. Incluso él tenía límites. Pero Kuroko negó con la cabeza.

─Estoy cansado.─ dijo, con los ojos cerrados.

No estaba listo para dejarlo por el momento, por lo tanto se sentó en el borde de la cama junto a él, apartándole los mechones de pelo que le caían enmarcando su rostro. Kuroko hizo un sonido de satisfacción suave.

─Gracias por sacarme de esta noche.─ dijo adormilado. ─Realmente pase un buen rato.

─Hagámoslo de nuevo.

─ Me encantaría.

Siguió acariciándole el pelo hasta que se durmió, y luego salió fuera de la casa, cerrando la puerta detrás de él, y se fue a su casa. Entró y encendió la luz al lado del sofá. Estaba tan tranquilo. Todo lo que había pensado en ese mes era en recibir un momento para sí mismo, pero ahora que lo había conseguido, se sintió terriblemente... solo.

…Nanny Next Dorr…

OH. MY. DIOS. ¡Su Okacchi lo estaba haciendo con el policía sexi de al lado!

Ryouta se sentó en su cama, sin poder creer lo que había oído la noche anterior, y escuchar las señales de que su madre se acababa de despertar, significaba, que Kagami aún podía estar ahí. Ayer por la noche, cuando él lo oyó entrar en la casa e ir directamente a la habitación con su madre, Ryouta se había puesto sus auriculares y subió el volumen su música. Lo que estaban haciendo allí, no quería escucharlo. Y, probablemente, la única razón por la que había oído era porque su madre pensó que todavía estaba en la casa de su amigo.

El rubio no sabía si debía estar sorprendido o feliz por él o totalmente asqueado. Las mamás no se supone que tienen aventuras con los vecinos de al lado. Al menos, no su Okacchi. ¡Él nunca había hecho una cosa espontánea en su vida! Aunque por supuesto, si él iba a hacerlo con alguien, ¿por qué no con un hombre tan caliente como el Oficial Kagami?

Pensó en poco en la zorra de su padre, que tenía la capacidad del cerebro de una mosca, y en realidad, se sintió orgulloso de que su Okacchi escogiera a alguien como Kagami Taiga. Tal vez su azul madre merecía tener un poco de diversión después de toda la mierda que su padre le había hecho pasar. Fue un poco bruto y muy raro. Pero tal vez los donceles de la edad de su madre tenían necesidades igual que los hombres lo hacían, y probablemente había sido un largo tiempo desde que su Okacchi tuvo relaciones sexuales.

Bueno, ya no.

Se preguntó si esto significaba que él tendría un policía como padrastro.

El teléfono sonó y Ryouta cavó para encontrarlo bajo un montón de ropa en el suelo de su dormitorio.

─Mochi, mochi.

─Hola, ángel, es papá.

Ryouta puso los ojos en blanco. Odiaba que él utilizara la palabra papá, como si todavía él tuviera cinco años. Y no era el ángel de nadie.

─ ¿Qué pasa?

─ Algo ocurrió y no voy a ser capaz de verte hoy.

Yoo hoo. Bueno, no es como si él hubiera querido verlo de todos modos. Y estaba seguro de que ese "algo" era la rubia teñida tonta.

─ Ya que estás fuera de la escuela esta semana, pensé que podía ir a recogerte el jueves y pasemos la tarde juntos. Te llevaré de compras.

Eso era típico de su padre, siempre tratando de comprarlo para que le diera la espalda a su Okacchi. Bueno, él no quería nada de él.

─No puedo.─ dijo el rubio menor. ─Voy a buscar empleo. Quiero ayudar a Okacchi ya que en su nuevo trabajo probablemente no le pagan tanto.

─ ¿Nuevo trabajo?

─No gracias a ti, pensó Ryouta con amargura.

─Él está trabajando para nuestro vecino de al lado. El Oficial Kagami. Okacchi es su niñero.

─ ¿Desde cuándo?

─Comienza el lunes.─ Hubo una larga pausa, hasta que volvió a hablar.

─Déjame hablar con tu madre.─ su voz sonaba rara, como si estuviera realmente enojado.

¿Era posible que él estuviera enojado porque su Okacchi estaba trabajando otra vez? Ryouta sabía que él había sido el responsable de que despidieran a Kuroko de su antiguo trabajo. Una sonrisa socarrona curvó su boca. Era tiempo de una pequeña probada de su medicina.

─No puedes hablar con él ahora, está todavía en la cama.

─Son más de las once.─ dijo en tono consternado. ─Despertarla.

No puede ser. Ryouta estaba feliz.

─ No puedo.

─ ¿Por qué no?

─ Porque él tiene... compañía.

─ ¿De alguna empresa? ¿Quién?

─ ¿Quién está en el teléfono?

Ryou se dio la vuelta para ver a su madre de pie en la puerta del dormitorio con su bata, el pelo revuelto, y descalzo.

─ ¿Ese es tu madre?─ Su papá gritó. ─Ponla en la línea inmediatamente.

─Es papá.─ dijo descontento el menor, tendiéndole el teléfono. ─Él, uh, quiere hablar contigo.

Kuroko puso los ojos en blancoy tomó el teléfono.

─ ¿Qué quieres, Shougo?

Ryouta podía oír a su padre gritando por el teléfono, y se preguntó si tal vez no había sido tan buena idea contarle de la compañía de su madre después de todo. La boca de Kuroko se hizo en una delgada línea y su rostro se volvió inexpresivo, entonces le lanzó una mirada severa su hijo.

─ ¿Él dijo que estaba haciendo qué?

Sí, sin duda había sido una mala idea. Tetsuya le miró enojado.

─ ¿Rey de Hielo? Sí, claro, voy a pasar a la información.

Ryouta se encogió. Había oído a su padre llamar a su madre el rey de hielo en más de una ocasión, y lo acusaba de ser cerrado emocionalmente. Su Okacchi pudiera no haber sido la persona más cariñosa del mundo, pero estar casado con una persona como Shougo Kise, ¿Quién lo sería? Ryouta ni siquiera podía recordar la última vez que vio a sus padres besarse, o incluso abrazarse. De hecho, él no sabía si alguna vez lo había visto hacer eso.

─ Francamente, Shougo, si lo soy o no, no es de tu incumbencia.─ Hubo más gritos y algunos insultos distinto, entonces Kuroko se echó a reír. ─ ¿Mala influencia? ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? Nunca me espere esta venir del señor yo- engaño - a- mi -esposo -con- mi – asistente- de- veintidós años de edad.

¡Whoa! Ryouta miro impresionado a su madre, realmente debía haber estado loco para dejar escapar eso. Ryouta sabía sobre el asunto de su papá con su zorra - y las que antes habían habido - pero Kuroko nunca había dicho ni una sola palabra al respecto en frente de él.

Hubo otra pausa.

¿Haber, explícame exactamente cómo esto es diferente?

Al parecer, su padre tenía toda la intención de no hacer precisamente eso, porque Ryouta oyó más insultos y gritos. Entonces su madre hizo algo que nunca había hecho antes. Justo en medio de su perorata, le colgó el teléfono.

─El ego de ese hombre no conoce límites.─ se quejó, frotándose las sienes como si tuviera un dolor de cabeza. Por supuesto, escuchar el grito de Shougo le daría a alguien un dolor de cabeza. Uno muy doloroso. El teléfono empezó a sonar de nuevo casi inmediatamente.

─No respondas sin importar que.─ le advirtió Kuroko.

La contestadora resonó en la sala de estar y Ryouta pudo oír a su padre gritando desde la otra habitación. Kuroko se volvió hacia él, y el rubio esperó la explosión con los ojos cerrados y encogido. Pero en cambio, Kuroko hablo con calma.

─ ¿Por qué le dijiste a tu padre que estoy teniendo una aventura con Taiga?

─Eso no es lo que dije.

─ No, pero se lo diste a entender.

─ Bueno, ustedes están saliendo, ¿no es así ?─ Dijo Ryouta a la defensiva. ─ ¿Por qué no decirle a papá?

Tetsuya se sentó en el borde de la cama al lado de él, empujando una pila de ropa para hacerse espacio.

─En primer lugar, no, no estoy teniendo una aventura con Taiga. E incluso si lo fuera, eso sería mi vida privada.

Kise no estaba acostumbrado a hablar de este tipo de cosas con su madre. Por lo general, él acababa diciendo algo maleducado y para luego alejarse. Pero por alguna razón, sabía que sería un error hacer eso ahora. Él había sido un verdadero dolor de cabeza últimamente y su Okacchi había estado poniendo lo mejor de sí para tolerarlo, pero Ryouta podía decir su paciencia se estaba agotando además, ya era tiempo que el también pusiera de su parte, se dijo, no podía dejarle toda la carga solo a Tetsuya.

─Escuché que ustedes vinieron la noche anterior. Yo no soy tonto. Sé que algo estaba pasando ahí.

─Pensé que te quedarías con Yukio en la maratón de Super Smash bros brawl.

─Tenía un dolor de cabeza, por lo que volví a casa.─ el rubio hizo girar el anillo en su dedo pulgar. ─Está bien. Fue algo perturbador al principio, pero no me molesta ni nada. Creo que deberías empezar a salir con alguien Okacchi.

Kuroko suspiró.

─Lo que has oído anoche fue a Taiga ayudándome porque estaba demasiado borracho como para llegar a mi habitación sin un accidente. Luego se fue.

─Oh.

─Soy consciente de que estás bien conmigo en citas, cariño, pero si lo hago, no va a ser nuestro vecino de al lado. O un hombre con el que estoy trabajando.

─Él esta que se cae de bueno. ─ Kuroko sonrió con complicidad.

─Sí, lo sé. Simplemente no estoy listo para salir con nadie todavía.

Kuroko pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Ryouta y este le dio un beso en la coronilla de la cabeza azul luego apoyo la cabeza sobre la contraria, como lo había hecho su madre a él cuando era pequeño. Fue muy agradable. A veces deseaba que las cosas fueran como cuando era niño. Las cosas habían sido mucho más fáciles entonces. Sus padres no se habían odiado tanto. Y su madre no había estado tan triste. Tal vez si él comenzara a salir con su okacchi otra vez, él estaría feliz de nuevo.

─ A partir de ahora, vamos a mantener personal mi vida privada, ¿de acuerdo?─ Kise asintió.

─Lo siento.

─ Usted, jovencito hermoso, debe estar listo.─ le beso la punta de la nariz─ Tu padre estará aquí pronto.

─No, no lo hará. Canceló otra vez.

Kuroko le apretó el hombro.

─ Oh , cariño, lo siento.

─No, no lo hagas Okacchi. Yo no quiero verlo de todos modos. Lo odio.

─Ha hecho un montón de errores, pero sigue siendo tu padre. Se merece tu respeto.

─Siempre me has dicho que para ganarse el respeto, se tiene que dar respeto. Bueno, él no me respeta. Todo lo que hace es burlarse de Okacchi. De la manera en que lo veo, me está faltando el respeto cuando te irrespeta a ti.

─Es sólo que...

─Es un impertinente, imbécil egoísta.

Su madre trató de ocultar una sonrisa. El siempre decía que su padre siempre estaría en su corazón.

Sabía que Kuroko se refería a su propio padre, que los abandono cuando este tenía sólo trece años. Ryouta nunca había conocido a sus abuelos. Su abuela supuestamente tenía problemas mentales, y Kuroko no la había visto desde que se marchó a Seirin. Ryouta no podía imaginar pasar tanto tiempo sin ver a sus padres. Aunque su padre era un idiota.

─Tengo una idea.─ dijo Kuroko. ─Dado que ninguno de nosotros tiene planes, ¿por qué no ir al lago? El agua seguirá estando un poco fría, pero podemos trabajar en nuestros bronceados. Podríamos preparar un almuerzo o picnic.

Normalmente Ryouta consideraría ir al lago con Kuroko bastante bizarro ya que normalmente iba con sus amigos o su novio, pero tenía la sensación de que su celeste madre necesitaba de su compañía.

─Por supuesto. Suena divertido.

─Podrías invitar a Yukio si lo desea. Ryouta se encogió de hombros.

─Eso está bien.

─Por cierto, siento lo que he dicho a tu padre. Sobre él engañándome.

─No es como si nadie lo supiera, Okacchi. Todo el mundo lo sabía.

─Lo sé.

─Y para que lo sepas, si cambias de opinión y deseas salir con el Oficial Kagami- con alguien, está bien conmigo. Quiero que seas feliz.

─Gracias, cariño. Te quiero.

Por alguna estúpida razón, las lágrimas asomaron a los dorados ojos de Ryouta.

─Yo también te quiero, Oka-san.

.

.

.

Jojojo, lamento la demora, se suponía que subiría el cap ayer peeeero, Kuro andaba de kiskillosa y no quería trabajar hasta que tuve que darle mantenimiento, que termino hoy hasta las 8 am (Kuro, asi se llama my PC) asi que por ello tuve que actualizar hasta hoy, espero me perdonen! Bueno aki el nuevo cap! Ya quiero saber sus opiniones sobre lo que les gusto en este cap! Y yo me tengo que ir que mañana voy a expo y aun no estudio asi que no hare saluditos hoy! Solo me toca decirles que gracias por sus reviews en el cap anterior y espero que hayan disfrutado de esta historia! Por favor dejen sus reviws!

PD: a Desev, no sabía lo del beta y ya que me puse a investigar créeme que me seria de mucha ayuda! Te lo agradecería mucho!

Ahora si sayonara minna y nos leemos pronto! Y perdón de antemano por los horrores ortográficos XD

Besos. Nagashi!


	8. Chapter 7

Los personajes de Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenecen! Y la historia original de Nanny Next Door tampoco, como dijo solo estoy haciendo traducción y adaptación con mis toques XD

PD: muchas gracias a **Desev** mi Beta! Gracias por tu gran trabajo!

CAPÍTULO 7

.

.

.

Kuroko deseó ser de esas personas que se bloqueaban cuando bebían demasiado, porque de tal manera, no recordaría de manera detalla la forma en la que él mismo se había lanzado a los brazos de Kagami la noche anterior.

¿En qué demonios había estado pensando?

Corrección, él no había estado pensando. Tenía tiempo de no salir y se había divertido tanto que simple y sencillamente no había pensado de manera correcta. Por primera vez en... bueno, ni siquiera podía recordar cuánto tiempo, se había sentido vivo, atractivo…Y siendo honesto, lo había hecho también para poner furioso a Shougo; en este momento que estaba sobrio se daba cuenta que había hecho algo muy infantil. Pero es que, una vez que había empezado a besarlo, ya no quiso detenerse a sí mismo. Y, obviamente, no lo hizo. Y estaba agradecido con el pelirrojo de haber puesto los frenos antes de que hubieran ido demasiado lejos.

Y lo peor de todo es que lo había llevado a casa. El hecho de que Ryota escuchara lo que hacían lo llenaba aun más de vergüenza. Como si el chico no estuviera ya lo bastante confundido con todo lo ocurrido con su ex marido. Si él y Kagami estuvieran en una relación seria, sería completamente diferente. Ryota necesitaba estabilidad en su vida, y seguramente no la tendría si su madre dormía con cada amigo que lo invitaba a salir. Kuroko miro a su hijo en el asiento del copiloto, con los auriculares puestos, con los ojos cerrados, la nariz de color rosa por el sol. Lo tomo por sorpresa el hecho de que su rubio hijo aceptara ir con él al lago, y se sorprendió aun mas cuando antes de llamar a la madre de Yukio para pedir permiso, su hijo interrumpiera la llamada diciendo que quería pasar el día solo con él, sin compañía de terceros, solo madre e hijo. Y aunque el peli celeste se la había pasado la mayor parte del día durmiendo en la hamaca debajo de un árbol, había sido agradable para él por el simple hecho de pasar el día juntos, como solían hacerlos cuando el rubio le llegaba apenas a los hombros. Cosa que desde el divorcio ya no hacían.

Shougo había llamado cuando estaban en el lago diciendo que estaba reorganizando su agenda por lo tanto recogería a Ryota en media hora, y se había puesto furioso cuando Kuroko le dijo que era demasiado tarde, que ellos ya tenían planes. ¿Qué diablos esperaba?, ¿Que después de haber cancelado varias veces sus planes Ryota dejara todo lo que tenía que hacer cuando a su padre le diera ganas de verlo? ¿Qué iba a sentarse y esperar a que él llegara como lo hacía antes? Ryota ya no era un niño, ya no se moría por la ausencia de su padre.

Kuroko rememoro el día en que Ryota nació: Ese día Shougo le había dicho que estaba en medio de una junta por lo tanto no podía ir al hospital, ese día Kuroko se juro que el siempre estaría allí para su hijo, estaría allí siempre para protegerlo y ayudarlo. Desde entonces lucho como pudo para que su pequeño nunca se sintiera ignorado y abandonado. Aunque ahora se preguntaba si todo el mundo sería más feliz si él nunca se hubiera casado con Shougo. No solo por el hecho de que no era bueno para Ryota ver a sus padres pelear con frecuencia, sino que también porque él había perdido demasiado tiempo con una persona a la cual no amaba.

Pero no era demasiado tarde para empezar de nuevo. Hasta la noche anterior en el bar, había recordado lo que era sentirse atractivo. Y sabiendo que ahora Ryota estaba allí con él, se dijo que ya era tiempo de comenzar a rehacer su vida. Considerar la posibilidad de una relación con un hombre.

Cualquier hombre, menos Kagami.

Hablando de Kagami, pensó Tetsuya, iba a tener que pasar por su casa y pedirle disculpas por lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Por la forma en que se arrojó a él.

Como si no fuera lo suficientemente incómodo estar cerca de él, ahora cada vez que lo mirara, recordaría lo que se sentía estar entre sus brazos, el sabor de sus labios, el olor picante de su piel. Y ahora se comenzaba a preguntar qué hubiera pasado si él no hubiera dicho que no.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada de su casa, el sol comenzaba a ponerse, y tan pronto como la camioneta se detuvo Kise abrió los ojos.

─ ¿Ya estamos en casa?─ Dijo bostezando. Kuroko le entregó las llaves.

─Abre la puerta. Voy a poner las cosas en el garaje.

Se levantó y caminó alrededor de la parte trasera de la camioneta, pero antes de que pudiera coger la bolsa de playa, Ryota lo llamó.

─Okacchi, ¿has olvidado cerrar la puerta de atrás cuando salimos?

Dio una vuelta alrededor de la camioneta para encontrar Kise de pie junto a la puerta de atrás, con cara de preocupación.

─No, ¿por qué?─ el chico señalo la puerta.

─No estaba cerrada.

El menor tenía razón, la puerta estaba entreabierta. ¿Acaso había olvidado el cerrar la puerta? Iba con las manos cargadas por lo tanto era posible. Quería golpearse a sí mismo por descuidado. Ryota cogió el pomo para abrir la puerta por completo pero Kuroko susurro.

─ ¡Espera!─ Ciertamente, no valía la pena correr el riesgo. Si alguien había entrado en la casa, todavía podría estar allí.

─Ven conmigo.─ dijo tomando de la mano a su hijo.

─ ¿Dónde?─ pregunto el rubio confundido.

─Al lado.─ contesto el peli celeste y sorprendentemente para este, Ryota no discutió.

Cruzaron el patio de la casa de Kagami y Kuroko llamo a la puerta principal. Kagami la abrió inmediatamente con Kiseki en la cadera, mirándolos sorprendido de verlos allí. La preocupación en los ojos de Kuroko debió haber sido notable, porque inmediatamente Kagami frunció el ceño.

─ ¿Qué pasa?

─Acabamos de regresar de un día en el lago y la puerta trasera estaba abierta. Creo que cerré cuando nos fuimos, pero pensé que… por si acaso...

─Hiciste lo correcto.─ Kagami abrió la puerta totalmente. ─Entren.

Tan pronto como estuvieron dentro el más alto le entrego el bebe al ojiceleste. Sin decir una palabra, desapareció en su habitación y salió un segundo después con una pistola. Los ojos de Ryota se abrieron, y el corazón de Kuroko se acelero.

─Quédense aquí con el bebé.─ dijo.

─ ¿Qué vas a hacer?─ Preguntó Kuroko.

─Asegurarme de que no hay nadie en tu casa.

─ ¿No deberíamos llamar a la policía?─ el pelirrojo lo miró divertido.

─Yo soy la policía.

─ Lo sé, ¿pero no deberías llamar por refuerzos o algo así?

─No te preocupes, ¿de acuerdo? Quédate aquí con los niños.

Él salió y Kuroko miró por la ventana mientras cruzaba el patio de su casa con el arma a su lado, hasta que la camioneta bloqueó su vista.

─Él es tan lindo.─ dijo Kise, señalando a Kiseki. ─ ¿Puedo cargarlo?

─Por supuesto, cariño.─ Le entregó a Kiseki inmediatamente. El bebé enredó los dedos en el pelo del rubio.

Tetsuya se volvió para seguir viendo a Kagami. Esperaba que si alguien había estado en su casa, ya se hubiera ido de esta. O tal vez simplemente no había cerrado la puerta del todo. Tal vez él estaba haciendo una gran cosa de nada.

─Nunca había visto un arma tan cerca antes.─ dijo Ryota, sonando un poco asombrado.

─Yo tampoco, cariño.

─Fue extraño.

En realidad, había sido una especie de... visión sexy. Si pudiera dejar de lado la preocupación de que Kagami podría estar en peligro, claro. Tal vez debería haber llamado a la policía en vez de arrastrarlo en eso.

Kuroko se paseaba ansioso por la ventana. Casi quince minutos pasaron antes de que él policía volviera a aparecer, la pistola metida en la cintura de sus pantalones vaqueros. El más pequeño lo recibió en la puerta principal.

─ ¿Y bien?

─No hay señales de entrada forzada o algún intruso.

─ supongo que no cerré la puerta y te moleste por nada.

─Es mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Todavía se sentía estúpido. Él había estado todo ese tiempo en pánico, bueno, desde el incidente de Makoto con Ryota.

─ ¿Puedo entrar en la casa ahora?─ preguntó Kise.

─Por supuesto, cariño.─ Kuroko tomo a Kiseki de los brazos de su hijo y una vez que este los había dejado solo se giro para mirar a Kagami. ─Siento mucho el haberte molestado.

─No lo sientas.

─Siento que me estos aprovechando de ti solo porque eres un policía. No tengo el derecho de venir corriendo a molestarte cada que tenga un problema.

─Está bien, Tetsu. Sinceramente, no me importa.

Con su experiencia, Kuroko sabía que eso era el tipo de cosa que la gente solía decir y en realidad no sentían, pero algo dentro de él le decía que Taiga era sincero. Él era tan amable y Kuroko no estaba acostumbrado a eso. Como con su ex… Shougo no había sido siempre lo que el necesitaba o quería.

No podía dejar de sentir que debía estar preparado para sentir otra bofetada en su rostro. Para que Kagami mostrara sus verdaderos colores. Después de todo, llevaba conociéndolo menos de una semana. El hombre estaba obligado a tener defectos. También Shougo había sido agradable al principio

O tal vez debería considerar la posibilidad de que Taiga era exactamente lo que parecía ser.

Le entregó a Kiseki.

─Yo debo ir a casa.

─Yo estaba pensando en dormir a Kiseki temprano esta noche e ir al porche y tomar una cerveza. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

Kuroko estaba pensando seriamente en ir a casa. Después de la noche anterior creía que no era buena idea estar a solas con él.

─Debo llegar a casa.─ repitió.

─ ¿Tienes planes?

─ No, pero…

─ Así que ¿prefieres quedarte en casa en vez de venir a tomar una cerveza conmigo?

No, preferiría estar con él, y tal vez ese era el problema. Pero Kuroko no quería herir sus sentimientos, o parecer desagradecido por su ayuda.

─Una cerveza suena bien, pero creo que podría ser más cómodo en mi terraza. Tengo un juego de patio y antorchas de citronela para los mosquitos. Tu puedes traer el monitor del bebe, así oirías a Kiseki si se despertara.

─Suena mucho más lujoso que mi porche. Yo lo pongo en la cama y luego te veo en la parte trasera de tu casa.

Por lo menos en su casa no estarían tan solos ya que su hijo estaba ahí, lo que eliminaba la posibilidad de algún enredo ya que nunca se permitiría el que Ryota lo fuera a ver en tal situación.

Mientras Kagami dormía a Kiseki, Kuroko cruzó el césped de su casa. Decidió dejar su engranaje de la playa en la furgoneta por el momento, y se fue a su habitación a cambiar, ya que aún llevaba el bañador debajo de sus pantalones cortos. Consideró el tomar una ducha rápida para retirar el protector solar y el olor del agua del lago de su cuerpo, pero no quería hacer que Kagami esperara por él.

Se puso una pantaloneta de playa blanca y una camisa ceñida sin mangas igualmente blanca y unas sandalias Puma del mismo color. No era genial, pensó, revisando su reflejo, pero pasable.

Se detuvo en el cuarto de Ryota para decirle que estaría en el patio, y lo encontró profundamente dormido en la cama. Estar bajo el sol todo el día debió haberlo agotado totalmente. Por no hablar de que probablemente no había dormido bien, pensando que su madre estaba en la habitación de al lado con el vecino. Cerró la puerta de su hijo detrás de él.

Ya era de noche cuando salió a la cubierta. Kagami ya estaba allí, apoyado en la barandilla, con una botella de cerveza en cada mano. Había encendido las antorchas y eso arrojaba poca luz sobre su perfil. Estaba mirando por encima de su patio, y cuando él lo oyó, se volvió y sonrió.

─Pensé que tal vez habías cambiado de opinión.

─Lo siento, tuve que cambiarme.

Hizo girar la parte superior de ambas cervezas y le dio una a él. Tomó un largo trago y se apoyó en la barandilla junto a él. La noche era clara y la luna llena se posaba inusualmente brillante en el cielo del este.

─Es una noche hermosa.─ susurro embelesado el peli celeste.

─Si. Me alegro de que no esté de guardia.

─ ¿Por qué?

─Es Luna llena.─ Kuroko no sabía si lo decía en serio o se burlaba de él.

─Me pareció que era un cuento de ancianas.

─Nope. La gente realmente actúa raro en luna llena.

Tal vez eso explicaba su comportamiento de anoche… la luna lo debió llevarlo a hacer lo que hizo.

─Por lo tanto, debemos establecer un límite para ti.─ le dijo. ─Ahora que sé lo que pasa cuando bebes demasiado.

Las mejillas de Kuroko se encendieron como llamas. Había estado pidiendo al cielo que Kagami pudiera olvidar lo de la noche pasada pero se golpeo mentalmente. Debería saber de antemano que Kagami no lo dejaría ir tan fácil. Además noto que el vecino tenía un hábito agravante para hablar de las cosas, y una predilección hacia la brutal honestidad.

Su filosofía era mucho menos complicada. ¿Por qué hablar de ello cuando era mucho más fácil barrer los problemas debajo de la alfombra? Pero podía sentir su mirada borgoña a través de él. Kuroko jugó un poco con la etiqueta de la cerveza, por lo que no tendría que mirarlo.

─Realmente lamento eso.

─Si no lo recuerdas, está bien.

─No, estuvo realmente mal el haberme lanzado sobre ti. Y delante de todos tus amigos. Ni siquiera puedo imaginar lo que deben de pensar.

─Que soy un tipo con suerte.─ dio un largo trago a su cerveza.

─ ¿Piensan que somos...?

─ ¿No es cierto?─ Kuroko se encogió.

─Lo siento.

─Creo que Kiyoshi quería invitarte a salir. Aunque ahora está saliendo con Tatsu.─ suspiro con pesadez.

─ ¿El Oficial Teppei? ¿En serio?─ Él asintió con la cabeza.

─Piensa que eres candente para ser madre soltero.

─ ¿Cuántos años tiene, doce?

─Mediados de los años veinticinco. Aunque ese degenerado no engañaría a Tatsuya.─ Kagami sonrió. Por más que Kiyoshi hablara le era fiel a su hermano menor. Más por miedo que por otra cosa. Tatsuya podía ser un demonio si se lo proponía y eso Teppei lo sabía muy bien, pero aun así lo amaba.

Kuroko bebió un trago de cerveza.

─Creo que probablemente debería darte las gracias.

─ ¿Por qué...?─ El ojiazul mantuvo sus ojos en su botella.

─Por detener las cosas antes de ir demasiado lejos. No tomar ventaja de mí. Normalmente no soy eso... agresivo. Es sólo que, bueno, ha sido un largo tiempo. Desde que me he... ya sabes...

─Has tenido relaciones sexuales.

Asintió con la cabeza y sus mejillas nuevamente estaban cubiertas por un color carmesí. Probablemente Kagami era utilizado para hablar de este tipo de cosas. Él rezumaba sexualidad por todos sus poros, y Kuroko era el rey del hielo. Pero estaba seguro que aun con tales problemas, la combinación que harían ambos podría ser…

─Si yo hubiera estado sobrio, eso nunca habría ocurrido.─ dijo Tetsu.

─ ¿Estás diciendo que no estabas encendido por mí específicamente? ¿Qué solo era conveniente para ti el que yo estuviera allí?

Podía decir por su sonrisa que le estaba tomando el pelo, y Kuroko no pudo resistirse a seguirle el juego.

─ Más o menos.

Su sonrisa se volvió astuta, y sus ojos ardían como ascuas.

Uh-oh.

─ ¿Está usted seguro de eso Kuroko-san?─ le preguntó, dejando su cerveza en la barandilla y deslizándose más cerca de él.

Oh, no, ¿qué había hecho?

─B-bastante seguro.

─Así que si hiciera esto...─ Él tomó la cerveza de peli celeste y la puso junto a él, entonces cogió su mano y le giro la palma hacia arriba , y con la otra mano , frotó suavemente el dedo medio en el centro de la palma de Tetsu.

Oh, Dios mío.

Esta vez su color en las mejillas no tenía nada que ver con la vergüenza.

─ ¿Sientes algo?─ le preguntó.

─Nada.─ mintió, esperando que él no oyera el vacilar en su voz, y también con la esperanza de que lo hiciera.

Sea lo que sea lo que le llevó a seguir haciendo exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, Kuroko deseaba que no lo detuviera porque a él le gustaba la visión que estaba ante sus ojos. Le gustaba su sonrisa burlona y el calor en sus ojos. Él quería tocarlo, sentir sus músculos duros, pasar los dedos por el pelo rojo. Pero ¿y si él sólo estaba jugando? ¿Y si en realidad no lo quería?

Se sentía paralizado por la indecisión.

─ ¿Por qué late tu corazón de esta manera?─ Él extendió la mano y acarició el punto de pulso en la base de la garganta, que sólo lo hizo latir más rápido. Trató de pensar en alguna remontada inteligente, pero su mente se había quedado en blanco. ─ ¿Sin comentarios?─ le pregunto suavecito.

Kuroko abrió la boca para decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero el policía le acarició el cuello con el dorso de sus dedos y un suspiro se deslizó en su lugar. Sus ojos se clavaron en los azules y todas las partes de su cuerpo se aflojaron.

─Tu no tienes la menor idea de lo hermoso que eres, ¿verdad?─ le preguntó. ─ ¿Qué es lo que han hecho para que estés tan inseguro de ti mismo?

Era lo que él no había hecho.

Claro, al principio, Shougo había sido increíble. Lo llenaba de regalos y cariño. Él lo había hecho sentir que era la cosa más importante de todo su mundo. Pero ese mundo de ensueños no había durado. Quería creer que Kagami sería diferente, pero la experiencia le había enseñado lo contrario.

─ Vas a hacer que me desmorone, ¿verdad ?─ Susurro, pero el calor en sus ojos le dijo que no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Oh, por favor, hazlo, pensó, a pesar de que estaba aterrorizado. Pero Kagami se inclinó para besarlo, y él sintió que había sido completamente hipnotizado, como una polilla viendo una llama.

Sus labios apenas rozaron los del peli celeste, en broma, y antes de que supiera lo que estaba haciendo, enrolló sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, tirando de él hacia abajo. Para tenerlo a la misma estatura.

Tenía que ser la luna llena, se dijo Kuroko racionalizado, pero luego se profundizó el beso, y él dejó de pensar en absoluto. Sólo podía sentir. El ritmo sensual de la lengua, la fuerza de sus brazos mientras lo apretaba contra su cuerpo, su barba incipiente rascándose la barbilla. Por Dios, el hombre sabía cómo besar.

Sus manos se deslizaron lentamente por su espalda para acariciar su trasero, y cuando Kagami lo abrazó con fuerza, no hubo duda de que el pelirrojo deseaba eso tanto como Kuroko lo hacía.

¿Pero realmente Kagami lo quería, o cual era la idea de Kagami? El solo deseaba a alguien que lo tratara bien, alguien que fuera amable con él. Tal vez Kuroko no estaba preparado para estar con nadie todavía. Especialmente cuando él sabía que esto era una relación imposible, sin salida.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

El ojiceleste rompió el beso y le empujó suavemente.

─Tenemos que dejar de hacer eso.─ dijo con voz lastimera.

─ ¿Por qué?─ pregunto confundido Kagami.

─Porque yo no salgo con policías, y tú no sales con padres solteros.

─ ¿Quién dijo algo acerca de citas?─ le preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

─Taiga, lo digo en serio.

─ Yo también.─ Tetsu le lanzó una mirada, y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que quería decir, Kagami se puso serio.

─ ¿Por qué?

Se desenredó de sus brazos y retrocedió.

─Porque yo no puedo hacer esto. No contigo.

─No puedes decirme que no te sientes atraído por mí.

─Eso no significa que sea una buena idea. Cuando se trata de relaciones, queremos cosas diferentes.

─ ¿Quieres un compromiso?

Sí, y era evidente por el tono de su voz, que el pelirrojo no quería lo mismo que él.

─Perdí quince años en una relación pésima. Tengo la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo ahora, y esta vez me niego a cometer los mismos errores. ─ Kuroko le tomó la mano. ─Estos últimos días han sido maravillosos. Has sido un gran amigo. No quiero perder eso.

Taiga le apretó la mano.

─No lo harás. Y no quería presionarte a nada.

De hecho, le estaba agradecido por hacer lo que hacía con él. Le había obligado a ver en cómo estaba viviendo su vida y de las cosas que se había estado perdiendo. Sentía que gracias a Kagami, esa semana, había sido más feliz de lo que lo había hecho en los últimos 15 años.

─Bueno, el mensaje es claro esta vez.─ le dijo el ojirojo. ─De ahora en adelante, sólo seremos amigos.

En realidad parecía decepcionado, lo cual hizo a Kuroko sentirse bien y podrido al mismo tiempo. ¿A qué persona no le gustaba ser querido? Y él lo deseaba, más de lo que nunca había querido a un hombre. Él sabía que el sexo con Taiga sería nada menos que emocionante.

Pero no estaba en esto por el sexo. Al menos, no del todo. Quería a alguien amable y gentil y responsable. Y seguro. Un hombre que estaba interesado en ir a largo plazo, y tal vez tener otro bebé. Él quería una relación real.

Y Kagami no quería ninguna de esas cosas.

─Esta vez no es la cerveza hablando, ¿verdad?─ le preguntó el pelirrojo.

─No esta vez.─ Tal vez con la cerveza era más fácil decir las palabras, pero los sentimientos eran genuinos.

Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan condenadamente inseguro de sí mismo y de lo que le había dicho a Kagami sobre ser solamente amigos?

.

.

.

Espero que no me maten! Onegai! Perdonen la tardanza… esq mi maestro me tiene loca con actividades del un taller –maldito enano ⌐⌐- pero no puedo hacer nada… u.u y eso que aun tengo que estudiar para una expo de tomorrow! Asi que nuevamente me quedare debiéndoles respuestas chicos! Solo voy a decirles algo… AOMINE EN EL NEXT CAP! . espero que con eso me perdonen y yo me voy a estudiar. Besos! Saludos a:

Misaki Taisho

Yoko-chan

Coptesita

Kuroki-chan94

Lulu.c1t4

Tu mejor fan *w*

RizelHoles (besotes para ti)

KateJAzee (es sorpresa jojojo)

MissBlackCover

Sonni Belikov

Ashira23

Sole3

Katy365

Katha Phantomehive

Talyta

Y a PaulitaXDB (besos a ti también)

Besos para todos ustedes y gracias por dejar sus revies!


	9. Chapter 8

Los personajes de Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenecen! Y la historia original de Nanny Next Door tampoco, como dijo solo estoy haciendo traducción y adaptación con mis toques XD

PD: muchas gracias a **Desev** mi Beta! Gracias por tu gran trabajo!

.

.

.

Capitulo 8

.

.

.

Ryota estaba locamente nervioso.

Se puso de pie en la puerta de Paisaje KAS, la empresa donde el hermano gemelo de Kagami era el propietario, preguntándose si estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Según su madre, Seijuurou estaba contratando a chicos de escuela secundaria para el verano. ¿Pero, acaso iba a contratar a alguien que tuviera cero experiencia en el trabajo, así como él lo hacía? Sólo tendría que esperar a que Seijuurou se compadeciera de él y le diera una oportunidad. Su única otra opción era un trabajo de verano en el centro comercial, lo que significaba depender de su madre para que lo llevara y recogiera de este. Quería ayudarlo, no estresarlo más.

Pero no iba a conseguir ningún trabajo si no lo intentaba. Por lo tanto respiro profundo, abrió la puerta y entró. Se imaginó que iba a encontrar un equipo entero, pero sólo había un pelirrojo sentado en un escritorio haciendo algo en un ordenador.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose, hizo que el hombre levantara la vista y Ryota sabía que tenía que ser el hermano de Kagami. Era pelirrojo como Taiga y realmente bonito. Él sonrió.

─Hola, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

─Hola.─ le saludo Kise algo nervioso. ─Mi mamá es Kuroko Tetsuya, el niñero de su hermano, y me dijo que habías dicho que estabas contratando chicos.

─Eres Ryota.─ afirmo él, levantándose para estrechar su mano. Su agarre era tan firme que realmente le dolió un poco. ─Tetsuya dijo que te enviaría. Pensé que tal vez te habías olvidado, o encontrado un trabajo en otro lugar.

─Bueno, la escuela apenas término el día de ayer, y antes de eso, tenía que estudiar para los finales.

─ ¡Por supuesto! Tu madre lo mencionó.─ el pelirrojo se hecho a reír. ─Lo olvide por completo, no sé en donde tengo la cabeza. Entra y toma asiento. Te daré una aplicación.

El rubio se sentó mientras Seijuurou hojeaba en un archivador. Ryota pensó que pese a que parecía un poco frívolo, era muy agradable. El pelirrojo encontró lo que estaba buscando y empujó el cajón cerrándolo con la cadera. Le entregó la solicitud a Ryota, y le dio una pluma.

─ no tengo mucha experiencia.─ dijo Kise, jugueteando con el anillo en su pulgar. ─Sólo un poco del cuidado de niños. ¿Está bien? –confeso honestamente antes de regarla.

─Por supuesto.─ Seijuurou apoyó los pies sobre el escritorio. ─Todos tenemos que empezar por alguna parte. No te preocupes por eso. Sólo necesitamos tu información personal y número de identificación o partida de nacimiento.

¿Eso quería decir que de verdad aquel pelirrojo estaba contratándolo?

Cuando Kise estaba llenando el formulario, la puerta se abrió detrás de él, entonces escucho una voz grave.

─Oye, mamá, nos vamos a hacer el centro comercial.

Kise se volvió, sus ojos viajaron muy lentamente desde los pies hasta el rostro del hombre que estaba detrás de él, y por un segundo podía jurar que su corazón dejó de latir. ¿Ese era el hijo de Seijuurou? Su madre le había dicho que el pelirrojo tenía un hijo de diecisiete años de edad, pero por alguna razón, Ryota se había imaginado un flaco, chico friki. Sin embargo no había nada de friki en aquel tipo.

Estaba que echaba humo de lo caliente que era.

─Daiki, el es Ryota.─ dijo Seiju. ─Su mamá es el niñero de Kiseki.

─Hey.─ lo saludo, casi sin mirarlo.

No se parecía en nada a su madre. Era de cabello azulado y piel oscura. Ni se parecía a Kagami, tal vez se le parecía a su vecino en altura, y en esa presencia salvaje que lo rodeaba pero en nada más. Sin duda, un atleta, se dijo. Y aunque Kise no solía tirar para el tipo deportivo, este sería una excepción…. Claro, si él no tuviera ya un novio por su puesto. El moreno se quitó la gorra que traía puesta y limpió la frente sudorosa con el dobladillo de su camiseta, dejando al descubierto un abdomen totalmente trabajado.

¿Kentaro? ¿Quién rayos era Kentaro?

Ryota se dio cuenta de que estaba casi babeando y se obligó a apartar la mirada.

─Recibí una llamada de los Yamamoto.─ le dijo Seijuurou a Daiki. ─Están lanzando una fiesta de compromiso para su hijo y que quieren renovar por completo su patio para la próxima semana.

─ ¿En serio?─ Dijo Daiki en tono exasperado.

─Sí, y están pagando una buena cantidad, por lo que trata de ver cuántos pueden hacer tiempo extra.

─Veré lo que puedo hacer.─ Se dio la vuelta, sus zapatillas estaban llenas de lodo y hacían un sonido pesado al pisar el suelo, Kise tuvo que resistir la tentación de mirar su culo. Dudaba que fuera cualquier cosa menos que perfecto.

─ ¿Cómo te va con esa aplicación?─ pregunto el pelirrojo.

─ Umm, termine, creo.─ Seijuurou tomó la aplicación y lo leyó rápidamente.

─ ¿Alguna vez has plantado flores o arbustos? ¿Hecho jardinería?

─He ayudado a mi mamá con el jardín, y a cortar el césped.

─ ¿quieres comenzar esta semana, a partir de mañana?─ dijo Seiju, Kise asintió con la cabeza.

─Por supuesto.

─ ¡Bien! Voy a decirle a Daiki que te recoja de camino a casa donde los Yamamoto en la mañana.

─ ¿Eso significa que me contrata?─ el pelirrojo sonrió por la pregunta del chico.

─Por supuesto que está contratado. El trabajo se inicia con un salario mínimo.

─Está bien.─ Salario mínimo era mejor que ningún salario.

─ ¿Tienes un par de botas de trabajo?

─Tengo botas de montaña.

─Con eso basta. Y usa jeans holgados. Se supone que mañana debemos estar cerca de noventa grados así que trae un montón de agua.

─Está bien. Genial.─ Ryota se levantó de su silla. ─Mejor me voy. Mi novio me está esperando afuera.

─No te olvides, 7:00 am.

─No lo haré. Gracias, Seijuurou-san.

Afuera en el aparcamiento, Kentaro estaba tumbado en el capó de su auto fumando un cigarrillo, con un par de gafas de sol cubriéndole los ojos. Mientras Ryota se abría camino hacia el coche, vio a un hombre al otro lado de la calle y de inmediato lo reconoció como el fontanero espeluznante de su padre. Eso fue raro. Kise podría haber jurado que lo había visto fuera de la escuela hacia dos días cuando las clases habían terminado.

No lo miraba de manera extraña, y no parecía como si supiera que él estaba allí, así que Kise decidió no preocuparse por pequeñeces.

─Ya era hora.─ dijo Kentaro mientras se acercaba a él. ─ ¿Cuánto tiempo se tarda uno para llenar una estúpida solicitud?

─No es estúpida.─ le espetó, toda su emoción se vio eclipsada por una oleada de irritación. Kentaro seguía sin tomar las cosas como el trabajo en serio. ─Me contrataron. Empiezo mañana.

El pelinegro apagó el cigarrillo con la suela del zapato y abrió la puerta del lado del conductor.

─ ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer mientras estás trabajando?

─_Ese es tu problema, no el mío_.─ pensó Kise, entrando en el coche.

Su novio estaba siendo un idiota, tal vez ya no debía verlo nunca más. Tal vez había llegado el momento de encontrar un nuevo novio. Uno que lo tratara con respeto.

Uno que fuera alto, moreno y caliente.

Kentaro puso en marcha el coche y giro bruscamente en el aparcamiento. Kise agarró el borde del asiento para no tambalearse y golpearse contra la puerta.

─Todavía no entiendo por qué necesitas un trabajo.

─Te lo dije un millón de veces, quiero un coche.

─Dile a tu padre que te compre uno.

El rubio apretó el cinturón de seguridad mientras el pelinegro daba otro giro brusco a una velocidad excesiva.

─Yo no quiero nada de él. Voy a comprarlo yo mismo.─ Kentaro se encogió de hombros.

─Lo que sea. Eso sí, no esperes a que este tranquilo.

─ ¿Es una amenaza?

Kentaro no entendía. Sus padres se pisoteaban el uno al otro para obtener lo que querían. Kise al principio pensó que sería genial salir con un chico que tuviera un auto y dinero para derrochar. Pero Kentaro no tenía ninguna ambición, porque todo se lo daban sus papis.

No es que él se estuviera vendiendo al mejor postor. Pero a veces se sentía tan irritado con Kentaro que quería gritar. El pelinegro lo trataba como si él no tuviera un cerebro la mitad del tiempo, y parecía que le gustaba tratarlo de esa manera.

Kise pensó en que tendría que ver a Daiki la mañana siguiente, y una sensación extraña en el estómago comenzó a esparcirse rápidamente.

─Ryo.

─ ¿Eh?─ Se volvió hacia su novio.

─Te pregunté si querías irte a tu casa. Hace demasiado calor para estar fuera.

Él se encogió de hombros.

─Sí, claro. Como sea.

─ ¿Estás denso o algo así? Te llamé tres veces y ni siquiera me escuchaste.

Fue increíble lo mucho que sonaba como su padre en ese momento. Pero a él no le importaba.

─Lo siento.─ Volvió la cabeza y miró por la ventana, sin poder reprimir una sonrisa. ─Sólo estaba pensando en mi nuevo trabajo.

…Nanny Next Door…

Kagami estaciono su camioneta al lado del flamante BMW estacionado allí. No tenía que ver la placa para saber a quién pertenecía.

El pelirrojo seguía esperanzado a que el tipo solo fuera una faceta pasajera. Eso, si su hermano gemelo había aprendido la lección de su ex marido. Aunque Kagami lo dudaba seriamente. Había pasado la mayor parte de su adolescencia y toda su vida adulta manteniendo a su gemelo fuera de problemas. Guiándolo lejos de decisiones estúpidas.

Últimamente había sido un trabajo de tiempo completo.

Se bajó del coche y paso a través de la puerta en el edificio. Seijuurou estaba sentado en su escritorio y Murasakibara Atsushi, su "novio ", estaba inclinado en el borde de la mesa en ropa de baloncesto, mirando de reojo el cuello del pelirrojo menor.

Kagami estuvo instantáneamente alerta. Atsushi era demasiado... perfecto. Sus ropas nunca estaban arrugadas, sus zapatos nunca desgastados, y Taiga se preguntaba a menudo si se cortaba el cabello purpura una vez por semana, ya que era siempre de la misma longitud exacta. Peor aún, el hombre estaba perpetuamente sonriente hasta el punto de ser irritante. Y aunque nunca hizo alarde de ello, Kagami sabía que provenía de una familia rica, al igual que su ex cuñado.

Aomine Rinpei había sido un buen tipo también, y poseía el mismo aire de sofisticación casual que Murasakibara. En una ocasión había dicho a Taiga que él se enamoró de la peculiar personalidad de Seiju y admiró su coraje y su espíritu emprendedor. Pero él había tenido un lado oscuro que nadie conocía. Al menos, su hermano había conseguido un chico bastante fantástico de la oferta. Y desde que Daiki sólo vio a su padre un par de veces al año, Kagami había sido el único modelo masculino coherente que había tenido. Ya que todos sus hermano eran donceles, por lo tanto, menos masculinos. Cuando Kagami entró por la puerta, su gemelo levantó la vista y le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa.

─Hey, Tai.

─Hola, Taiga.─ Atsushi se bajó del escritorio, extendiendo una mano temblorosa. El pelirrojo mayor agarró con firmeza.

─Atsushi.─ dijo, trato de ser educado por el amor a su hermano.

─ ¿Cómo esta Tetsuya hoy?─ Seijuurou preguntó con esa mirada burlona que había comenzado a mostrarle desde la semana pasada, a pesar de las veces que insistió en que él y Tetsuya eran sólo amigos.

─ ¿Querías verme?─ Le preguntó a su hermano.

─Esta es mi señal para salir.─ dijo el pelilila, inclinándose para besar a su pequeño novio, por lo que Kagami frunció el ceño detrás de sus gafas de sol. ¿Podía tener la decencia de no hacerlo cuando Taiga estaba cerca?

─Adiós, Atsushi.─ respondió el doncel, viendo que se despedía como un ñoño, con una expresión enamorada que hizo que Kagami tuviera ganas de vomitar. El hombre lo tenía completamente cegado.

─Adiós, Taiga. Nos vemos el próximo fin de semana.

─Ni siquiera lo digas.─ dijo Seijuurou completamente serio después de que el más grande hubiese salido de su oficina.

─Yo no he dicho una palabra.

─Sí, pero lo quieres. Es que no entiendo por qué no te gusta Atsushi. A todo el mundo le gusta. Incluso Tatsu, y a excepción de Kiyoshi y a nosotros, él odia a todos los hombres.

Razón por la cual agradecía de ser el único cuerdo de sus hermanos.

─Lo he estado viendo durante seis meses. ¿Cuándo vas a aceptar que él y yo estamos hablando en serio? Yo lo amo.

_**Nunca aceptaría eso, porque esta relación no iba a durar. **_

─Me dijo que nos veríamos la próxima semana. ¿Qué quiso decir?

Seiju respiró hondo y exhaló.

─Bueno, ahora no quiero que te enojes.

Taiga gimió y rodó los ojos. Cuando empezaba la conversación de esa manera, él sabía que iba a ser malo.

─ ¿Qué has hecho?

─Sólo escucha.─ pidió el de ojos bicolores. ─Probablemente te he dicho que Atsushi tiene una casa en Okinawa, en Okuma Beach.

─Sí, me lo has dicho.

─Bueno, él invitó a la familia a pasar el fin de semana allá.

─ ¿Toda la familia?

─Mamá no puede venir porque tiene que trabajar, pero Takao y Tatsuya estarán allí. Y Daiki, por supuesto. Y yo le dije que vendrías, también.

─Seijuurou…

─Tai, por favor. Significaría mucho para mí. Y sé que no lo vas a creer, pero va a significar mucho para Atsushi, también. Él me ama, y sabe lo infeliz que me hace que tú nos desapruebes. Él quiere darte la oportunidad de conocerlo.─ Se levantó de su silla y tomó sus manos. ─Por favor, Tai, Ya sabes que me debes bastante tiempo.

Odiaba cuando él jugaba la tarjeta de culpa. Su gemelo había sido una enorme ayuda cuando Kiseki había sido objeto de dumping en su regazo. No había tenido ni idea de lo que necesitaba para comprar o qué darle de comer. Seiju le había salvado el trasero. Y a Kiseki.

─Hazlo por mí y juro que nunca jamás te voy a pedir otro favor.

Bueno, los dos sabían que era una mierda. Pero este fin de semana significa, obviamente, mucho para su hermano. Y tal vez si lo hacía pasar, sería una oportunidad de alguna manera de abrir una brecha entre Seijuurou y Murasakibara.

─ ¿Por cuánto tiempo estaríamos fuera? Porque si recuerdas he tomado un montón de tiempo libre últimamente.

─Queremos irnos el viernes por la noche después del trabajo y regresar el domingo por la tarde.

─ ¿Cuándo?

─ De este viernes al próximo.─ el pelirrojo menor juntó las manos bajo la barbilla. ─Por favor.

Kagami maldijo entre dientes. Sabía que iba a arrepentirse de esto...

─Está bien, voy a ir.

El rostro del menor se ilumino y lanzó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del más alto.

─ ¡Muchas gracias! Eres el mejor hermano del mundo.

─Está bien, está bien.

─Esto va a ser muy divertido, Tatsu se va a llevar a Teppei y Takao traerá a Shintaro.

─Así que todo el mundo llevara compañía excepto yo.

─Umm, sí. Supongo que sí. Realmente no había pensado en eso.

Maravilloso. ¿Así que todo el mundo se emparejará y él se queda con Kiseki y Daiki? Un gran golpe en el escritorio le helo la sangre.

─Puedes llevar a alguien, también.

─ ¿A quién? No he tenido una cita en más de un mes. No veo a nadie.

─ ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Tetsuya?

─Tetsu y yo no estamos saliendo.─ espetó.

Y había sido muy duro como el infierno controlarse las manos en los últimos días. No sabía por qué, pero lo encontró... fascinante. La forma en que miraba, la forma en que se movía. El olor de su piel. No podía dejar de pensar en tocarlo. Y era obvio que el peli celeste también lo deseaba.

Y un compromiso.

¿Qué pasaba con las personas? Después de sufrir un matrimonio tan podrido, ¿por qué iba a querer hacerse eso a sí mismos de nuevo?

─Pregúntale a él de todos modos, como un amigo. Puede traer Ryota. Eso le dará a Daiki alguien de su edad con quien pasar el tiempo. Y Tetsuya te puede ayudar con Kiseki.

En realidad no era una mala idea. ¿Pero iba a estar de acuerdo? Tal vez si lo hacía parte del trabajo, y le ofrecía pagarle.

─ ¿Por qué no estás saliendo con él, por cierto?─ Preguntó el pelirrojo menor. ─He visto la forma en que lo miras.

-¿Cómo lo veo? -

─Como si él fuera una canasta, y tú una súper estrella de baloncesto tratando de encestar con un meteor jam.

─Nice.─ dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza, incapaz de reprimir una carcajada.

─Además, ustedes tenían ese algo caliente que los rodeaba cuando bailaban juntos la noche del viernes.

─No estoy saliendo con Tetsu porque él sólo quiere que seamos amigos.

─Eso no te detuvo antes.

─Sí, bueno, esto es diferente.─ Podía ver que Seiju estaba esperando que prosiguiera. ─Él quiere tener una relación seria.

Kagami Seijuurou se quedó sin aliento.

─ ¡Oh, qué horror! ¿Una relación seria?

─No quiero hacerle daño.

─Una vez más, eso no te detuvo antes.

─Tetsu es diferente. Yo... me gusta. Él merece alguien mejor que yo.

─Si te gusta mucho, ¿has considerado la posibilidad de que podrías ser capaz de tener una relación de verdad?─ Kagami lo miro como si estuviera loco, así que se encogió de hombros. ─O tal vez no.

─Estoy feliz de estar solo. Indefinidamente.

─ ¿Ni tener hijos?

La forma en que lo dijo, hizo que Kagami se sintiera como un ogro, cuando él sólo estaba haciendo lo que era mejor para Kiseki.

─Kiseki estará mejor con su familia real. Con dos personas para criarlo. Yo no puedo darle lo que necesita.

─ ¿Cómo va la búsqueda?

─ Izuki llamó ayer y me dijo que al parecer ha rastreado un primo de Alex en Utah, Estados Unidos. Pero para saber a ciencia cierta, ha de ir en realidad allí, y que va a costar más de lo que puedo dar en este momento.

─pues yo creo que si Alex hubiese querido que Kiseki estuviera con ese primo, no tendría que haberte puesto a ti como su padre.

─Quiero agotar todas las posibilidades antes de que recurra a la adopción.

El silencio con los labios apretados de Seijuurou, le dijo que no estaba de acuerdo. Ni su madre, ni sus otros hermanos. Pero si se les pidiera poner al bebe en manos de un completo extraño, actuarían de la misma manera.

─Me tengo que ir.

─avísame de lo que te diga Tetsuya sobre ir a la casa de Atsushi.

Haría lo que fuera para que Tetsuya decidiera acompañarlo a ese viaje, y si en algún dado caso no lo convencía, iba a tener que buscar a alguien que lo hiciera, o de lo contrario sería condenado por sus hermanos si iba solo.

…Nanny Next Door…

─ ¡He dicho que te detengas!─ con todo lo que tenia, Ryota había empujado a Kentaro, quien estaba arriba de él en el sofá, haciendo que este cayera estrepitosamente al suelo. Había ido demasiado lejos esta vez, demasiado lejos. Él se puso en pie.

─ ¿Qué te pasa?─ pregunto el pelinegro.

Ryota lo miro incrédulo mientras se cerrará de nuevo sus pantalones.

─ ¿Qué pasa conmigo? Te pedí que pararas unas cinco veces.

Kentaro parecía confundido.

─Todos los vírgenes dicen que pare. Eso no quiere decir que en realidad desean que me detenga.

¿Hablaba en serio?

─En realidad quería que me dejaras.

─ ¿Por qué?─ Estaba completamente desconcertado. Honestamente no podía creer que su rubio novio no quisiera hacerlo con él. ─ ¿Cuál es el problema?

Kise cogió una de sus zapatillas del piso y se la arrojó, clavándola en su brazo derecho.

─ ¡Ay! Ryota.─ El otro zapato salió volando y se estampo con su pierna izquierda. ─ ¡Ryota, detente! ¿Cuál es tu problema? -

─Esto se acaba aquí mismo.─ dijo Kise al borde de las lágrimas cargadas de furia.

La incredulidad se dibujó en el rostro del pelinegro.

─ ¿Estás rompiendo conmigo?

─Estoy rompiendo contigo.

Kentaro tensó los hombros y sacó pecho, que no era tan impresionante considerando lo delgado que estaba. Eso hizo a Ryota pensar en la forma en que la parte superior de Daiki se veía bien trabajada a través de la camisa. Se supone que debía de querer que su novio lo tocara y lo besara, pero cuando Kentaro lo hizo sólo sentía... incomodidad. Y todo el tiempo que lo había besado, el había estado pensando en Daiki.

─Podría nombrar una docena de otras chicas o chicos que podrían venir corriendo con solo chasquear mis dedos.─ se jacto el pelinegro.

─Pues, chasquea tus dedos fuera de mi casa.─ tomo un zapato y se lo volvió a lanzar.

─Eres una puta.─ gruñó, y por un segundo le veía como si fuera a pegarle.

Kise había visto a su padre mirar a su madre de esa manera antes. Aunque en realidad, nunca lo golpeó, pero había momentos en los que pensaba que probablemente había estado a punto de hacerlo. Así, Ryota hizo lo que su madre siempre hacia en esas situaciones con su padre. En lugar de retroceder o golpearlo primero, se mantuvo firme, mirando a Kentaro directamente a los ojos. No meterse en peleas era la filosofía de Kuroko, y él la seguiría.

Si Kentaro había estado considerando la violencia, cambió de opinión, agarró sus zapatos y salió por el pasillo hacia la puerta principal.

─ Te arrepentirás de esto.

─Tengo serias dudas de eso.─ murmuró él, siguiéndolo.

Cuando salió por la puerta, le cerró detrás de él, cayó sobre el suelo, y exhaló. Gracias a Dios que había terminado. Tal vez lo que debería de sentir era culpabilidad por herir su orgullo, pero lo único que sintió fue alivio. Durante semanas había estado descontento con Kentaro, pero no se había permitido admitirlo. Tal vez había pensado que un patán de un novio era mejor que no tener novio en absoluto.

Hasta que conoció a Daiki. Hasta que su voz envió escalofríos por su cuerpo, y lo miró a los ojos profundos y oscuros y sintió todo el interior ser invadido de un hormigueo. Por supuesto, Daiki no sabía que existía, pero eso estaba a punto de cambiar. Él haría que lo notara.

Era bueno en eso.

Ryota oyó la puerta lateral abrirse y tuvo la visión repentina de Kentaro entrando de nuevo a pedirle perdón. Entonces oyó que Tetsuya lo llamaba.

─Aquí.─ respondió él.

El peli azul apareció en la puerta del salón sosteniendo a Kiseki que estaba sorbiendo un chupón, babeando por todo el lugar.

─Acabo de ver a Kentaro irse y se veía molesto. ¿Pelearon?

─Hemos roto.─ Se acercó a su madre y tomo en sus brazos al bebe. Kiseki saltó con entusiasmo, buscando el pelo llamativo y tirando de él.

─Oh, Ryo, lo siento.─ Kuroko tomo a Ryota en sus brazos hasta que todos fueron agrupados en un triple abrazo. Tanto él y Kiseki olían a jabón y polvo para bebés.

─En realidad, estoy bien. Fue mi decisión.─ Él retrocedió y vio que la camisa del mas bajo estaba empapada. ─Por Dios, mamá, estás todo mojado.

─ ¿Eh?─ Kuroko miró su camisa. ─Oh, estaba dándole un baño a Kiseki. Es como tratar de luchar con un pulpo. Vine a casa para cambiarme. ¿Por qué rompiste con Kentaro? Él parecía estar bien para ti.

─Digamos que tenía problemas de audición.

Kuroko frunció el ceño.

─ ¿Qué quieres decir?

─Él no me escucho cuando le dije que no.─

Las cejas celestes de su mami se levantaron.

─Oh. Bueno, bien por ti, entonces.

─_Además, él estaba enojado conmigo porque conseguí trabajo y solo me haría las cosas difíciles en el._ ─ pensó.

─ ¿Fuiste a ver a Seijuurou hoy?─ le hizo un gesto a Kise para que lo siguiera hasta el dormitorio.

─Llené una solicitud.

Kuroko le entrego a Kiseki, entonces se desnudó hasta su ropa interior, arrojando la ropa mojada en el cesto de ropa sucia.

─ ¿Y?

Ryota se sentó en la cama con Kiseki, quien intentó sin demora salir de sus brazos.

─Él me contrató.

─Oh, cariño, ¡enhorabuena! ¿Cuándo empiezas?

─Mañana. Temprano.

─ ¿Necesitas que te lleve?

─Me van a recoger.

El peli celeste asintió con la cabeza y se volvió hacia su armario. Eligió un pantalón azul suelto y gastado más una camisa sin mangas desteñida, entonces, se la pasó por la cabeza.

─ ¿Por qué llevas eso?─ Preguntó el rubio.

─ Porque es cómodo.

─Pero eres súper mono. Deberías de mostrar más esa belleza.

Kuroko lo miro incrédulo.

─ ¿Esto viene del chico que viste completamente de negro y esconde su bella cara detrás del maquillaje oscuro?

─Porque yo no tengo belleza.

─Claro que eres hermoso, eres mi hijo después de todo.─ dijo el peli azul sonriendo.

─Yo ya no tengo a nadie a quien mostrarle mi belleza.─ dijo el rubio encogiéndose de hombros.

─Pues yo me estoy cuidando, no en busca de hombres.

Bueno, con Kagami alrededor no tenía que ir muy lejos. Él era una persona maravillosa, e incluso Ryota podía ver que su madre le gustaba. ¿Qué razón podía tener para no salir con él? Sería algo genial el tener a un policía por padrastro.

─Kagami está trabajando el turno de la tarde esta noche, así que no voy a estar en casa hasta después de las once.─ dijo su madre.

─Descuida. Probablemente voy a la cama temprano de todos modos.

─ simplemente no quiero que te preocupes.-

No, él no quería que Ryota pensara que estaba allí jugando al niñero sensual y caliente con su empleador.

─Sabes, me agrada mucho Kagamicchi. Y te puedo decir que le gustas. Mucho.

Tetsuya le lanzó una mirada severa.

─Kise Ryota…

─ ¿Qué? a él le gustas.

─Sólo somos amigos.

─ ¿Te besas con todos tus amigos en el pequeño Tokio?

Las mejillas del peli celeste se volvieron de color rosa brillante.

─ ¿Quién te dijo eso?

Así que era verdad.

─Este es un lugar pequeño, mamá. La gente habla.─ Kise sonrió por haber acorralado a su escurridizo madre.

─A pesar de lo que hicimos o no hicimos en ese bar, Taiga y yo sólo somos amigos. Fin de la historia.

─Bueno, Yukio dijo que parece que sería un buen besador.

─Es un poco viejo para Yukio.

─ ¡Ew! eso es asqueroso, Okacchi. Él no dijo que quería darle un beso. No era más que nada... hablando hipotéticamente.

Eso le recordó que tenía que llamar a Yukio y decirle que él había terminado con Kentaro. Su pelinegro amigo sería feliz, ya que este pensaba que Kentaro era un narcisista.

─Yo debería irme.─ Su madre tomó a Kiseki con él. ─Ya sabes dónde estoy si me necesitas.

Kise se levantó y lo siguió hasta la puerta lateral.

─ ¿Mamá?

Este se detuvo y se volvió.

─Sí, cariño.

─No es por darte lata acerca de Kagamicchi. Yo sólo... quiero que seas feliz. Te lo mereces.

Kuroko sonrió como solo al rubio le sonreía.

─Gracias, cariño. Y quiero que sepas que estoy muy orgulloso de ti por defenderte de Kentaro. Por no dejarlo que presionara sobre algo para lo que no estabas listo. Habrá otros chicos. Los chicos que te trataran con el respeto que te mereces.

─Lo sé.─ respondió.

De hecho, tenía la esperanza de haber conocido a uno ya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyaaaa! Aquí el nuevo cap, espero me disculpen por no actualizar la semana pasada pero como verán, o leerán, sufrí un accidente de auto y resulte con las costillas lastimadas y mi compu con la pantalla quebrada ya que veía saliendo de la uni cuando una prado nos choco a mi tía, de mi misma edad, y a mí. Hasta el miércoles salí del hospital y hasta el jueves mi papá me mando a arreglar la lap. Pero eso ya es historia pasada! Espero que hayan disfrutado de este cap y de la aparición de los dos nuevos personajes! u que emocionante! Y mil gracias a mi beta **Desev (otra vez)** por hacer gran trabajo a pesar de que le envié un fatal cap porq los medicamentos aun hacen mellas en mi!

PD: Heicho no Kokoro, no la podre actualizar ahora ya que como dije, el medicamento aun hace mellas en mí y pues me prohíben estar tanto tiempo escribiendo en la lap ya que debo estar acostada.

En fin! Gracias por sus reviews a:

Edynnya = creo que nos parecemos en eso de leernos las cosas de un jalón, que bueno que te gusto la historia!

Azuna-chan21 = see… ver a alguien con arma la primera vez es extraño pero genial u espero que te gustara la aparición de Daiki!

Ashira23 = de acuerdo contigo! Tetsu es tan mono que lo amo! Y con respecto a taiga… pues ya tiene a kuroko comiendo de la palma de su mano… ahora solo a convencerlo XD grax por tu review!

Coptesita = jajaja yo también amo los encuentros de esos dos! Es lo que más amo de la historia… y sobre la frase de kagami… see… tan sensual! Espero que te haya gustado este cap!

Misaki Taisho = gomenasai… yo tampoco quería dejarlo así pero la cosa así es u.u lo sé es frustrante hasta para mi XD espero que con la aparición de Daiki te tenga contenta XD jajaja y creo que tu mente divagara mas desde este cap! Nos leemos prrrronto!

RizalHolmes = oh… mi querida Raizel… desde que comenzaste a dejar reviews en mi anterior fic… cada día que publico espero leer tu nombre XD esq me matas de la risa jajajajajaja te doy mil gracias por siempre estar apoyándome en mis proyectos! Espero que con la aparición de Daiki no te cause un infarto… a mi si me puso caliente XD jajajajaja y kise me apoya! Mil besos y nos leemos pronto!

Mooniemouse27 = jajajaja que bueno que te gusto, siii es frustrante que no admitan sus sentimientos… pero que esperamos de un divorciado y un don juan? XD espero que este cap te guste.

Tu Mejor Fan = espero que te haya gustado la aparición de aomine o si no me pegare un tiro… en serio trate de hacerlo bien uyyy XD nos leemos pronto.

Sole3 = tienes toda la razón sole-chan… así empieza el amor juajajajajajajjajaja espero que te guste este cap aunq hubo poco kagakuro.

Himiko Uzumaki = qué bueno que disfrutaste el cap anterior XD, yo comparto la idea de saltarle a kuroko… si yo fuera él, lo haría sin pensarlo.

Yoko-chan = jajajajaja sii hai hay amor y amor del bueno XD ahora solo hay que obligarlos a decirlo.

Katy365 = sii a mi me emocionan bastante los momentos entre kuroko y kise, es muy emotivo cuando el se pone todo comprensivo XD jajaja lo del kagakuro no se si llorar o agarrarlos a palazos a esos dos… no se deciden XD y con aomine, pues ya viste la reacción de kise, ahora solo toca ver que pasara chan chan chachan!

Katha Phantomehive = gomen la tardanza, ojala te haya gustado este capi onegai aunq no hubo mucho kagakuro… pero lo compensare créeme… gracias por leer esta historia!

Sonni Belikov = yo también, cuando estaba corrigiendo y leí nuevamente la parte de kagami con el arma…. Jum! Se me encendió todo XD espero hayas disfrutado del cap!

Bueno, a pesar de que este no es mi mejor etapa de año, agradezco a todos por seguir leyendo la historia!

Besos, Nagashi.


End file.
